Secret of The Moon
by key rasetsu
Summary: "siapa namamu?/"Kamiya Naruto"./angin kebahagian kembali ke Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of The Moon**

****Saia orang baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuan senpai semua untuk membimbing saia ya.

Disclamier : Jika Naruto punya saia, akan saia buat 'ini' dan 'itu'.

Khukhukhukhukhu...

Sayang Bang Kishi pelit banget!

*buat apaan coba!*

Pair : Kea: SasuNaru...*plak*

Zee: Salah bego! Yg bener SasufemNaru..

Kea: ohhhh.. *disumpal hotdog ma Zee*

Zee : Author dodol itu ga mampu bikin yaoi. Baca fic yaoi aja jago!

*Di bekep author kebanyakan bacot*

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Supranatural

*bener ga tuh genrenya?*

Warning : OOC, mungkin deh! Ga nyambung iya!

OC,mungkin banget..

Straight/lurus sesat*duakk* & sebagainya..

Pokoknya typo berterbangan dengan bebas!

Notes : kemaren pas aq baca" fict naruto, aq nemu judul yg sama ma nie fict. Kaget! Jelas. Ga percaya? Pasti. Koq bisa gitu sama. Padahal aq sampai jamuran mikir judul aja. Tapi ternyata pas baca, isinya beda jauh ma nie fict. Rasanya lega banget! Syukurlah.. aq ga mau ntar di bilang niru fict orang saking ga kretifnya...

Kea: Ngapain lo kasih tau masalah sepele gitu?

Zee: Itu penting o,on! Supaya ntar ga dikira nyolong ide orang. Supaya fict ini mau dibaca ma orang. Supaya kita tau sampai mana batas kreatifitas kita, supaya...hmmmm*dibekep ma kain lap*

Kea: Klo lu ngomong supaya mulu, kapan nie fict diketik dodol! *sambil bekep Zee & nyeret ke kandang ayam*

Okeh! Kita mulai coz tadi kebanyakan ngebacot, ga jadi-jadi juga ntar nie fict picisan...

**Part 1...**

Suasana Ninja Akademi sedang ramai sekarang. Karena hari ini Iruka- sensei mengajak anak didiknya belajar diluar. Udara juga sangat mendukung kegiatan tersebut terbukti dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat diantara pepohonan(?). Para murid duduk berjejer di halaman belakang yang rindang.

"Nah semuanya,sesuai janjiku minggu kemarin. Hari ini aku akan menceritakan tentang legenda Dewi Bulan", ucap Iruka memfokuskan perhatian anak-anak yang asik ngobrol sana sini padanya.

"Memangnya legenda itu benar sensei?" tanya seorang anak yang duduk tepat didepan Iruka.

"Masa kau tidak tau? Payah kau!"ejek teman yg duduk dibelakangnya. Gelak tawa pun berderai riuh akibat perkataan anak tersebut. Teman yang diejek hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Iruka-sensei yg melihatnya jadi kasihan.

"Tenang anak-anak! Bagi yang sudah tau dengarkan saja. Bagi yang belum pasang telinga baik-baik", ucap Iruka menenangkan murid didiknya yang masih tertawa. Anak-anak mulai diam dan mendengarkan Iruka-sensei yg mulai bercerita.

Legenda Dewi Bulan

Dulu ada cerita yang selalu didongengkan pada anak-anak yaitu tentang Dewi yang tinggal di bulan. Awalnya dia adalah seorang Dewi yang tinggal di Khayangan. Tapi suatu hari suaminya ditugaskan untuk menolong rakyat dari panasnya sengatan matahari yang konon berjumlah 10 buah. Suaminya bernama Dewa Hou Yi. Dewa Hou Yi pun turun ke bumi dan memanah 9 matahari. Ia sisakan 1 untuk menerangi bumi kala siang. Tapi ternyata Hou Yi melakukan kesalahan. Dewa Tertinggi Khayangan hanya memintanya menolong rakyat bukan memusnahkan 9 matahari. Akibatnya Hou Yi dihukum dibumi dan tak bisa kembali jadi dewa. Istrinya pun Dewi Chang e terkena imbasnya. Dibumi Hou Yi diangkat menjadi raja. Chang e sangat bosan dan segera ingin kembali menjadi Dewi.

Suatu hari suaminya,Hou Yi mendapatkan pil sakti dari seorang tabib. Jika minum pil itu,ia bisa menjadi Dewa kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, Chang e meminum pil tersebut. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Chang e pun melayang keluar dari istana. Malam itu bulan bersinar amat terang,Chang e terus terbang melayang kearah bulan dan tinggal disana.

Istana Rembulan diluar dugaan,ternyata sangat sunyi. Disana hanya ada seekor kelinci yg tak pernah berhenti menumbuk obat dilumpang dan sebatang pohon Kayu Manis. Chang e amat kesepian, tapi ia tak bisa turun kedunia dan bertemu suaminya. Ia mulai menyesal dan menangis mengenang kebaikan suaminya. Ketika sedang menangis, Chang e menyadari bahwa airmatanya berubah menjadi butiran mutiara warna-warni. Chang e yang bingung dan sedih memungut mutiara tersebut dan menggantungnya dipohon Kayu Manis.

Sementara itu,Hou Yi yang menyadari bahwa obat kekal abadi telah dicuri istrinya, lalu mengejar ke angkasa. Tapi angin besar datang dan membawannya terhampar ke atas sebuah gunung. Dipuncak gunung itu terdapat istana yang dihuni Dong Wang Gong. "Tak usah resah. Sekarang istrimu telah menjadi Dewi di Bulan dan kamupun karena kegagahan dan keberanianmu pantas untuk menjadi Dewa. Untukmu telah disiapkan sebuah istana di Matahari untuk menjadi tempat tinggalmu. Sejak sekarang Yang dan Yin akan bersatu selamanya", kata Dong Wang Gong. Lalu ia memberi sebuah kue dan sebuah jimat yg bisa melindunginya terhadap dinginnya Bulan bila datang mengunjungi Chang e.

Di Bulan ia melihat istrinya sedang termenung kesepian. Hou Yi tidak mempermasalahkan pencurian obat karena keduanya telah menjadi dewa. Di bulan Hou Yi mendirikan sebuah istana Guang Han Gong (istana kesejukan abadi) untuk tempat tinggal Chang e. Hou Yi mengubah butiran mutiara yang berhamburan selain dari yang digantung Chang e di pohon Kayu Manis. Ternyata masih banyak lagi dari airmata istrinya. Ia menjadikan mutiara itu pelayan,dayang dan prajurit untuk menjaga,menemani dan melayani Chang e.

"Demikian ceritanya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Iruka-sensei melihat kearah muridnya. Duengg... Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat murid-muridnya menguap.

Apa mau dikata,ceritanya bikin ngantuk sich. Saia juga pake jepit jemuran dimata biar ga molor. Oke! Back to story...

"Aduh sensei.. kenapa Hou Yi mau aja maafin istrinya itu? Kalau aku pasti ku ulek-ulek biar tau rasa!"ucap anak yang duduk di belakang dengan gemas. Temen-temennya pada sweatdrop mendengar ucapanya. Sebutir keringat jagung jatuh di kepala Iruka.

'Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini berpikiran sesadis itu' inner Iruka sambil menghela nafas.

"Sensei.. kenapa mereka dikatakan Yang dan Yin? Lagipula nama mereka aneh sekali. Siapa tadi nama Dewi Bulannya.. jahe? Cage? Change?" ucap anak yang masih duduk didepan Iruka-sensei.

Karuan saja mendengar nama-nama aneh yang disebutnya meledaklah tawa teman sekelasnya.

Buahahahaha... gakgakgakgak...

"Bagaimana bisa kau kepikiran nama seaneh itu? Kau tuli ya?" ejek teman disampingnya sambil tertawa ngakak hingga guling-guling. Iruka hanya senyum-senyum gaje,maklum akan ucapan muridnya.

"Yang benar itu Chang e. Konoha menyebutnya Dewi Tsuki. Dinegara lain dikenal dengan nama Dewi Yue. 'Yang' adalah unsur negatif dari bulan dan 'Yin' unsur positif matahari. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain", terang Iruka setelah anak didiknya berhenti tertawa. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah mereka yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Ia bersyukur konoha sudah bebas dari ancaman perang. Semua itu berkat perjuangan dari anak murid kesayangannya. Yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri.

Setelah selesai mengajar dan menyuruh murid-muridnya pulang. Iruka berjalan menuju kantornya. Dalam perjalanannya ,Iruka melamunkan sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatinya setiap selesai menceritakan legenda Dewi Bulan. Ia bingung ada beberapa lembar terakhir dari cerita itu yang hilang. Iruka sudah pernah bertanya pada petugas perpustakaan, tapi mereka cuma bilang buku cerita itu dari dulu seperti itu. Buku itu ditemukan Hokage Ketiga tersimpan diantara ribuan gulungan dan buku lainnya. Pernah ia bertanya pada sang Godaime tapi jawabannya sama saja. Sejak itu ia tidak lagi mencari tahu kenapa.

Malam hari dikonoha sangat dingin. Maklum sudah memasuki musim hujan. Malam semakin larut dan sepi. Para penduduk sudah nyaman dibalik selimut dan terbuai mimpi. Seakan enggan untuk terbangun lagi diesok harinya. Jika malam dingin orang memilih untuk bergelung di ranjang. Lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda yang memilih duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki dipagar pembatas apartemennya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bulan baru yg muncul. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap langit malam yg dihiasi ribuan bintang. Dalam matanya yang biru terpancar kekaguman. Rambut pirang-emasnya meliuk-liuk tersapu angin malam. Garis wajahnya yang lembut semakin lembut dengan 3 pasang garis halus dipipinya. Ya Naruto terlihat bercahaya dibawah siraman langit malam. Saking enaknya menatap langit Naruto lupa sekitarnya.

Pukkk.. satu sentuhan menyadarkan Naruto dari keasikannya.

"Kau belum tidur Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Naruto tanpa menolehpun tau siapa yg mengusiknya. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya demikian.

"Gahh.. Teme! Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" alih-alih menjawab. Naruto malah bertanya balik. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ck..Teme! kau ini bener-bener miskin kata ya", ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hn. Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke untuk Naruto yang sudah turun dari pagar apartemennya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali melihat langit. Setelah berhasil menghancurkan akatsuki dan membunuh Uchiha Madara sang biang kerok,Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Setelah berdebat sekian lama dengan para Kage dan Tetua Desa masalah Sasuke. Akhirnya diputuskan hukuman Sasuke adalah menjalankan tugas Shinobi tanpa bayaran dan membantu membangun kembali desa Konoha yang hancur. Tentu saja dengan diawasi Anbu terkuat Konoha. Sasuke bener-bener merasakan rasanya dihina,diejek bahkan dilempari batu oleh para penduduk desa. Untunglah Naruto dan teman-teman yg lain mau membantunya dan tetap berteman dengannya. Naruto yang paling marah jika warga desa menyakiti Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah saudara yg sangat berharga yg akhirnya dia miliki. Makanya Naruto sangat membela Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke dengan Naruto. Dia sangat menyesal telah membuat Naruto menderita dan menghancurkan Konoha. Dia menyesali sisi lemahnya yang dengan mudah masuk dalm perangkap Madara. Karena itu sekarang Sasuke berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungi sosok sahabat dan saudara juga Konoha yang sekarang dicintainya.

"Ne Teme, apa kau suka bulan purnama?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sasuke yang dari tadi memandand langit mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto yg masih enggan berpaling dari langit malam. Betapa Sasuke heran akan pertanyaaan yang terlontar padanya itu. Tapi semua terlihat datar saja di wajah stoicnya itu.

"Mungkin", jawab Sasuke setelah sejenak mengamati Naruto. Naruto hanya menarik napas pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tidurlah Dobe. Malam semakin larut. Kaukan susah bangun pagi', ucap Sasuke saat tak ada lagi hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Lagipula malam semakin dingin.

"Haahhh..." Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. "Selamat malam Teme", ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pntu kamarnya. Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Berharap malam ini dia akan tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan. *khekhekhe... silahkan berharap selagi bisa Naruto*

Siang hari di Konoha bukanlah waktu yang pas buat jalan-jalan. Warga berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan utama. Kegiatan warga telah sampai pada puncaknya di siang ini. Entah makan siang atau sekedar beristirahat. Para Ninja Konoha pun memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dibukit Hokage,Naruto duduk bersila sembari memandang desa Konoha. Diamatinya orang-orang yang bersliweran dibawah mencari tempat istirahat yang pas. Sembari mengamati,tangannya terus menyuap ramen makan siangnya. Kali ini Naruto makan dengan pelan, tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Naruto bela-belain membawa mangkuk ramennya ke Bukit Hokage. Paman Ichiraku hanya geleng-bener kaga ngerti. Sesekali Naruto menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bener-bener seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenal berisik itu.*maksud lo!*

"Haahh..." lagi Naruto menghela napas sembari mengacak rambutnya. Kasihan sekali rambutnya. Udah jabrik di acak tambah ancur dah. "Gara-gara mimpi sialan itu! Aku jadi bingung begini" keluh Naruto pada dirinya. Dia jadi ingat mimpinya semalam.

Flasback

Naruto tidur dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Dari raut wajahnya yg berkeringat bisa disimpulkan Naruto sedang mimpi buruk.

Dalam mimpinya Naruto berada ditempat serba terang. Saking terangnya, dia bahkan tak mampu membuka matanya. Naruto bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang. Tiba-tiba..

"Tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu ya. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu lagi",satu suara masuk dalam telinganya.

"Siapa disana?"tanya Naruto yang tak melihat apapun. Tangannya menggapai sekelilingnya.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi aku datang menjemputmu Naru_hime" sahut suara itu semakin menjauh.

"Hei..tunggu!"teriak Naruto. Seketika Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia meraba wajahnya yang basah. Naruto turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai membasuh mukanya,Naruto memandang kaca. Diusapnya mukanya dengan handuk. 'Apa maksud mimpi barusan? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' batin Naruto seraya kembali kekasurnya. Ia mencoba kembali tidur. Tapi Naruto yang masih terbayang mimpinya tak bisa tidur. Hasilnya segaris hitam kantung mata melingkari mata birunya. Miriplah dikit ma punya Gaara,tapi ga tebel-tebel amat.*maksud lo?*

End flashback

Saking enaknya melamun, Naruto lagi-lagi tak sadar seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dobe?"ujar Sasuke. Tangannya masih menempel di pundak Naruto. Reaksi Naruto sungguh mengejutkan. Naruto tersedak ramen yang dimakannya dan menumpahkan sisa ramen diatas kepala patung Hokage ke-5. 'waduh! Kalau sampai Tsunade baa-chan lihat ini,bisa mati aku'batin Naruto panik.

"Gahh! Teme. Bisa tidak jangan mengagetkan begitu!"teriak Naruto kencang hingga Sasuke menyumbat telinganya. Mencegah tuli dini. Pepatah bilang lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati.

Duakk...

"Sakittt!"erang Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yg benjut ditabok Sasuke. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh,pasti mati kau Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe!"sahut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan tangan terlipat didada.

"Baka Teme!"sahut Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. Dia bener-bener kesal sekali. Naruto menggerunum gaje pada Sasuke. Tapi yang pasti kalimat berikutnya yang diucapkan Naruto membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut. Mau tau?

"Hiks.. gomen ne ramen. Aku membuat mu sia-sia. Jika kau tidak tenang dan ingin balas dendam,lakukansaja pada Sasu-Teme itu. Kalau perlu hukum dia kepala terbalik dan paksa dia memakanmu ramen. Semoga kau puas ramen"doa Naruto pada sang ramen.

Sasuke yg mendengarnya semakin bergelora hasratnya untuk menguliti sosok didepannya ini. Aura membunuhnya memancar dengan kuat. Naruto yg merasa dingin menoleh dengan slow saja Sakura tidak datang dan mencegah,niscaya Naruto akan menjadi Naruto panggang mungkin. 'Teme itu bener-bener mengerikan'batin Naruto yang berlindung dibelakang Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng sweatdrop, maklum akan tingkah para sahabatnya ini. Sudah biasa baginya melihat Sasuke dan Naruto adu mulut. Bahkan sampai adu bogem juga. Ujung-ujungnya Sakura juga yang akan melerai mereka. Jangankan Naruto dan Sasuke, warga Konoha sangat menghindari amukan dari murid Tsunade itu. Alasannya? Pikir saja sendiri.

"Ada apa kau kemari Sakura?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke wajah datarnya setelah gagal memutilasi Naruto.

"Iya Sakura-chan"ucap Naruto juga setelah melihat situasi aman.

"Jangan kira ini selesai begitu saja Dobe"ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto. Hiee.. Naruto hanya bergindik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menikmati sekali menggoda Naruto. 'Denganku dia selalu saja dingin'batin Sakura yg melihat adu mulut mereka.

"Hokage-sama memanggil Rokie-Nin 12", ucap Sakura menghentikan sejenak perang antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali Baa-chan memanggil kita semua. Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yg berbalik menatap Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti. Ayo"ajak Sakura seraya segera berbalik dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kantor Hokage

Tsunade duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Tangannya bertumpu diatas meja menahan dagunya. Matanya menatap tajam para Ninja dihadapannya. Para Ninja muda itu berbaris rapi menunggu titah sang Hokage.

"Mana Naruto dan team 7 lainnya?"tanya Tsunade pada Shizune yang berdiri disampingnya. Belum sempat Shizune menjawab,pintu kantor terbuka lebar dan masuklah team 7.

"Kalian terlambat"vonis Tsunade langsung. Mata tajamnya bagai pisau bedah bagi Naruto.

"Maaf Baa-chan. Soalnya si Teme ini tadi memungut anak ayam dijalan. Dan dia bersih keras untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya",jelas Naruto pada Tsunade alasan mereka terlambat.

"Haaahh!"serempak semua yg ada disana kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha memelihara ayam. Sedangkan Sasuke membatu mendengar alasan konyol Naruto. Seketika aura membunuhnya menguar,membuat udara sesak.

"Ck,merepotkan",ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap. Diliriknya Naruto yg anteng ayem adem dengan wajah inosennya. 'Kasihan kau Sasuke'batin Shikamaru.

"Na..ru..to..",nada penuh tekanan itu terdengar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Matanya telah berubah merah menyala dan menatap Naruto tajam. Tak sabar rasanya Sasuke ingin segera menguliti Naruto. Memanggangnya pada nyala Amaterasu dan menyimpannya dalam Tsukuyomi.*nikmatilah Naruto*

Semua yg ada diruang Hokage itu bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang bersiap mencabut katananya. Bahkan Tsunade pun tak bergeming dari kursinya. Sedangkan Naruto ia malah santai. Seakan tak melihat apapun. Padahal yang lain seperti melihat neraka didepan mata.

"Na..Naruto-kun", gagap Hinata seraya melihat Naruto yang tetap santai.

"Hei Sasuke!kau serius. Tidak khawatir dengan yang lebih dari ini?"ucap Naruto dengan penuh senyum atau err..seringai mungkin. Sasuke yang sadar kemana arah bicara Naruto langsung diam. Secara perlahan dia menghilangkan hawa pembunuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto tapi mulutnya menyunggingkan seringai khas Uchiha. Mereka yang melihatnya jadi bingung dan heran sendiri. Tumben gitu loh Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan seringai khas klannya didepan banyak orang. Biasanya juga cuma muka datar dan seringai angkuh saja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tsunade yg sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Ninja muda itu. Padahal hatinya dag dig dug ga karuan juga tadi.'Mereka ini tidak ada matinya ya'batin Tsunade mingkem.

"Kenapa kami semua dipanggil Hokage-sama?" Neji yg diam buka suara mewakili penasaran teman-temannya. Mereka semua diam menunggu jawaban sang Hokage.

"Aku ingin kalian tahu satu hal dan ini penting untuk diketahui", ucap Tsunade sembari menatap mereka satu persatu. Pandangannya berhenti pada Naruto. "Negara Iblis telah menemukan Raja baru dan penasehat baru untuk Negara mereka", lanjut Tsunade tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

'Kenapa Baa-chan menatapku seperti itu ya?'batin Naruto yg merasa heran karena diperhatikan terus. Bukan hanya Naruto yang saja tapi yang lain pun menyadari kalau sang Hokage hanya menatap Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Neji lagi. Dia bingung juga. Negara iblis dapat raja kok mereka anyg repot.

"Bener Baa-chan. Lagian kenapa dari tadi Baa-chan melihatku terus? Aku gantengkan!" ucap Naruto yang merasa narsis juga diliati terus.

Para pendengar yang ada di sana langsung bergubrak ria sambil melotot pada Naruto yang cengengesan gaje.

"Setelah Raja Negara Iblis muncul,sang Miko Negara Iblis menghilang", ujar Tsunade seraya memandang wajah semuanya. Ekspresi yg mereka tampilkan beragam tapi yang sangat syok adalah Naruto. Mengapa? Mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang*plak*ngawur!

Sesaat Naruto merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan satu katapun. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya memandang Naruto sedih. Sasuke yang tak tahu hanya diam memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muram.

"Menghilang bagaimana Hokage-sama?" giliran Shikamaru sekarang yang bertanya. Dia juga tak habis pikir orang bisa hilang kecuali mati.

Tsunade diam sambil memandang Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya lantai dapat memberi jawaban akan tanyanya. 'Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini pada Naruto' batin Tsunade iba melihat pemuda yang dianggap cucu sendiri itu bersedih.

"Apakah Shion dibunuh Baa-chan?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya seraya menatap hampa pada sang Hokage.

"..." Tsunade hanya membisu.

Belum sempat sang Hokage menjawab, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjawab untukmu Tsunade-sama?" ucap seseorang yang terdengar menggema diruangan tersebut.

Sontak semua Ninja muda itu memasang pose siaga tempur. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, seolah bertanya salah seorang dari mereka yang tadi berbicara. Tsunade langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat disebelah tubuhnya.

"Baiklah", jawab suara itu. Setelah itu segulung kabut tipis muncul disisi kiri dekat jendela. Saat kabut itu lenyap,kagetlah mereka semua.

Ehhhhhhhhh! Pekik kaget terpancar jelas diwajah mereka.

Continue...

Siapakah yang muncul itu. Ada yang mau nebak?

Zee: Ini apa?*nunjuk nie fict*

Kea: Hasil bacot author.*muka inosen*

Zee: Lalu..kita ini apa?*nunjuk dirinya & Kea*

Kea: Chara nya author.*masih pajang muka inosennya*

Zee: Bodoh! Klo kita chara'y kenapa ga dapat dialog bego!*melototi Kea*

Kea:*sweatdrop* glek... meneketehe! Tanya noh ma author.*nunjuk author ge berjemur*

Zee: Heh author geblek! Koq kita ga dapat dialog?*goncang2 author*

Au: Sabar dikit napa sie!*esmosi juga nie* ntar lo dapat klo udah mo kelar.

Zee: What the!*syok truz meleleh*

Bagaimana?gaje? ancur? Ga nyambungkah?

Tolong kasih saia saran & kritik.

Saia bener-bener puyeng liatnya. Jadi ga berani baca ulang.

Ripiuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ya iyahlah punya Bang Kishi! Saia mau pinjam aja mesti adu suit dulu!

Gila ga tuh….

Pair : SasufemNaru gitu! *kaga nahan bikin yaoi*

Zee : Makanya liat yang bener ntu pair! Dasar author dodol!

Kea : Banyak bacot luu!

Zee : Apa! Ngajak ribut lo!*nyinsing lengan baju*

Kea : Maju loo!

Bak buk bik duak doorr! KABUM!

Author : Mampuz lo be 2! Bisanya ngericuh aja! Lupain aja mereka ok? Lanjut!

Rate : T ajalah. Buat jaga-jaga…

Genre : Fantasy & Supranatural

*kasih saran gimana nentuin genre please*

Warning : OC saia keluar..

OOC akut!

Biasa aja kog! Straight gitu…

Sekarang masih Naruto man..

Notes : saya ga akan nulis di warning klo 'ga suka ga usah baca'. Alasannya? Saya percaya klo readers semua itu udah dewasa. Jadi walaupun ga ada warning gitu, klo emang ga suka ya usah aja kan. Ga usah pakai ninggalin jejak segala kaya flame gitu. Kadang saya kesel juga pas baca fic author lain ada yang ngasih flame ga mutu! Emang flamer tau gimana usaha para author buat bikin mahakarya fic-fic keren gitu!*klo saya masih amatir sie yah wajar*

Saya ga nerima flame tentang pair ya. Tapi klo story kurang memuaskan ya boleh lah di saranin bagusnya gimana ya..

Kok jadi ngerecokin gini ya. Yasudlah..

Saya lagi cari 'sansak stres' jadi beginilah adanya..

Balesan review di bawah ya. ^-^

Talk bold = Kyuubi

Let"s to go!

*ga becus English nie*

**Part 2**

Setelah asap tipis sirna dari pandangan, tampaklah seorang gadis yang duduk menjuntai di jendela kantor Hokage itu. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap para ninja yang melihatnya dengan waspada. Rambut cokelatnya melambai tersaput angin dari jendela. Wajahnya sungguh cantik sekali. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju. Mata coklatnya menatap mereka satu persatu dengan seksama hingga pandangannya berhenti pada seorang ninja berambut kuning dan berambut pantat ayam.*maksud lo!*

Gadis dengan baju menyerupai Kimono merah itu dan celana panjang serta sehelai kain panjang yang melingkari bahunya bagaikan sebuah selendang.*emang tali jemuran pake melilit segala* tersenyum lebih manis pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa heran sendiri.

"Siapa kau? datang darimana?" tanya Tsunade setelah tersadar dari suasana yang bagaikan di kuburan itu.

"Nama ku Kiel De Lotta. Aku hanya seorang petualang kok," ucapnya seraya turun dari bingkai jendela dan berjalan perlahan kearah mereka.

Para ninja Konoha ini semakin menggenggam erat kunai yg teracung didepan wajah. Bersiap pada segala hal. Bahkan Tsunade pun masih berdiri dari duduknya. Suasana kembali menegang.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak membawa permusuhan dengan datang kesini. Aku hanya datang mengantarkan pesan aja kok," ucapnya enteng tanpa takut pada sekitarnya. Matanya tetap menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tsunade pun menghela nafas panjang menanggapinya. "Pesan apa yang kau antarkan?" tanyanya to the point.

"Hei..hei.. apa begini cara kalian menyambut tamu?" katanya lagi sambil berjalan dengan santainya kearah sofa empuk di pojok ruangan itu. Mereka semua melongo melihat gadis itu sudah santai di sofa.

"Kapan dia disana Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke disampingnya yang masih lekat menatap sang gadis.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Gahh Teme! Kau ini menyebalkan!" maki Naruto yang langsung cemberut wajahnya.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kalian semua simpan senjata kalian!" ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba menengahi debat antara keduanya yang akan mulai memanas .

"Tapi baa-chan dia.." bantahan Naruto langsung tersangkut di kerongkongannya saat Tsunade menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahahahaha… Kalian ga pernah berubah ya sejak dulu", ucapnya seraya tertawa anggun. Matanya sampai sipit menahan agar tidak lepas ketawa ngakak.

Sekali lagi ruangan itu sepi. Yang terdengar hanya kikik gadis itu yang masih menahan tawanya. Sampai akhirnya salah satu buka suara.

"Sejak dulu heh! Kau bicara seolah mengenal mereka saja dari zaman sebelumnya", ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam pada sang gadis. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap heran. Memang mereka pernah bertemu ya.

Terlebih Naruto yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Memang otak siputnya itu terlalu lamban dalam menganalisa ya. *rasengan*

Kiel mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang barusan bersuara. Ditatapnya lama pemuda itu. "Keturunan Nara memang hebat! Jenius sejati!", tuturnya seraya tersenyum dan memandang mereka bergantian.

Sekali lagi mereka semua terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tau nama keluarga Shikamaru, sedangkan mereka belum kenalan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka semua. Seakan semua itu tertulis diwajah mereka.

"Bukan cuma putra Nara saja kok. Tapi kalian semua juga aku sangat kenal", lanjutnya lagi semakin menambah keheranan para ninja muda itu.

Tsunade yang merasa arah pembicaraan semakin tidak karuan langsung bertanya" Pesan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" ulangnya seraya memandang sang gadis dengan tajam.

Kiel langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang Hokage yang bertopang dagu. Sambil berdiri Kiel melangkah pelan kearah jendela tempatnya datang tadi.

"Shion-chan bilang dia akan datang pada malam bulan purnama sepuluh hari lagi. Kedatangannya untuk menjemput pulang seseorang dari Konoha", katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang cuma melongo tidak mengerti.

Sekali lagi Kiel berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi gugup dengan wajah merona.

Seteleh berhadapan dengan Naruto, Kiel diam sejenak mengamati. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Benarkan Kyuubi!". Setelah berkata demikian Kiel langsung mundur kearah jendela.

Naruto langsung membeku ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebut Kyuubi. Tubuhnya gemetar seolah Kyuubi merobek tubuhnya ingin keluar.

Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tanpa sadar jatuh berlutut dilantai. Bukan hanya Naruto saja, tapi mereka semua yang mendengarnya seakan tersambar petir. Bagaimana gadis itu tau bahwa didalam tubuh Naruto ada Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto memandang tajam gadis itu dengan tatapan khas Uchiha, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan kekesalannya. Giginya bergemeretuk menahan amarahnya. Jika tidak memandang ada Hokage mungkin sudah diterjangnya gadis itu.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali dia memberikan tinjunya pada gadis itu. Beraninya dia!

Tsunade hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap tajam pada Kiel. Sedangkan yang ditatap tetep aja adem ayem. Ga ngerasa klo di ruangan itu udara terasa panas akibat ucapannya

"Ah iya… bukannya sepuluh hari lagi kau ulangtahunkan Naruto? Manfaatkan ya!". Belum dingin suasana, Kiel malah menambah suasana makin panas. Dengan entengnya dia berucap tanpa melihat efeknya.

Sejenak mereka semua terdiam, mencoba menganalisa perkataan gadis itu. Bahkan Tsunade pun menundukkan kepalanya menahan gemeretuk giginya yang saling beradu kuat. Dengan sekali sentakan seluruh manusia yang ada langsung melotot tak sadar pada sosok Naruto yang menerjang kearah sang gadis. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah dan kekesalan yang tak terkira. Berharap dengan kecepatan itu dia mampu menahan sang gadis.

Kiel hanya melihat sekilas dan tersenyum padanya sebelum hilang tertelan kabut tipis. Naruto hanya menangkap tempat kosong di samping jendela itu.

Tsunade hanya terduduk lemas di kursinya. Otaknya berputar cepat memikirkan makna ganda di balik ucapan gadis itu sebelum menghilang. Bahkan para ninja itu pun tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa. Mereka hanya mampu melongo melihat semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Kalian semua bubar. Nanti kita akan membahas masalah ini lagi. Dan ingat! Jangan biarkan para Shinobi lain mengetahui masalah ini", seru Tsunade sesaat setelah mereka kembali fokus.

****

Naruto melompat dengan lesu di antara pepohonan. Dia tak berniat kembali ke apartemennya melainkan terus keluar desa menuju tempat latihan yang biasa. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau dan sulit di ajak kompromi.

Dia ingin menenangkan diri dan bersantai sejenak di pinggir sungai. Sesampainya Naruto langsung melepas kasutnya dan merendam kakinya ke air mengalir. Sambil menghela napas panjang matanya mendongak menatap langit yang beranjak sore.

Di dalam kepalanya berputar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh gadis di kantor Hokage tadi. Karena terlalu serius Naruto tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan sekeras itu. Nanti otak mu jadi semakin Dobe" ujar seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tangan merogoh ke saku celananya. Wajah datarnya menyiratkan rasa khawati pada orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Ne.. Teme. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya aku menghilang?" alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke kontan langsung memutar badan Naruto menghadap padanya. "Jangan pernah kau berkata seperti itu lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun membawa mu pergi dari sini" dengan suara rendah Sasuke menekan kuat pundak Naruto.

Matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang dalam. Mata onyx itu menyiratkan segala bentuk emosi yang di tahannya sedari tadi di kantor Hokage.

"Ittaii.." ringisan Naruto menanggapi ucapan yang terlontar padanya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun, kemudian buru-buru melepas pegangannya. Wajahnya langsung berpaling kearah lain. Setitik rona merah menempel di pipi pucatnya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk mengusap pundaknya yang perih.

'Apa tadi yang kukatakan!' inner Sasuke sambil merutuk mulutnya yang keceplosan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang juga sedang menatap padanya. Naruto menatap lekat mata sehitam malam itu kemudian tersenyum manis. Sedangkan yang di tatap cuma bisa mengutuk rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Teme. Arigatou!" seru Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke di depannya. Tak ayal keduanya jatuh terbaring di rerumputan sungai tersebut.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Dirinya tak bergerak dari tindihan Naruto. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat mata biru yang sepertinya tak sadar akan perbuatannya. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak setengah inci lagi untuk saling menempel. Tinggal mengangkat dagu sedikit maka akan tercipta ciuman yang basah. Tapi pada dasarnya otak Naruto yang lelet itu, ia baru sadar setelah menatap mata tajam Sasuke padanya. Tanpa melalui merona lagi, wajah Naruto langsung seperti kepiting goreng merahnya.

Bahkan saking sadarnya, Naruto langsung mundur dan kecebur ke dalam sungai tanpa ampun. Bahkan dia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya ke permukaan. Sasuke hanya melongo sesaat melihat reaksi rubah itu yang di luar dugaan. Karuan saja Sasuke langsung terbahak tanpa ingat dia itu Uchiha.

"Hahahahahaha… Baka Dobe! Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu!" kata Sasuke di sela tawanya. Tubuhnya terbungkuk menahan perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa saking kerasnya.

Naruto yang mendengar tawa keras Sasuke langsung naik ke darat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dari kepalan tangannya di kepala ayam Sasuke. Betapa kesalnya Naruto di tertawakan hingga sebegitunya oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Seketika dia langsung lupa sebab sampai dia nyemplung ke sungai tadi.

"Kau harus mentraktirku ramen Teme karena menertawakanku sebegitunya. Kau mesti tanggungjawab perbuatanmu ini Sasu-baka!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sibuk mengelus kepalanya aikbat tabokan Naruto tadi.

"Kau jatuh bukan salahku Dobe. Itu karena kau Dobe", ejek Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya itu. Membuat Naruto semakin kesal saja. Pipinya menggembung seperti ikan Fuugu.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya traktir aku makan!". Naruto langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terkesan childish itu.

Sayang Naruto tak melihat senyuman tulus terkembang di wajah Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dengan santai di belakangnya.

'Kau itu manis sekali dobe' bisik hati Sasuke yang menatap lekat tubuh Naruto yang basah kuyup sehingga bajunya menempel ketat ditubuhnya. Entah sadar atau tidak tapi itulah pikiran Sasuke saat mengikuti Naruto ke Ichiraku ramen yang tetap dengan baju basahnya. Dasarnya Uchiha itu memang mesum ya!

****

**Another place**

Perbatasan Konoha dan Sunagakure dimana tempat itu sangat ketat dari jangkauan patroli para shinobi ke dua negara. Tapi tak seorangpun menyadari bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang dengan mudahnya lalu lalang tanpa hambatan di sekitar perbatasan itu. Bahkan para ninja itu juga tak tahu tentang goa yang tersembunyi dengan apiknya di tempat yang dapat mereka jangkau dengan mudah.

Goa itu bagaikan ilusi bagi mereka yang sering melaluinya tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa tempat itu nyata. Goa yang bagaikan terowongan bawah tanah itu sungguh berkelok dan sangat panjang. Sepanjang dindingnya terpasang obor sebagai penerangan ala kadarnya. Selain itu juga dindingnya dipenuhi lumut hijau yang menjijikkan. Jika melihat kondisi demikian tak mungkin ada orang yang mau tinggal disana.

Tapi bagi orang tertentu itu adalah tempat tersembunyi yang paling aman. Bagaikan perlindungan singa didalam kawanan domba. Tinggal memoles sedikit saja maka takkan ada yang curiga kau siapa.

Di ujung lorong yang ada sebuah ruangan luas terbentang. Tampak seseorang berambut putih dan berkacamata. Dia tampak sibuk dengan berbagai bahan ramuan di mejanya. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, maka yang tampak adalah wajah yang tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

Matanya menyala penuh ambisi dan dendam. Seringai puas tertuang dalam wajah bengis itu. " Sebentar lagi Konoha akan tamat. Kalian akan rasakan pembalasanku. Impianmu akan segera terwujud Orochimaru-sama". Lalu yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah tawa kejam yang sanggup membunuh burung sekalipun hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

**Keykeykeykeykeykeykey**

Saat malam datang menyapa Konoha, yang terlihat hanyalah sunyi sepi. Warga lebih memilih berkumpul dalam kotatsu yang hangat dan berbagi cerita dengan keluarganya. Ditiap rumah terdengar tawa yang berderai bahagia. Bagi mereka masa ketakutan dan kegelapan telah sirna. Saat ini yang terasa adalah masa depan yang cerah dan ceria. Semua karena Naruto, pahlawan mereka yang telah memusnahkan biang dari ketakutan dan kecemasan warga Konoha.

Melalui jendela kantornya Tsunade memandang jauh kedepan. Matanya menatap awas kejauhan Konoha. Segala hal telah terjadi sampai saat ini pada desa kebanggannya ini. Bermacam kenangan silih berganti mampir di ingatannya dan tak satupun yang terlupakan olehnya.

Tsunade tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan demi kenangan dengan orang-orang terkasihnya. Ia ingat Jiraiya, Sennin mesum itu. Yang tak pernah absen menggodanya juga keusilannya yang selalu berakhir dengan benjol di sana sini akibat pukulan Tsunade. Juga Dan, kekasih yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Andai mereka masih ada dan ikut menikmati apa saja dan bagaimana Konoha sekarang. Setitik airmata menetes pelan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan Tsunade-sama?" Shizune menegur pelan Hokagenya itu. Hatinya miris seolah merasakan rasa kesepian dari nona besar itu. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Tsunade saat ini. Rasa takut dan cemas akan kehilangan lagi orang yang disayanginya.

"Tak ada apapun Shizune. Bagaimana? Apa kau temukan apa yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu?" Sahut Tsunade seraya kembali duduk dikursinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi empuk itu. Matanya menatap nyalang pada langit-langit ruangan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku telah mencari di perpustakaan umum hingga ruang penyimpanan berkas dan buku rahasia,tapi tidak menemukan apapun tentang wanita petualang itu", jawab Shizune dengan nada kecewa. Seharian ini dia telah menggeledah semua perpustakaan Konoha tapi tak menemukan apapun.

"Gadis itu sangat misterius. Aku hanya takut dia seorang mata-mata dan membahayakan Konoha serta Naruto. Aku cukup lelah sekarang jika harus berperang lagi. Saat ini Konoha sudah sangat damai". Tsunade mendesah panjang sambil mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit.

Shizune hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi sekarang. Pernyataan Hokage barusan cukup membuatnya takut untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sementara mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari beberapa hari telah berlalu. Bulan dilangit hampir bulat sempurna. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Mereka semakin tenggelam dalam kegelisahan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

**Purnama malam pertama**

Bulan indah menggantung dilangit. Malam ini cuaca sangat cerah seolah awan gelap terhapus begitu saja. Bintangpun memancar seterang kunang-kunang malam menemani bulan yang tak mau sendiri. Dibalik keindahan yang tampak oleh mata, tak satupun manusia mampu melihat apa yang tersembunyi didalam bulan itu sendiri.

Saat ini di dalam bulan, tampaklah Istana yang megah berdiri kokoh layaknya batu karang. Istana yang terbuat dari ribuan kristal bening kaca itu menjulang disangga oleh pilar tiang yang sangat seni sekali. Bahkan sanggup membuat perancang bangunan ternama sekalipun akan memohon untuk mempelajarinya.

Di halaman Istana Kesejukan Abadi ini, beberapa orang terlihat duduk melingkar pada sebuah meja yang ditata bagaikan meja bundar Romawi itu. Mereka duduk di kursi tinggi yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ice flower.

"Malam ini bulan terang sekali ya, seakan berbahagia sekali", salah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang diikat rapi itu memecah keheningan malam. Mata cokletnya menatap satu-persatu wajah para rekan dan saudaranya itu.

"Ya. Kau benar Ushi-oni. Aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali sekarang. Apa karena Oujo-sama akan segera kembali ya", sahut seorang wanita lain yang duduk di ujung. Rambut abu-abunya melambai lembut tertiup angin malam. Bibirnya menyeruakan senyum menawan. Namanya ialah Nibi no Nekomata.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu besok lusa. Akhirnya Kyuubi akan kembali,kami bisa melanjutkan pertarungan kami yang tertunda dulu", timpal pemuda lain di samping Ushi-oni. Mata emasnya bercahaya cemerlang dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya saling terkepal satu sama lain.

"Hanya itukah yang selalu kau pikirkan ehh Shukaku! Tentang battle konyol yang tak pernah kau menangi. Huhh..", cibir Nanabi. Matanya mengerling bosan menatap pemuda yang bernama Chibi no Shukaku itu dengan seringai mengejek.

Shukaku langsung berdiri dan langsung mengirimkan gelombang angin pada gadis bermata biru itu. Serangannya langsung buyar saat tangan seseorang melambai pelan menghentikan jurusnya.

"Cukup Shukaku. Simpan tenagamu untuk melawan Kyuubi nanti. Itupun jika kau masih berniat loh", potong gadis yang duduk disisi ujung lainnya. Mata ungunya menatap lembut semuanya.

Shukaku langsung duduk dan menggerutu sendiri. Wajahnya seketika jadi masam bagai jeruk perah(?).

"Nee Miko-sama, apakah persiapan untuk menjemput Oujo-sama telah selesai? Apa Pangeran brengsek itu masih belum menyadari jati dirinya juga?" tanya Isonade no Sanbi pada gadis disampingnya itu. Pemuda itu tampaknya yang paling tenang diantara mereka semua.

Saat itu juga semuanya langsung memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada pembicaraan keduanya. Menghentikan segala tingkah konyol mereka.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua telah siap, kita akan datang pada saat bulan purnama merajai malam. Semua telah disiapkan oleh Dewi Petualang disana. Akan dipastikan pula bagaimana keadaan Pangeran Kegelapan oleh kita semua disana pada saat yang tepat", jawabnya dengan lembut di iringi senyum memukau. Rambut pirang pucatnya terbang dipermainkan angin malam.

Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat dilihatnya mereka juga ikut tersenyum. "Tunggulah kami Naru-hime. Sebentar lagi kami akan datang menjemputmu ke tempat seharusnya kau berada". Lantunan suaranya bagaikan hembusan angin yang terbang jauh hingga ke Konoha.

**Skip time**

Gubrakkk..

Lagi-lagi Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya menghantam lantai tatami dengan keras. Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh panjang pendek karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia jatuh hanya karena mimpi.

Hanya saja mimpinya kali ini terasa sangat nyata sekali. Seolah itu bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Dan lagi ia sepertinya familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya Naru-hime itu.

Tapi sekali lagi karena otaknya yang sangat lelet itu, jadi Naruto hanya menganggap itu hanya mimpi karena merindukan seseorang saja. *Sepertinya author ingin sekali di bakar ehh!Rasengan double! Tepar*Mampuz kau author dodol! Enak saja aku di leleti teruz*

Naruto melihat jam weker yang berbentuk ayamnya itu. *Duh Naru kok ayam sie!*Woi Zee daritadi ngerecokin aja sie!Keluar!* okeh back to story,dari tadi tangan author kepleset mulu*

Sekarang masih jam 5 subuh. Tapi Naruto yang sudah terlanjur bangun sungguh tak berniat lagi melanjutkan tidurnya. Akhirnya dia langsung menghilang ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah rapi dengan pakaian ninjanya. Hanya saja hari ini dia tak ada misi hingga besok karena telah menyelesaikan misinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, jadi Naruto hanya bisa melamun dan melongo ria di kamarnya.

Karena teringat tak ada misi, Naruto lantas mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa dan celana panjang hitam kesayangannya. Di tambah sebuah jaket kulit biasa maka penampilannya perfect. Perfect dalam arti yang berbeda tergantung dari berbagai sudut pandang orang.

Naruto lantas melompat keluar dari jendela. Dia ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Beberapa hari ini pikirannya terlalu penuh akan hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Naruto terus melompat di atap beberapa rumah hingga sampai di tempat pemakaman Hokage ke-4. Naruto berdiri menatap makam kedua orangtuanya itu.

Setiap ada masalah dia pasti pergi kesini untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir.

"Ohayou tou-san, kaa-san. Gomen ne aku tidak membawa apa-apa saat menjenguk kalian. Saat ini toko bunga Ino masih belum buka, jadi aku tak bisa membeli bunga", suara Naruto terdengar lembut dan terbang bersama angin.

"Hari ini sangat istimewa untukku. Andai saja kalian masih ada,mungkin setiap hari pasti istimewa. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melewati ulangtahunku sendirian lagi, karena aku punya banyak teman yang menemani. Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku melihat dunia ini tou-san, kaa-san. Domo arigatougozaimasu". Naruto berlutut hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah saat mengucapkannya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk untuk menutupi airmatanya yang telah meleleh di pipinya.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Naru-hime. Orangtuamu pasti bangga padamu", satu suara disertai uluran tangan yang menggenggam sapu tangan terjulur pada Naruto. Dia berdiri disamping Naruto dengan tangan yang tetap terulur.

"Kau!

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. Tangannya segera menghapus sisa airmatanya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam pada gadis yang mengaku bernama Kiel itu.

"Mau apa kau disini?' geram Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

Tiba-tiba saja moodnya langsung berubah dratis. 'Sial aku tidak membawa perlengkapan ninjaku' batin Naruto. Dia jadi tambah kesal saja sekarang.

Kiel hanya tersenyum adem saja menghadapi orang di depannya. Baginya naruto itu sangat imut kalau sedang kesal begini. Coba saja lihat pipinya yang menggembung itu semakin memperjelas garis halus pipinya. Apalagi matanya yang melotot itu, seperti ikan tercekik saja dia. Ckk.. itu memuji atau mengejek ya.

"**Hei bocah! Kenapa kau tak juga sadar sie! Waktu kita semakin sempit bodoh!" **suara kyuubi tiba-tiba menggaung di kepala Naruto.

Seketika Naruto terpekur, dia sungguh lupa akan hal yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Memang tidak salah jika author bilang otak Naru itu lelet ya.*Kok dingin ya?*

"Ne Naru-chan,malam ini pesta ulangtahunmu kan. Datanglah ke bukit Hokage untuk merayakannya. Aku telah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu. Semuanya!". Setelah itu suara Kiel yang mendayu menghilang dari hadapannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kicau burung pagi yang tengah bergembira menyambut hari baru.

**Hutan terlarang**

Jauh di tengah hutan terlarang seorang pria bertudung dan berjubah hitam berdiri tegak di sebuah pohon yang tinggi. Matanya menatap licik desa Konoha di kejauhan yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal nama baginya.

"Bersiaplah Konoha. Ini adalah saat terakhir bagi kalian semua. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalasmu Uzumaki Naruto. Aku datang membawa kado terindah untuk ulangtahunmu", ucap pria itu seraya tertawa lebar. Tawa keji itu bergaung di dalam hutan kematian.

Burung-burung langsung terbang menjauh dari hutan tersebut, seakan merasakan bahaya yang tiada tara.

Bagai menyambut badai, bahkan di pagi hari yang cerah tiba-tiba suara guntur dan petir bersahutan terdengar. Suara itu bagai gaung perang yang segera di mulai.

**Kantor Hokage**

Saat ini Tsunade tengah berhadapan dengan tamu dari Sunagakure. Tamu yang datang tadi malam untuk memenuhi undangannya untuk merayakan ulangtahun Naruto. Tamu yang sangat penting bagi Naruto dan juga Konoha.

Saat sedang memegang gelas tea, dan ingin meminumnya bersamaan dengan petir gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping. Semua tampak panik. Bukan karena gelasnya, tapi sikap aneh sang Hokage yang tiba-tiba gemetar tanpa sebab.

"Anda baik-baik saja Hokage-sama?" suara dalam itu mampu mengusir ketegangan tapi tak cukup menghentikan gemetar Tsunade.

"Shizune! Bawa Naruto padaku. Cepat!". Teriak Tsunade dengan wajah panik. Shizune langsung pontang panting keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Tsunade-sama?" sekali lagi suara dalam yang tegas itu bertanya. Nadanya naik menjadi resah.

"Gaara. Ada apa kau kemari?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dan menyapa ceria teman baiknya dari Suna itu. Di belakangnya Shizune terengah-engah mencari nafasnya.

"Baa-chan.. kau kenapa..

**To be continue!**

Teparrrrrrrrrr!

Tanganku keriting ngetik non-stop. Maaf minna jika kurang memuaskan ya! Ide nya lagi pada liburan entah kemana nie. Cape nangkapnya. Segini dulu yahhh.

Saatnya balas repiu nihh! Zee akan tulis balasannya ya. Kea kamu yang baca! Balas yang bener ya, author mau istirahat dulu.

Zee : Dasar author berisik! Yoo minna..

**Nanao yumi :**

Salam kenal juga. Makasih atas sambutannya buat fic perdana ku ya. Yang bakal muncul nanti itu oc saia. Kenapa Naru-hime? Klo saia jawab sekarang berarti fic nie tamat ya. Doubel review yaa..

Disini pairnya femNaru kok. Tapi belum di chap nie. Update kilat? Tunggu saia buat petir dulu ya..

**Akira Ezakiya phantomthief :**

Makasih udah suka. Pair nya femNaru kok. Ga mampu buat yaoi..

Di usahakan kilat yaa..

**Namikaze Trisha :**

Arigatou udah baca. Di usahakan yaa..

Mudahan petir mau kerjasama supaya kilat..

Hehehehehe…

**Rose :**

Makasih udah penasaran. Pair femNaru kok. Oc diusahakan ya..

Kenapa sasu batal marah, mngkin lagi puasa kali ya..*becanda*

Itu nanti klo ada celah aku masukin di story yaa..

Update di tunggu yaa..

Okehhh! Thanks minna udah repiu. Author seneng banget banyak yang nanggapi fic abal ini. Jangan lupa repiu lagi yaaaa..

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Bang Kishimoto tak bersedia meminjamkan. Jadi ya terpaksa daku colong aja para pemainnya. Muahahahahaha…..

Zee : Memangnya mereka itu ayam apa! Kapan sie nie author ga ngelantur?

Kea : Biasa aja kali. Kan emang ada ayam kok di antara pemainnya.*nyengir*

Sasuke : Ohhh! Jadi ada yang bosan idup ya. Kebetulan ini Kusanagi baru aja diasah. Sini aku coba udah tajem apa belum.*usap-usap kusanagi*

Kea : Ehehehe… *kaburrr*

Author : Ga dikejar Sas? Kabur nohh..

Sasuke : gue mau potong elo author dodol! Enak aja gue disamain ma ayam! Sini lo!

*lari ngejar author*

Naruto : Teme bukannya rambutmu itu kaya ayam kan? Jadi ya wajar aja dikira ayam..

*pasang tampang watados*

Sasuke : baka Dobe! Rambut durenmu itu minta di potong rupanya!*ubah haluan lari*

All : Kaburrrr!

Okehh! Mari tinggalkan kegajean ga penting mereka. Saatnya memulai story kembali. Silahkan…..

Tapi bales repiu dulu ya, nie buat yang udah respon fic abal bin gaje ini.

**Namikaze Trisha** : napa ya mereka ketakutan?*plakkk* Yahhhh silahkan baca lanjutannya yaa, susah lo di certain. Makasih udah repiu..

**Shia Naru** : disini mank naru na masih cowo, tapi nanti ada sesuatu dan lain hal yang membuat dia jadi femnaru deh. Hehehehe shia bingung yaa… itu semua berhubungan kok. Negri iblis, shion and naru juga markas di bulan. Dan masalah boyongan nanti di liat aja yaa.. disini aq bikin pair na ga pake saingan kok. Aku ga ahli bikin yang roman2 gitu. Makasih udah repiu yaa..

Buat **Chielasu88** yang udah fav nie fic makasih ya. Sama **Haru-Qirin** yg alert makasih banyak ya. Baca lagi ya..

**Part 3**

**Uchiha's house**

Sasuke sedang meditasi ringan di ruangan bertatami luas itu saat seseorang datang dan seenaknya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sasuke langsung mengumpat penuh nista dalam hati saat melihat makhluk yang berani mengganggu acara bersantainya.

"Apa maumu gadis aneh?" tanya sarkatis terlontar mulus dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

Secara perlahan gadis yang dipanggil aneh oleh Sasuke itu menunjukan diri dari balik bayangan dinding. Dengan senyum terpeta ayu dia melangkah dengan ringan ke hadapan Sasuke yang masih tetap duduk tersimpuh di lantai.

"Kalian benar-benar menyatu ya. Dia juga memberiku sambutan tak ramah begini. Huhhh.." keluh gadis tersebut dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu kan akibat dirimu yang tidak jelas itu. Salah sendiri!" vonis Sasuke angkuh. Tapi jujur saja dia sedikit penasaran siapa orang yang yang di maksud oleh gadis aneh itu.

"Ckckck! Kasar sekali bicaramu tuan Uchiha. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan hal penting, tapi kayanya ga jadi deh". Kiel langsung berbalik menjauh dan berniat pergi sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Hal penting katamu! Apa maksudmu?" seru Sasuke yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam punggung sang gadis.

Kiel berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan memamerkan senyum mengejeknya. "Berubah pikiran ehh!" sindirnya seraya melangkah lebih dekat dan berhenti disamping Sasuke.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Katakana saja hal pentingnya" sahut Sasuke mengabaikan sindiran Kiel yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa kau ingin Konoha memaafkanmu sebagai Uchiha terakhir eh Sasuke?" suara halus Kiel bagai Guntur di telinga sensitive Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sasuke murka.

**Cokecokecokecokecokecoke**

**Kantor Hokage**

"Baa-chan kau kenapa?" seru Naruto panik melihat Tsunade yang masih gemetaran di kursinya. Di sampingnya Shizune sibuk menenangkannya dan memberi segelas air putih. Wajahnya sungguh pucat sekali. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Gaara, sang Kazekage Suna hanya terdiam di tempatnya melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Hokage konoha itu. Sungguh hal yang tak biasa terjadi pada orang yang terkenal akan kekuatan pengobatannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi baa-chan? Kenapa kau sampai begini?" tanya beruntun Naruto yang berdiri di samping kanan Tsunade menggenggam tangannya.

Belum sempat Tsunade menjawab tiba-tiba pintu kantor terbuka kasar oleh dua orang dengan terburu-buru. Mereka tampak resah dan sangat khawatir sekali.

"Kenapa kalian datang dengan begitu gaduh Sakura, Shikamaru?" kaget Shizune mewakili mereka yang tampak kaget akan kedatangan keduanya.

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Tapi ini berita yang sangat darurat sekali", jawab Sakura dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya dia berlari dengan terburu-buru tadi.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas Sakura!" potong Gaara mendahului Naruto yang ingin bicara. Gaara angkat bicara juga setelah lama termenung tak mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Shikamaru, tolong kau saja yang jelaskan. Aku tak tau harus mulai darimana", sahut Sakura setelah menghirup nafas panjang dan berdiri tegak menghadap mereka semua.

"Hahh. Ini sungguh merepotkan, Sakura", guman Shikamaru setelah menguap sesaat. Sungguh khas sekali.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Katakan saja ada apa sebenarnya!" seru Tsunade keras. Dia sungguh sangat kesal sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali menghajar satu dua orang hingga lupa dengan yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Beberapa ninja yang sedang patroli di sekitar Konoha tak sengaja merasakan cakra pengikut Orochimaru disekitar hutan Kematian. Kata mereka auranya sungguh pekat sekali. Auranya semakin dekat dengan Konoha saat ini. Bagaimana tindakan kita sekarang Hokage-sama?" jelas Shikamaru dengan singkat dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kontan saja mereka semua minus Sakura dan Shikamaru terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada pengikut Orochimaru yang masih hidup setelah perang empat tahun lalu. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja muncul untuk menyerang Konoha lagi. Pastinya musuh sangat percaya diri sekali hingga yakin menyerang secara frontal begini.

"Jangan khawatir Hokage-sama. Aku telah menemukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini", tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan bertengger di jendela dan sekali lagi mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Tak bisakah kau datang dengan normal Teme!" teriak Naruto tepat di dekat kuping Sasuke yang langsung menekap telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku Dobe!" balas Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto cuma memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian. Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Uchiha Sasuke?" tatap tajam Tsunade pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hokage-sama segera perintahkan untuk evakuasi seluruh penduduk ke lubang perlindungan rahasia. Tapi sampaikan dengan rahasia, jangan sampai musuh mengetahuinya. Selebihnya serahkan saja padaku!" terang Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Tsunade.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menuruti rencanamu ini", Tanya Tsunade sambil bertopang dagu.

"Musuh yang datang kali ini jangan di anggap remeh. Dia itu sangat licik dan penuh tipu daya. Percayalah. Aku lebih mengenalnya dari pada siapapun. Jadi semakin cepat dilakukan semakin baik". Lirih Sasuke seraya memandang jauh keluar ruangan Hokage melalui jendela. Wajahnya berubah sendu kala mengingat kenangan akan pelariannya dulu.

'Teme, aku tau kau sangat menyesal dan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu larut dalam kesedihan. Akan kupastikan kau selalu bahagia' batin Naruto yang memandang haru Sasuke dan telah memantapkan hati pada keputusan yang akan di ambilnya nanti.

Sakura hanya dapat menatap miris Sasuke. Tapi dia sangat tau jika Sasuke tak butuh rasa kasihan oranglain.

"Baiklah. Aku tugaskan Shikamaru menyampaikan perintah darurat evakuasi pada Divisi Khusus ANBU Konoha. Lakukan evakuasi segera dan dengan rahasia. Siapkan para ninja berjaga di baris depan. Usahakan jangan sampai menarik perhatian musuh. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Sasuke", perintah Tsunade tegas para ninja di hadapannya.

"Ha,i!", jawab para ninja itu serempak. Dan mereka pun segera menghilang untuk melaksanakan titah Hokage.

"Naruto. Kau tinggal dulu disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Shizune, kau siapkan para medic-nin untuk situasi darurat", ucap Tsunade pada Naruto yang akan pergi mengikuti para rekannya.

Naruto berdiri tegak menghadap Tsunade yang sedang sibuk mengorek laci mejanya. Sepertinya dia mencari-cari benda keramat mungkin.*plakkk*

"Kau sedang apa baa-chan? Jangan buang-buang waktu saja", gerutu Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala kuningnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Siapa yang buang waktu bocah! Nihh ambil". Dengan jengkel Tsunade melempar bungkusan kecil pada Naruto yang nyengir gaje.

Dengan enggan Naruto membuka bungkusan itu. Setelah terlepas dari kain usang terlihat sebuah kunai perak. Kunai itu tampak beda dari kunai biasanya. Naruto ternganga saat memegangnya ternyata amat ringan. "kunai apa ini baa-chan?" rasa kagumnya meluncur begitu saja.

"Itu kunai milik ayahmu. Dia menitipkannya pada Jiraiya agar menyerahkannya padamu saat kau genap berusia 20 tahun. Tapi si mesum itu keburu pergi duluan", jelas Tsunade dengan tatapan menerawang. Mengingat masa lalu selalu membuatnya merasa senewen dan merasa sedikit cengeng mungkin.

Naruto terpekur dan menggenggam erat kunai tersebut. Dadanya terasa hangat dan serasa penuh oleh rasa haru dan bahagia. Ternyata orangtuanya masih meninggalkan jejak untuknya. Sekiranya dia tak merasa sedih dan gundah lagi saat hari ulangtahunnya. "arigatou tou-san".

Tsunade hanya sanggup menatap diam melihat bocah kesayangannya itu larut dalam rasa harunya. Hatinya terasa miris mengingat kehidupan yang telah dialaminya selama ini. Setidaknya hal ini memberinya sedikit harapan dan semangat untuk terus maju meraih masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Nah! Sekarang pergilah dan bantu bocah Uchiha itu. Kau tidak mau dia menang telak sendiri kan Naruto?" seringai Tsunade tampak mengerikan sekarang. Dengan segera Naruto berlari keluar jendela dan menghilang. Tapi masih terdengar nyaring suaranya yang meneriakan "arigatou Tsunade baa-chan!".

"Bocah itu…"Tsunade hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala saja melihatt moodnya yang berubah sesuka hati.

**Cekocekoekcokecekocekoceko**

**Bukit Hokage**

Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan mata menatap jauh ke depan. Dapat dirasanya berbagai bentuk cakra yang bertebaran di desa saat ini. Para ninja bergerak ke berbagai penjuru dan membentuk berbagai macam formasi perang yang pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dalam diam dia mengamati dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan semua orang saat ini.

"Jadi apa rencana mu saat ini Teme?" Naruto dengan santai berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya dengan arah pandang yang sama jauhnya.

"Dobe, buatlah Bunshin sebanyak 100 orang dan menyamarlah sebagai warga desa ini. Setelahnya akan aku gunakan Sharingan untuk menyempurnakan ilusi itu. Kita buat seolah desa ini tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi", terang Sasuke sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang tak berkedip. Entah dapat ilham darimana Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan ide begitu pikir Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar seenaknya ya tuan Uchiha!" gerutu Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi toh tetap di ikutinya permintaan sang tuan Uchiha terakhir itu. Sedikit banyak Naruto telah mengerti maksud dari rencana si Teme pantat ayam itu.

"Kau ini sungguh cerewet baka Dobe", ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut halus Naruto yang sudah memanjang hingga tengkuk itu. Senyum tipis tersungging manis di wajah yang selalu stoic itu sungguh membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

"Bicaramu seolah aku ini wanita baka Teme! Brengsek kau!" maki Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sungguh panas di wajahnya hampir menandingi panas setrikaan.*lebayy ahh*

"Wajahmu merah dobe. Kau demam ya?" goda Sasuke tersenyum geli. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau saat sulit sekalipun. Ahh betapa dia sadar kalau dia sungguh membutuhkan wadah Kyuubi itu di sisinya. Sekaranglah saatnya mengangkat semua hal yang selalu mengahantuinya.

"Teme brengsek! Kau cari mati ya. Berhenti menggodaku" teriak Naruto makin jengkel dengan wajah semakin merah padam. Rasanya panas sampai ke ubun-ubun dah.

Sasuke cuma tertawa kecil lalu menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan menatap dalam ke mata cantiknya. "Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Dobe. Aku akan menjagamu sekalipun nyawaku taruhannya. Aku akan selalu ada di saat kau butuhkan. Aku berjanji padamu Dobe", ucapnya di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Naruto yang mematung.

Naruto masih syok dengan mulut menganga pasca kecup bibir itu. Dia hanya mampu menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Sungguh, ini adalah ulangtahun yang luarbiasa aneh yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Oi Dobe. Kau masih sadar kan? Bumi padamu Dobe", Sasuke goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto. Ckckck memang gara-gara siapa jadi patung gitu anak orang baka Teme pantat ayam, kau seperti baru saja menikahinya.*deathglare+amaterasu dah*

"Kau sedang melamarku Teme? Kau suka padaku?" tanya Naruto yang sadar dari ke-patungan-nya. Tapi ekpresinya sungguh membuat orang tak tahan untuk memberinya sebuah bogem mentah yaitu ekpresi nahan boker.

"Baka dobe! Hanya umur mu yang bertambah apa, tapi otakmu tetap saja secuil ya", cibir Sasuke yang gemas ingin sekali menghajar kepala kuning itu.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam? Kau jangan meremehkan aku ya", balas naruto sengit tak terima dikatai otak secuil.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti paham maksudku kan. Apa jawabanmu?" seringai Sasuke mekar di wajah dingin nan tampan itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar seenaknya Teme pantat ayam! Memangnya kau itu mau terima jika aku menolak eh tuan Uchiha", kerling Naruto dengan raut bosan seraya memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Kuanggap jawabannya iya dan aku memang tak terima penolakan ", balas Sasuke tak kalah erat memeluk pinggang ramping Dobenya itu. Secara pasti mereka berbagi ciuman tanpa perlu sungkan lagi.

"Ne Teme bagaimana kau jelaskan ini pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto di sela ciumannya.

"Kau sendiri penjelasanmu ke Hinata apa?" Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan tetap memeluk Naruto kuat.

"Kau tau pasti aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Hinata-chan Teme", ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau juga sama kan. Setelah masalah merepotkan ini selesai kita menikah Dobe", tegas Sasuke dengan nada tak ingin di bantah lagi.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya!'.

Mereka tak sadar jika sejak tadi gadis bayangan itu selalu mengawasi mereka. Dia hanya terkikik geli melihat cara seorrang Uchiha melamar seseorang. Sungguh jauh dari kata romantis dan mengharukan. Benar-benar tanpa basa-basi. Yah biarlah, toh itu juga takkan berlangsung kok. Khukhukhu….

**Cekicekicekicekiceki**

Sementara itu Yakushi Kabuto telah selesai dengan persiapannya dan saat yang di tunggunya telah tiba. Dengan tenang dia berlari dari pohon ke pohon dan mengumbar senyum keji di wajahnya. Siapapun yang melihat senyum itu takkan mampu tidur tenang setelahnya.

Gerbang Konoha telah di depan mata, dengan langkah yang tenang dia berjalan memasuki daerah musuhnya. Dihadapannya telah menunggu sepasukan ninja jonin dan Anbu menghadang. "Apa kabar semua? Wah lihatlah kalian bahkan sampai berkumpul menyambutku. Aku merasa tersanjung sekali. Apakah ini dalam rangka merayakan ulangtahun pahlawan konoha itu?" dengan senyum meremehkan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya Kabuto telah menyalakan bara perang.

"Mau apa kau kemari Yakushi kabuto? Bukankah kau bisa hidup tenang bila kau menghilang saja seterusnya", ninja yang bernama Kotetsu itu langsung menghujankan pertanyaan padanya.

"Aku hanya bosan bersembunyi, sekarang aku ingin sedikit hiburan disini. Lagipula aku tidak dating dengan tangan kosong tapi aku membawa hadiah untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Ini hadiah dariku terimalah", bersamaan dengan ucapannya Kabuto dengan cepat membentuk segel dan memanggil ratusan ekor ular berukuran lumayan besar dan segera saja menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa.

"Hahahahahaha.. nikmatilah kematian kalian dengan pelan dan penuh siksaan", tawa kejinya membahana diiringi bunyi ledakan dimana-mana. Asap putih tebal menyelimuti desa Konoha dari ledakan ular-ular itu. Takkan ada yang menduga ada apa di balik asap tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan cakra laksana angin puyuh menghantam habis dan menyingkirkan kabut tebal tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit asap itu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan keadaan desa yang sangat mengenaskankan. Dijalanan bergelimpangan mayat-mayat penduduk desa yang tadinya masih ramai beraktivitas.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana di atap kantor Hokage berkumpul Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Ten-ten. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang terkejut bahkan seluruh ninja Konoha tak ada yang bergerak saking syoknya.

"Kenapa tubuhku bergetar begini", seru Izumo salah satu ninja penjaga gerbang Konoha tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk.

"Tubuhku sakit", seru yang lainnya. Secara bersamaan para ninja itu berjatuhan tanpa daya. Rata-rata semua bergelung memeluk tubuh sambil meraung kesakitan. Hingga jerit sakit mereka saling bersahutan.

Hahahahahahah…

Tawa puas terdengar congkak dari arah bukit Hokage. Kabuto berdiri dengan angkuh menatap mereka semua layaknya sampah. "Kalian semua takkan bisa bertahan dari racun ganas itu. Kalian akan mati dengan perlahan dan aku akan menyaksikannya dengan puas. Kau lihat Naruto, inilah kadoku untukmu", dengan seringai keji Kabuto telah muncul dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kabuto?" geram kemarahan terasa jelas dari aura Sasuke yang berubah sepekat malam. Matanya telah berubah secara penuh dengan Sharingan yang merah menyala.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Apa kau telah melupakan dendammu pada desa ini eh?" seringai iblis telah melekat erat di wajah seorang Kabuto.

"Kabutooo!" sebuah teriakan di susul serangan yang luarbiasa ganas mengarah ke kepala Kabuto. Namun Kabuto bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu nenek tua. Matilah dengan tenang bersama amarahmu", ejek Kabuto dengan tampang yang paling meremehkan. "Kalian semua takkan bertahan dari racun bunga Oleander itu. Tidakkah kau rasakan tubuhmu sekarang terasa amat sakit dan bergetar hebat. Matilah dengan tersiksa Hokage-sama", cemooh Kabuto tiada henti.

"Baa-chan!" teriak Naruto yang segera berlari menyambut tubuh Tsunade yang terkulai jatuh. "Kumohon bertahanlah", seru Naruto dengan rasa takut menguasainya. Aura sekeliling Naruto mulai berubah kemerahan. Kemarahannya akan membangkitkan energi Kyuubi di dirinya. "Kubunuh kau Kabuto!" seru Naruto serya berlari menerjang ke depan.

**Tbc…**

Heddehhhhhh….

Nie fic hampir jamuran ya apdetnya. Iya juga klo ada yang ingat ehh..

Mana seenaknya pula bikin tbc. Aduhhhhh….

Gomene minna bila ini masih kurang memuaskan yaaa..

Oh iyaa jangan kaget pas baca alurnya yaa..

Saya bukan orang yang romantic dan puitis, jadi kata-kata sungguh terbatas.

Lah ini otak udah kemana-mana, makin lama saya jadi makin ngaco aja..

Mohon kritik,saran dan repiu nya yaaa….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Berhubung kali ini saya ga pengen bertele-tele. Jadi mas Kishimoto-sensei tolong ijinkan penggunaan para chara Naruto ya. Arigatou!*langsung kabur bawa para chara dalam karung*

All chara : Woi author stress! Lu pikir kita ular ya main gotong aja. Sumpek nihh!

Zee : hahahahaha… Mentang2 chap kemaren ada ularnya sekarang kalian jadi ular ya. Bagus..bagus..

Kea : Bagus pala lu peang!*geplak kepala Zee pake ular* pada mati kebauan noh charanya. Ada yang buang gas tuhh.

Zee : Biarin aja. Rasain tuh aroma gas ala ular. Muahahahahaha…*nista banget dah nie orang* sini lu juga gua kasih aromanya. Lumayan buat terapi ke-leletan-mu itu Key..

Kea : Hieee! Ogah gue. Sorry all kabur dulu yaa.. *lari menjauh dari Zee yg tampangnya udah kaya ular itu*

All chara : Woi jangan tinggalin kita donk!*teriak para chara Naruto rusuh dalam karung pengap bekas mayatnya mbah Orochimaru*

Author : Yaikksss! Nista banget dah tuh orang. Tega banget bikin chara2 itu menderita. Awas aja ya tue orang, pasti gue ini-itu dahh..

All chara + ZeeKea : ini semua kerjaan lu author stresss!*timpuk author rame2*

Author : hikkss! Tega ihh,bonyok nih. Yukk kita lanjut aja yah fic nya. Daripada ntar gue tambah bonyok lagi.*di glaire rame2 sama chara Naruto*

Pair : SasufemNaru

Genre : Supranatural & Fantasy

Rate : T

Ini balesan buat yang udah bersedia repiu, makasih yaa..

**Nasumi-chan Uharu : **wuaduhhh! Ga usah panggil senpai ya Na-chan. Aq ini masih amatir lohh. Setelah part ini naru udah ganti gender kok. Jadi tunggu aja yaa. Makasih udah repiu..

**Rose : **wah makasih ya udah penasaran. Silahkan tunggu ya lanjutannya tapi ga janji bisa apdet asap nihh.. Repiu lagi yaa..

**Fanny Amatir Author : **wah Fanny ada baca part 2 ga? Disana ada penjelasan siapa gadis bayangan itu. Trus kok ga kerasa femnaru? Karena sampai part ini masih naru cowo. Di part selanjutnya udah ganti gender naruto nya. Tapi makasih repiu sama karangannya yaa..

**Chielasu88 : **makasih banyak udah baca. Repiu lagi yaa..

Buat **NaruDobe Listachan, Fanny Amatir Author, Tsukihime Akari dan Wulan-chan. **Makasih banyak ya udah masukin fic ini dalam daftar favorit. Gue seneng banget klo banyak yang suka!

Buat yang alert juga **Fanny Amatir Author dan Narusaku20. **Bener2 makasih yaa..

Khusus buat **Fanny** yang udah alert dan fav nie fic ma authornya yang gaje ini makasih banyak yaa. Gue nyangka ada yang milih ke-4nya langsung.. Gue jadi percaya diri buat trus lanjutin nie fic.

Arigatou minna atas dukungannya!

Sebelum baca fic nie kudu tau ini dulu ya. Pairnya masih Naru cowo. Tapi untuk part kedepan itu sudah menjadi femNaru. Ternyata masih pada bingung ya ma gendernya hehehehe.. nanti juga pada ngerti kok apa maksud dari semuanya, yah selama para reader membaca siee..

Oke silahkan~~~~

**Part 4~~**

**Negeri Iblis**

Sore yang sejuk di halaman belakang istana yang megah seorang pemuda tampan dengan baju khas kerajaannya tengah berdiri di tepi kolam ikan. Tangannya tak henti menaburkan makanan untuk ikan-ikan yang kelaparan itu namun pandangan matanya jauh ke depan. Di belakangnya sang penasehat istana dengan setia menemaninya.

"Kyou-sama mari masuk, cuacanya sudah mulai dingin. Nanti anda masuk angin", ucap sang penasehat dengan hormat. Sungguh jika dilihat lebih jauh lagi matanya bersinar jenaka dengan senyum di kulum.

"Berhenti menggodaku Shin. Kau sungguh menyebalkan", rajuk Kyou sambil memalingkan wajah dari kolam ikan itu. Wajahnya langsung cemberut dan itu merusak ketampanannya.

"Ayolah Kyou. Kau adalah raja sekarang. Jangan membuat mereka semua cemas, coba lihat mereka semua", ucap Shin dan berpaling pada para pelayan serta prajurit yang berjaga di sekitarnya yang mengamati sang raja dengan harap-harap cemas.

Kyou tak memperhatikan dengan seksama karena ada hal lain di pikirannya. Dengan mata hitamnya yang besar dia melihat jauh ke langit, dimana bulan bulat sempurna mulai tampak walaupun hari masih terang. Semilir angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan helai hitam rambutnya yang rapi. Tangannya terkepal erat sekarang.

"Shin, bersiaplah. Kita akan ke Konoha sekarang. Sudah tiba saatnya mengucapkan selamat jalan pada 'tuan Putri Rembulan'. Saatnya sudah dekat, lagipula aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan nona Miko", senyum manis muncul setelah kata itu diucapkan.

"Tapi apa kita bisa tiba tepat waktu Kyou? Jaraknya tidak dekat lohh", seringai tampan muncul di wajah sang penasehat usil itu. Mata cokelatnya berkedip genit ke arah sang raja.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa penasehat. Segeralah bersiap atau ku tinggal kau", perintah sang raja dengan seringai iblisnya yang aww sungguh mempesona. Dia lalu beranjak masuk dengan di irirngi jubahnya yang melambai ceria(?).

**Cekcekcekcekcekcekcekcekcek**

Setelah membaringkan Tsunade di tanah yang lembut dan aman, Naruto berpaling kearah Kabuto dengan amarah luarbiasa. Matanya telah berubah merah menyala dengan pupil mengecil. Cakra Kyuubi menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelahnya yang terdengar ialah raungan penuh emosi dan kesedihan.

Sasuke telah memulai duluan pertarungannya sejak tadi, berbagai jurus telah mereka kerahkan hingga membuat bukit itu berantakan. Sampai dia terlempar cukup jauh oleh tendangan Kabuto. "Sasuke!" raung Naruto yang segera berlari melindunginya dari serbuan ular-ular beracun milik Kabuto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu atas semua ini Kabuto", geram Naruto. Tangannya mencengkram kuat ular-ular yang menyerangnya.

"Kau takkan mampu bertahan terhadap racun yang telah menyebar Naruto. Inilah pembalasan untuk Orochimaru-sama yang telah kau bunuh", teriak Kabuto sambil melemparkan kunai dan shuriken beruntun padanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh pengecut sepertimu brengsek!" maki Naruto dan berlari menyerbu kearah medan perangnya.

**Skip**

Berbagai jurus dan senjata bertebaran di tanah sekitar mereka. Dengan tubuh penuh luka mereka tetap berdiri tegap. Naruto merasa kaki dan tangannya terasa kram dan nyeri luarbiasa. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak sekarang. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Kabuto, tapi anehnya Kabuto tetap terlihat tenang bahkan tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

Dengan terengah Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh dengan menopang kedua tangannya di tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja Dobe?" tanyanya seraya membantu Naruto berdiri. Di rengkuhnya pinggang Naruto untuk menahan beratnya agar tidak jatuh. Di bawanya Naruto mendekat ke sisi Tsunade yang masih belum sadar juga.

"Teme, matamu tidak apa-apa? Lihat itu berdarah. Kau terlalu banyak menguras cakra mu dalam memakai Sharingan Teme", seru Naruto khawatir serta langsung menghapus dengan pelan darah yang mengalir di sekitar mata Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Dalam diam Kabuto menyeringai iblis seakan telah menetapkan mangsanya. Dia tertawa terbahak hingga mengalihkan Naruto dan Sasuke dari keintiman mereka.

"Tak kusangka hubungan kalian sejauh itu. Ternyata seleramu buruk sekali Uchiha, memilih seorang wadah Kyuubi yang sok jagoan itu. Sungguh menyedihkan", cecar Kabuto di sela tawa mengejeknya yang sungguh memanaskan suasana.

"Tutup mulutmu Kabuto! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau ucapkan saat ini", geram Sasuke yang bersiap menyerangnya. Sebelum itu Naruto telah menyerang duluan dengan Rasengannya. Serangannya semakin menambah jumlah lubang yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya.

'Naru-hime, gunakanlah kunai istimewa itu untuk melukainya. Kau pasti bisa melumpuhkannya' sebuah suara entah datang darimana bergaung di kepala Naruto. Tapi dia seperti tak asing dengan suara itu. Naruto tak mau berpikir lebih lama, cakranya dan Kyuubi telah mendekati limitnya jadi harus dengan segera menyelesaikan ini.

Naruto semakin gencar menyerang hingga cukup membuat Kabuto kewalahan. Namun dengan ular raksasa yang menjadi tamengnya cukup sulit bagi Naruto untuk menembusnya. Sasuke mengamati dengan cermat sembari menunggu kesempatan untuk melancarkan jurus terakhirnya.

Berpegang pada saran dari suara yang bergaung di kepalanya Sasuke bersiap melepaskan jurus terakhirnya. Saat dilihatnya Kabuto terjatuh tanpa pertahanan dan debu yang berhamburan Sasuke meleset bagai elang kearahnya.

"Ini hukumanmu karena telah menghina Naruto'ku. Membusuklah jiwamu di neraka terdalam. Amaterasu!" mata Sharingan itu mengeluarkan api hitam yang langsung menyambar dan membakar Kabuto serta ular besar itu. Tapi di antara kesakitannya Kabuto masih bisa menunjukkan seringai iblisnya. "Aku tidak akan mati sendirian Sasuke. Aku akan membawa serta orang yang kau sayangi mati bersamaku dan desa Konoha ini. Hahahaahahaha…" itulah kata terakhir dari seorang penjahat keji yang terbakar dalam Api Hitam Abadi itu.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang terbaring telentang di tengah bukit Hokage yang tak tau lagi bentuknya. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terasa dingin di kulit pucatnya. "Dobe bangun. Buka matamu!" pinta Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Dia sungguh takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

**Cekcekcekcekcekcekcekcekcek**

Kakashi dengan susah payah berhasil sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Di sana Shizune langsung menyambutnya dan membawanya ke sebuah ranjang. "Bertahanlah Kakashi", pintanya dengan nada cemas yang kentara. Segera saja dia menyutikkan serum anti racun pada ninja peniru itu.

"Serum ini hanya mampu menghambat penyerapan racunnya selama setengah hari saja. Kita harus tau racun jenis apa yang telah di gunakan oleh musuh hingga sanggup melumpuhkan seluruh ninja dalam satu serangan seperti ini", tutur Shizune dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba mencari tau. Sekarang kita harus menolong Naruto dan Sasuke dulu", ucap Kakashi seraya menenangkan Shizune yang mulai menangis. Serta merta Kakashi langsung menghilang dan berlari secepatnya ke arah bukit Hokage, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Disana telah berkumpul para ninja wanita seperti Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Ten-ten. Juga ada Temari dan Kankuro serta Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke yang masih keukeh memeluk Naruto dan berusaha membangunkannya yang tak sadar. Nah gimana bisa trio Suna dan kwartet Konoha itu bertahan dari racun yang menyerang saat itu. Simpel aja jawabannya yaitu kubah pasir Gaara yang telah melindungi mereka. Tapi sayang Tsunade keburu keluar hingga masih sempat menghirup sisa-sisa racun di udara. Serta angin puyuh yang memhapus asap racun itu adalah angin dari kipas besar Temari.

"Lepaskan Naruto sebentar Sasuke. Aku akan menyuntikkan serum ini padanya", pinta Sakura miris melihat keadaan teman se-tim-nya yang tak meregangkan sedikitpun rengkuhannya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat saat ini. Bagaimanapun Sasuke juga menghirup asap racun tersebut. Tapi dia telah menerima serum itu tadi dari Sakura.

Secara perlahan para ninja yang masih mampu bertahan dan telah menerima serum anti racun bermunculan di bukit Hokage. Mereka semua tertegun melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke meneteskan airmata dan tak sekalipun melepas pelukannya pada Naruto. 'Sebegitu berharga kah arti Naruto bagimu Uchiha'. Itulah yang berterbangan dipikiran orang-orang disana. Hingga sang Hokage tersadarpun mereka hampir lupa.

Tsunade dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertulang dan ngilu semua. Dia berusaha untuk duduk dan segera di bantu oleh Shizune yang tadi telah menyuntik serum padanya. "Anda merasa baikan Hokage-sama?" pertanyaan langsung terlontar saat Tsunade berhasil duduk sendiri.

"Mana Naruto? Bawa dia padaku", seru Tsunade dengan lemah. Matanya menatap jalang setiap wajah yang hadir di hadapannya. Kecemasan terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang pucat.

Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Matanya sayu menatap lembut wajah Naruto yang tertidur dalam dekapannya sejak tadi. Perlahan diturunkannya Naruto di depan Tsunade yang langsung memangku kepala Naruto di pahanya. Disampingnya sasuke duduk bersimpuh dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja..

Plakkkk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Uchiha muda itu. Jelas saja itu semua membuat mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Ada apa dengan Tsunade-sama? Itulah pikir semua orang disana. Sedang Sasuke hanya mampu menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat besar serta terluka.

"Jika bukan karena usulmu, Naruto tidak akan berakhir seperti ini Uchiha! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu", geram Tsunade dengan wajah merah menahan amarahnya. Tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh berderai di pipi Naruto yang tak terusik sama sekali.

"Tanpa kau katakana pun aku tau itu Hokage-sama. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri bila sesuatu terjadi padanya", sahut Sasuke sambil tertunduk. Sungguh dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendongak melihat wajah penuh amarah Tsunade.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto Hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka yang baru saja muncul di tempat itu dan langsung syok melihat anak kesayangannya terbaring tak berdaya.

Tak ada yang bersuara, yang ada hanya suara isak tangis. Betapa mereka akan merasa sangat kehilangan bila sang Hokage wanna be itu tak juga bangun dari tidurnya. Sungguh udara ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan malam pun tak tersadari sudah bergulir sejak tadi. Semuanya larut dalam kesedihan masing-masing.

"Gara-gara kau Naruto harus menghirup racun itu secara berlebihan. Hingga Kyuubi pun tak mampu menyembuhkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu sekalipun kau Uchiha terakhir", lirih Tsunade pilu. Saat ini dia tak berdaya dan tak mampu mengerahkan cakranya untuk membangunkan kesadaran Naruto. Tangannya tak henti mengelus lembut rambut bocah pirang kesayangannya itu.

Shizune hanya mampu menghapus airmatanya dalam diam. Sungguh dia tak ingin menyaksikan lagi nona kesayangannya bersedih untuk kehilangan sekali lagi orang terkasihnya. "Tsunade-sama, bukankah malam ini akan ada gerhana bulan? Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto-kun ke rumah sakit saja", usulnya memecah keheningan.

Perkataan Shizune tadi membuat Tsunade tersentak kaget. "Apa katamu Shizune?"

**Cekcekcekcekcekcek**

Bulan purnama terang benderang di langit malam yang sunyi. Yah mungkin sekarang saja sunyi tapi nanti bulan tak akan kesepian lagi di tirai malam itu.

Istana Bulan terlihat berwarna saat ini. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi sang 'Putri' akan kembali bersama mereka lagi.

"Kalian semua bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi Gerbang Kabut akan terbuka. Sudah saatnya kita turun menjemput Naru-hime", perintah sang Miko tegas dan disertai kenggunan dalam suaranya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Kyuubi no Yooko dan memeluk Oujo-sama", pekik gembira salah seorang yang selalu ceria itu, Shukaku.

"Kau selalu tak sabaran Shukaku. Mari kita pergi", tutur kalem sang Miko yang melangkah ringan menuju Gerbang keluar dari Istana Kesejukan Abadi dan segera di ikuti oleh para Jinchuriki itu.

**Bukit Hokage**

"Apa katamu tadi Shizune?" seru Tsunade gusar.

"Ya. Menurut penanggalan malam ini akan ada gerhana bulan Hokage-sama", jawab Shizune takut-takut.

Tsunade mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru seolah mencari sesuatu. Dilihatnya semua ninja senior, para Anbu yang masih bertahan, Rookie Nin dan juga trio Suna yang tak banyak bicara juga ada disana. Hatinya terasa lega saat tak diihatnya orang yang dicarinya.

"Apa kau mencariku Tsunade-sama?" entah datang darimana suara lembut seperti hembusan angin itu sontak membuat Tsunade membelalakkan matanya dan mengundang reaksi kaget dari ninja lainnya.

Kerlipan bagai kunang-kunang biru berkumpul di hadapan Tsunade dan Sasuke serta Iruka yang tengah memeluk Naruto. Kerlipan biru itu membentuk siluet sang gadis cantik waktu itu. Dengan senyum menawannya gadis itu berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka yang tengah terduduk tanpa daya. Rambut cokelatnya melambai tertiup angin malam di iringi oleh selendang sutra merahnya.

"Sudah tiba saatnya untuk kembali bukan Naru-hime. Mengapa kau masih betah tertidur disana? Sebentar lagi jemputanmu akan tiba. Sebaiknya kau bersiap kan Kyuubi no Yooko", sapanya lembut pada sosok Naruto yang telah tertidur lelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

Karuan saja Sasuke langsung merebut Naruto dari pelukan Iruka dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membawanya pergi dariku!" bentak Sasuke keras pada gadis di depannya itu.

Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka sungguh tak mengerti akan hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini. "Sesungguhnya apa maksud dari semua ini Hokage-sama? Siapa gadis asing itu?" seru Iruka mewakili semua orang yang ada disana dan mengerang frustasi.

Belum lagi terjawab pertanyaan, sesuatu yang lain telah datang mendekat dengan seksama. Semilir angin berhembus kuat di sekitar mereka. Setelah itu muncullah dua orang pemuda asing lagi yang ikut meramaikan suasana. Dan segera saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Maoh-sama", sapa sang gadis yang telah berpaling menatap kemunculan mereka.

"Apaa? Maoh-sama?" jerit kaget mereka bersamaan. Sungguh malam yang penuh kejutan dan histeria.

"Apalagi ini? Musuh barukah?" erang Kiba yang mulai merasakan suasana yang keruh dan panas. Sejak tadi dia tak banyak bicara karena kondisinya sangat lemah setibanya di bukit Hokage dia langsung ambruk.

"Inikah orang yang datang untuk mengambil Naruto-kun", pekik Sakura panik. Segera saja dia mendekat pada Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto.

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar lainnya tentang dua tamu yang membawa perhatian itu. Mereka merasa tak berdaya jika harus bertempur lagi dengan kondisi yang belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat racun Kabuto tadi. Tapi semua ninja berupa maju dan membentuk tameng bagi Naruto yang tetap tidur damai itu.

Kedua pemuda yang menjadi perhatian itu berjalan mendekat menuju sang gadis. "Selamat malam Dewi Agung, Kiel-sama", sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat pada gadis itu. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu anda saat ini", ucapnya sopan.

"Bangunlah Maoh-sama. Kau mengejutkan yang lain dengan kedatanganmu. Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu dong", balasnya enteng sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar. Aku sampai lupa karena pesona anda Kiel-sama", rayu pria yang di panggil Maoh-sama itu sambil berdiri. Segera saja dia berbalik dan menghadap semua orang. "Namaku Kyou Sakai. Aku adalah Raja Negeri Iblis yang baru menggantikan nona Miko. Ini penasehat dan sahabatku, Shin Shimamura. Salam kenal semuanya", ucapnya lantang dibarengi senyum menawan nan tampan yang mampu membuat para gadis mimisan.

Hening melanda. Semuanya melongo tak percaya menatap kedua orang itu yang masih menampilkan cengirannya. Tapi tak lama kok karena berikutnya mereka serempak menjerit"hahhhh!".

Berbagai macam ekpresi ditampilkan. Dari yang melotot hingga ternganga, dari yang kaku jadi mengkerut, bahkan yang mimisan langsung menghirup kembali darahnya. Wahh yang ini bener-bener keterlaluan bo,ongnya yaa! Oke cukup, mari lanjut.

"Jadi kau raja yang baru itu?" tanya Tsunade pelan setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya. "Lalu dimana nona Shion sekarang?"

"Iya begitulah. Justru aku datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan nona Miko, tapi dia belum muncul deh", jawab Kyou angkat bahu cuek.

"Apa maksud?" kejar Tsunade lagi.

"Lihatlah! Gerhana bulan akan segera di mulai. Sampai kapan kau mau memeluknya terus Sasuke?" ucap kiel sambil menatap bulan yang mulai berubah warna dan meredupkan sinarnya.

Bulan di langit mulai beranjak pudar terangnya. Warnanya mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan dengan perlahan namun pasti. Mereka semua mendongak untuk melihat fenomena alam yang luarbiasa itu terjadi. Saat gerhana telah sempurna dan bulan yang berubah menjadi merah bersinar, tampaklah Sembilan titik berkelip disana. Perlahan titik itu menukik turun.

Semakin lama titik itu semakin turun dengan cepat dan perlahan menampakkan sosok manusianya. Saat mereka telah berjarak satu meter dari tanah, Sembilan sosok itu menjadi nyata dan jelas terlihat. Pelan mereka membuka tudung kepala masing-masing. Segera setelahnya terdengar decak kagum dan takjub serta pandangan tak percaya dari ninja Konoha. 'Bagaimana mereka bisa melayang seperti itu?' itulah isi pikiran mereka semua terkecuali Kiel dan kedua orang tadi.

"Kau terlalu lama Shion-chan. Naru-hime bosan menunggumu tau", ucap Kiel memecah kekaguman mereka. Dan perlahan Kiel pun melayang sejajar dengan mereka dan mengejutkan para ninja dengan munculnya kelopak mawar besar yang membentuk kursi yang mewah dan di hiasi suluran tumbuhan yang indah. Dengan santai Kiel duduk disana yang sekali lagi mengundang kekaguman.

"Hahh! Shion kau.." pekik Sakura kaget saat menyadari siapa gadis yang melayang di antara para pria tampan itu.

Shion hanya melempar senyum anggunnya dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Senyumnya makin lebar saat melihat Sasuke dengan erat memeluk tuan putrinya. "Sudah waktunya anda bangun dan keluar dari tubuh itu Tsuki no Hime".

**Tbc~~~**

Gilaaaaaa! Setelah gue liat lagi part 3 kemaren, wuaduhh kacau sekali ehh. Masa acara lamarannya ancur gituu..

Nasib lu dah Sas ketiban sial karna mood gue lagi stresss! Gue bener2 say sorry ya minna itu part yang ancur bener. Mudahan yang ini ga abal bin gaje dahh.

Jangan Tanya kenapa perangnya singkat ya, karena gue sengaja skip pertempurannya. Bagian itu hanya pelengkap aja dari cerita yang sebenarnya yaaa.

Ga banyak bacot lagi dah, plis repiu dan kritik juga saran yaaa…

Review…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bahkan setelah saya kasih nobel pun mas Kishimoto tetep aja ga mau kasih kepemilikan chara Naruto. Jadi ya terpaksa saya buang semua chara nya ke dimensi lain. Gomen ne Naruto, met senang2 ya di dunia lain!*nyengir setan*

Sasuke : Nie author bener2 minta mampuz ya! Gue ga tahan lagi!*ngamuk2 ngejar author*

Kea : mampusin aja Sas! Sini gue bantu*bawa gergaji kayu*

Zee : Nah part ini pairnya Naru udah jadi cewe yaa! Jangan pada bingung okeh!

Author : Ampooenn! Tolongin gue dong Naru-chan!*jerit2 kaya jangkrik*

Naruto : Lo sapa ya? Ga kenal tuh*cuek menjauh dari arena siksaan*

Zee : Buset dahh! Anak orang mau di apain woii?

Kea : Sejak kapan lu perhatian gitu Zee? Bukannya lu biasa juga hobi nyiksa orang.*angkat kaki author ke atas*

Zee : gue udah tobat. Nie tahun baru dahh jadi gue insaf.*pasang muka sok polos*

All Chara : klo lo udah insaf trus ngapain lo malah lempar kita ke lubang Buaya gini baka!*hysteria massa lawan buaya ganas*

Zee : muahahahahahahahahahahaha!*ketawa setan*

Kea : Tuhh kan mau insaf darimananya. Dasarnya emang sarap kan! Sudah abaikan mereka ya, kita lanjutkan fic gaje bin nista ini.

Ini dia balesan review para reader yang setia nungguin nie fic.

**Rose : **apanya yang kok bisa ya?*author error* part ini udah bangun kok Naru-hime nya. Review lagi yaa..

**Wulan-chan : **di sabarin aja yaa.*di gebuk* makasih udah baca ya. Review lagi yaa..

**Chielasu88 : **hohohohohoh…

Bingung yaa.. di part 5 ini semua bakal jelas kok sapa aja oc itu. Disini sasu ga ada saingan kok, dari awal naru itu pasangan sejatinya dia. Kyou itu nanti ada crita tersendirinya. Makasih udah baca yaa.

**Nasumi-chan : **wahhh Na-chan lompat? Tinggi ga?*ditabok na-chan* part 5 nie naru bangun kok. Makasih ya udah baca dan keteguhannya buat panggil senpai. Serius dah nie author amatir bin gaje. Review lagi yaa..

**Yashina uzumaki : **wahh fic ku di sukai oleh senior!*goyang gayung* sampai di fave lagi! Makasih..makasih. tapi jangan dibunuh ya cz bikin naru mati. Nanti ada crita kok buat kematian naru nya. Makasih udah review senior!

**Xxruuxx : **makasih ya udah baca. Bahkan sampai nge-fave author ma story nya. Bener2 seneng banget klo nie fic di baca. Makasih lagi yaa..

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, aku senang klo banyak yang suka baca nie fic. Arigatou minna!

Yossshh! Silahkan~~~~

**Part 5~~~~**

Seumur hidupnya Sasuke tak pernah takut pada apapun. Waktu dia kehilangan seluruh klannya, dia tak merasa takut, hanya merasa sedih dan amarah yang meluap. Saat membunuh kakaknya pun dia tak takut, hanya merasa menyesal kenapa semua harus terjadi. Bahkan saat Orochimaru berniat merebut tubuhnya dia juga tak takut kecuali merasa sangat jijik dan ngeri saja. Tapi saat mendengar Naruto akan meninggalkannya, dia merasa sangat takut. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya. Matanya menggelap seiring nafsu amarahnya yang meluap. Di antara semua hal berharga dalam hidupnya, dia rela kehilangan apapun kecuali Naruto. Ingat! Apapun.

Sasuke tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika harus kehilangan pegangan hidupnya lagi. Sudah cukup dia merasa bersalah pada pemuda pirang itu, dan dia tak mau mengulanginya lagi. 'Akan kulindungi Naruto apapun taruhannya' pikir Sasuke mempererat dekapannya.

"Letakkan tubuhnya di tanah Sasuke-sama", pinta Shion dengan nada memerintah yang tegas pada Sasuke.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan orang yang kucintai pada kalian", teriak Sasuke keras. Dia sungguh tak rela Naruto'nya' dipisahkan darinya.

Pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan semua orang. Terlebih Sakura dan Hinata, mereka syok mendengar pengakuan Sasuke itu. Bahkan sahabat mereka yang lain langsung pucat pasi dengan ekspresi tak bisa di ungkapkan.

"Kau bercanda kan Sasuke? Itu cuma lelucon kan?" lirih Sakura tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang. Hatinya terasa di hujam ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya. Apakah perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Hinata pun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis terisak dipelukan Neji yang coba menenangkannya. "Naruto-kun". Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar pilu.

"Maaf Sakura, Hinata. Tapi itulah perasaan kami berdua. Aku kembali ke Konoha dan tetap disini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Naruto yang tak pernah lelah berharap dan percaya padaku serta tak pernah meninggalkanku", tutur Sasuke dengan lembut. Matanya menatap teduh wajah kekasih pirangnya yang tetap memilih terlelap itu. Dengan perlahan di elusnya pipi tan Naruto, membersihkan sisa-sisa noda pertarungan mereka tadi dengan Kabuto.

Sakura hanya mampu terisak di sisi Kakashi dan menutup wajahnya. Dia sungguh tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Lututnya terasa goyah dan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis akan kekalahan serta rasa sakit hatinya. Baru sekarang dia sadar mengapa Naruto tak pernah lelah mengejar Sasuke, tak seperti dirinya yang telah menyerah duluan dan hanya berharap saja. Bahkan dia kesenangan sendiri saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuknya. Dia pikir semua hal itu di lakukan untuknya. Sekarang dia hanya mampu terisak menyesali diri.

"Miko-sama, sudah waktunya. Kita tak bisa menunggu lama lagi,waktu kita terbatas", Ushi-oni akhirnya berbicara setelah lama mengamati saja. Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata cokelat yang menyala semangat itu berseru bosan.

"Yahh kau benar Ushi-oni. Kita tak bisa membiarkan Naru-hime menderita lebih lama lagi", sahut Shion dan maju beberapa langkah ke depan mereka.

Shion melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan seketika itu juga Naruto langsung melayang lepas dari pelukan Sasuke yang berusaha menahannya. "Narutooo!" jerit putus asa Sasuke. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Naruto yang melayang di hadapannya, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak lagi.

Tubuh Naruto melayang ke tengah-tengah mereka semua. Tubuh itu diselimuti cahaya merah redup yang berpendar. Secara perlahan sesuatu keluar dari tubuh itu. Sesuatu itu membentuk sempurna sosok manusia berambut merah panjang yang di ikat tinggi serta mengenakan baju dan jubah yang mewah. Wajahnya sungguh tampan. Dia berdiri di sisi tubuh itu dan mengulurkan tangan seolah tengah menyambut seseorang.

Sekali lagi satu sosok keluar dan tubuh kosong itu jatuh dengan pelan menyentuh tanah. Sosok yang ternyata wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk menampakkan mata safirnya yang indah dan wajah yang luarbiasa cantik. Rambut pirang keemasannya menjulang panjang semata kaki. Gaunnya yang kuning muda itu membalut sempurna tubuh indahnya. Di rambutnya tersemat cantik bunga Narcissus segar.

Serentak Sembilan orang serta pemuda disisinya membungkuk hormat dan berucap "Selamat datang Oujo-sama!" seru mereka dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Para ninja Konoha, trio Suna serta Sasuke dan orang lainnya ternganga. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kenyataan dihadapan ini. Mereka kembali dibuat kagum akan kedatangan orang-orang yang menawan dan misterius ini.

Gaara segera berlari menjemput tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan membawanya ke samping Tsunade. Iruka langsung memeluk seraya berusaha membangunkannya tapi tak berhasil.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?" tanya Tsunade di antara rasa terkejut dan kalutnya akan Naruto.

Setelah itu perlahan para ninja itu mulai jatuh berlutut di tanah sambil mengerang tertahan. Bahkan Tsunade pun tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi dan jatuh tertelungkup. Yahhh…

Racun yang mereka hirup telah menyebar semakin jauh ke dalam organ, serum racunnya pun tak mampu menahannya lagi. Hidup mereka hanya tinggal menuunggu waktu.

**Cekcekcekcekcekcekcekcekcek**

"Bagaimana perasaanmua sekarang Naru-hime?" tanya Kiel yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan saja. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dan memunculkan sebuah kursi bunga lagi yang berhadapan dengannya. Jika tadi kursi mawar, maka kali ini adalah sebuah kursi bunga matahari yang cantik.

Wanita yang di panggil Naru-hime itu langsung duduk saja di kursi melayang itu tanpa menghiraukan berbagai macam ekpresi menarik di bawahnya, karena dia sungguh merasa sangat lelah sekali. "Rasanya sungguh luarbiasa. Iyakan Kyuu?" diliriknya pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya Oujo-sama. Tapi rasanya kurang seru tanpa kehadiran Pangeran Kegelapan", sahut Kyuubi kalem. Dia hanya memberikan senyum menawannya saja sembari melirik ke bawah dimana manusia bergeletakan begitu saja.

"Tapi apa sebaiknya kau obati dulu orang-orang itu. Suara mereka merusak suasana", ucap Kiel dengan malas sambil mengedikkan bahunya ke bawah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kiel mengatakan itu, karena semua ninja sedang bertarung hebat dengan rasa sakit dan panas yang menyerang tubuh mereka saat ini.

Tampaknya efek racun sudah menyebar makin dalam. Itu terbukti dengan suara jeritan serta erangan para ninja yang bergeletakan di tanah itu termasuk Sasuke juga.

"Yah kau benar Kiel-sama. Suara mereka tak merdu di dengar", balas Naru sinis. Teganya dirimu Hime-chan.

Naru menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah satu gelas kaca bening yang terisi sebuah cairan putih pekat. "Shion, teteskan Air Kehidupan kedalam sari bunga Matahari ini. Lalu berikan pada semua ninja Konoha itu, buat mereka bisa meminumnya sendiri", titah sang Putri yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Miko itu.

Dalam sekejap saja Shion melambaikan tangannya dan lagi-lagi keajaiban terjadi. Gelas kaca itu bermunculan di hadapan seluruh ninja yang terluka itu sekalipun mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar ke senua penjuru Konoha. "Minumlah air itu yang akan menetralkan racun ditubuh kalian. Setelah itu bersujudlah dihadapan Tsuki no Hime yang telah bermurah hati menyelamatkan kalian!" kata-katanya bergaung di seluruh telinga ninja Konoha yang terduduk tak berdaya itu.

"Kau tetap tegas seperti biasanya ya nona Miko", ucap seseorang di bawah sana kalem dan melemparkan senyum menawannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan datang kemari Maoh-sama", balas Shion seraya menunduk hormat pada raja Iblis yang baru saja menyapanya itu dan melemparkan satu senyuman meriah. Ada kilat rindu di matanya saat bertatapan dengan raja Iblis itu.

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakan padamu untuk memanggil namaku saja Shi-chan", hela Kyou bosan namun tak menutup kebahagiaannya. Gadis ini tak berubah juga ya. Selalu memegang aturan etikanya itu gerutunya.

"Itu kan wajar Kyou-sama", sahut Shion menjawab gerutuan raja Iblis itu yang cuma makin cemberut jadinya.

"Kau benar nona Miko", timpal Shin yang cekikikan dibelakang Kyou dan sukses mendapat deathglare gratis.

**Cekcekcekcekcek**

Setelah meminum obat yang diberi dalam gelas kaca itu, perlahan mereka yang tergeletak di tanah mulai berdiri dan bernafas normal. Jika tadi mereka semua sibuk mengerang dan menjerit maka sekarang mereka sibuk melotot pada orang-orang yang melayang itu.

Sungguh tak terbayangkan melihat banyak orang bisa melayang tanpa terjatuh itu. Hal itu tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi jika mereka lihat seperti saat ini, seolah para dewi sedang mengadakan jamuan minum teh saja dan di kelilingi oleh pria tampan idaman itu.

Wajar jika mereka berpikir demikian sebab saat ini Kiel dan Naru sedang duduk berhadapan, tinggal tambahkan meja di tengah mereka maka jamuan teh sudah lengkap. Tapi tak ada yang akan berpikir kesana jika tau kenyataan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Nah, sepertinya mereka sudah segar lagi untuk berdebat sekarang", ucap Kiel yang mengalihkan perhatian Naru dan Kyou serta lainnya itu.

"Sepertinya. tapi menurutku sebentar lagi akan hujan airmata Yang mulia Dewi Agung", sahut Kyuubi yang tak jauh dari Naru-hime nya itu. Nada bicaranya terkesan jenaka di barengi kekehan kecilnya.

"Kalian ini siapa?" itulah pertanyaan pembuka untuk sesuatu yang luarbiasa ini. Dan seperti biasa Shikamaru selalu tanpa basa-basi dan sekarang tanpa kuapan ngantuknya lagi. Serius deh..

"Keturunan Nara itu selalu serius ya, Oujo-sama?" sela Shukaku yang dari tadi sibuk mengamati para ninja muda itu. Mata emasnya tak hentinya melirik kesana-kemari dan sesekali tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Hehehehehe…. Ya Shu, kurasa sekarang dia sedang tidak mengantuk", tawa Naru pelan sambil menopang kakinya diatas kaki lainnya. "Saatnya mengenalkan diri bukan?".

"Aku duluan. Chibi no Shukaku", seru pemuda dengan mata emas yang berbinar terang itu dengan lantang.

Gaara langsung mendongak menatap tajam sosok yang berbicara tadi itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, bibirnya bergetar saat mendengar nama shukaku. "Kau!".

"Nibi no Nekomata". Satu-satunya gadis selain Shion itu berucap pelan.

"Isonade Sanbi". Pria tampan yang terkesan liar itu menatap teduh kearah tuan Putrinya.

"Yonbi no Sokou", ucapnya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Gobi no Hokou". Tatapannya tajam seakan mengatakan 'dekati aku, mati kau'.

"Rokubi no Raijuu". Dia ini kalem dan lembut banget.

"Aku Nanabi, salam kenal", ucapnya sopan.

"Yoo! Aku Ushi-oni atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Hachibi", serunya riang bernada rock itu. Bibirnya mengulas cengiran manis.

"Tanpa kukatakan pun kalian sudah mengenalku ya. Tapi karena Oujo-sama meminta maka akan kulakukan. Aku Kyuubi no Yoku", ucapnya dengan tegas dan menatap tajam ninja Konoha. "Kami adalah prajurit Istana Bulan dan pelayan Tsuki no Hime. Tapi di dunia ini kalian lebih senang menyebut kami monster atau siluman sih", lanjutnya ringan.

"Kalian juga sudah mengenalku jadi kurasa tidak perlu pengenalan. Tapi untuk menjawab rasa penasaran kalian akan ku beritahu satu hal. Aku adalah Miko Istana Bulan dan pelayan Tsuki no Hime". Shion melirik sekitarnya yang terasa sedikit sunyi itu dan hanya menghela nafas bosan saja mengamati reaksi mereka.

Reaksi mereka semua hanya satu. Terkejut luar biasa hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mereka hanya terpaku mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan itu. Sekarang yang mereka pikirkan adalah ini bukan mimpi kan? 'Mereka' itu benar-benar muncul saat ini kan?

"wahh..wahh.. Mereka kayanya syok tuh. Apa sangat mengejutkan ya bisa mendengar lagi nama-nama yang tak asing itu", ucap Kiel ringan. Dia menopangkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya saat ini. Senyum mengejeknya makin lebar saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Anda benar Kiel-sama. Itu saja baru sebagian dari kejutan ini, bagaimana jika lebih dari ini ya..", sahut Naru kalem. Senyum puas bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

**Cekcekcekcekcekcekcekcekcek**

Tsunade hanya mampu tertunduk lesu mendengar nama yang di sebut itu. Tak pernah singgah di ingatannya harapan akan melihat bentuk lain dari para siluman itu. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari desa ini? Pikirnya kalut. Sungguh saat ini dia ingin menutup mata dan telingannya rapat-rapat, agar tak ada yang mengusik pikiran dan perasaannya lagi.

Diliriknya Iruka yang memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan berlinangan airmata. Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi juga. Matanya menatap nanar tubuh bocah kesayangannya yang telah tidur panjang dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi itu. Sekali lagi rasa kehilangan itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Dalam diam airmatanya tumpah begitu saja membanjri kedua pipinya sekarang. Tubuhnya tak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam menghampiri Iruka yang terisak pilu. Di ambilnya pelan tubuh Naruto yang telah hilang kehangatannya itu. Matanya menatap kosong wajah tan itu dan membelainya lembut. "Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri Dobe? Kau bilang akan tetap berdiri di sampingku sampai kapan pun. Lalu kenapa kau pergi sendiri baka Dobe!" raung Sasuke pedih. Saat ini mataharinya kehilangan cahayanya dan membekukan hatinya hingga tak bersisa.

Ya. Pahlawan Konoha itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Cahayanya telah padam dan meninggalkan duka dan penyesalan yang dalam bagi ninja Konoha. Kehangatannya yang menaungi semua orang sirna digantikan hawa dingin yang dahsyat. Dan senyum lebar yang biasanya mencairkan suasana kaku itu telah menghilang selamanya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah tubuh dingin yang menciptakan tetesan airmata bagi sahabatnya, kekasihnya, orang yang di sayanginya dan mereka yang menyukainya.

"Na-naru-to-kun". Tangis Hinata kembali pecah saat menyadari cinta pertamanya itu telah pergi.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kan Shino? Naruto itu kuatkan!" isak Kiba seraya jatuh berlutut di samping Shino dan Lee yang menangis dalam diam. Mati-matian mereka berusaha menyangkalnya tapi itulah yang sedang terjadi.

Shizune terisak sambil menenangkan Sakura yang menangis keras. Kakashi meremas kuat pundak Iruka mencoba menguatkannya. Gaara mencoba memejamkan matanya berharap itu hanya mimpi, dan saat membuka mata Naruto muncul dan kembali mengoceh seperti biasanya. Temari dan Kankuro hanya bisa menepuk pundak Gaara berharap hal itu dapat menghiburnya. Mereka sangat mengerti betapa berartinya Naruto bagi Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam pada salah satu gadis yang duduk di kursi bunga melayang itu. "Jika bukan karena saranmu, Naruto tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau harus membayarnya gadis aneh!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berlari dan melompat. Dalam sekejap puluhan Kunai dan Shuriken berterbangan kearah Kiel yang sejak tadi hanya menonton adegan angst di bawahnya itu. Sedangkan mereka yang sedang bersedih itu hanya terbelalak melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang di luar kontrol.

Dengan satu lambaian tangan saja semua serangan yang mengarah padanya luruh dan meleset ke berbagai arah. Bagaikan ada sebuah perisai kasat mata yang tak mampu di tembus oleh senjata itu. "Kau sungguh harus mengontrol dirimu Uchiha. Jangan melempar kesalahan pada orang lain", cibir Kiel yang di sebut gadis aneh oleh Sasuke itu dengan ketus. Matanya menyala seolah ingin membakar semua yang di lihatnya.

"Beraninya kau mengangkat senjata pada Kiel-sama Sasuke! Kau pantas mendapatkan hukuman setimpal untuk itu!" geram Naru. Matanya mendelik marah dan sedih yang bercampur aduk disana.

"Diam kau! Gara-gara usulnya Naruto harus mati. Karena janji mu itu aku harus kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi, lagi", bentak Sasuke pelan namun masih mampu bisa di dengar oleh semuanya.

"Kurang ajar! Lancangnya kau membentak Oujo-sama!" seru Kyuubi tak terima. Tangannya gatal ingin segera menghajar pangeran ayam itu, tapi lirikan sang Putri membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" desis Tsunade yang telah kembali dari meratapi bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Jika dia tidak mengatakan aku harus meminta Naruto menggunakan jurus Seribu bayangan untuk menipu Kabuto dan meniru warga desa untuk mengelabuinya, maka Naruto tidak akan mati. Tapi karena jurus itu, Naruto telah menghirup racun dalam jumlah besar dan itu melumpuhkannya. Bahkan Kyuubi pun tak mampu menolongnya!" sinis Sasuke yang menatap tajam pada Kyuubi yang anteng berdiri di samping Naru-hime.

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto yang membuat bayangan warga desa dan saat menghirup racun, seluruh bayangan itu juga semakin menambah efeknya, begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru menyimpulkan penjelasan Sasuke tadi.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, 100 klon yang menghirup racun itu dan bagaimana efeknya pada tubuh Naruto, Shikamaru", desis Sasuke semakin ganas. Matanya kembali memunculkan Sharingan.

Tidak mungkin! Begitulah reaksi semua orang saat mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mereka tak mampu berkata apapun lagi atau bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Ternyata Naruto rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mengalahkan Kabuto. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa menyesali hal yang telah terjadi karena tak mampu melindungi pahlawan mereka yang berjasa besar itu.

"Ckckck! Bukankah telah kukatakan sebelumnya Sasuke. Apa kau lupa heh?" ketus Kiel menatap tajam sosok Uchiha di bawah sana.

**Flashback **

"Apa maksudmu gadis aneh?" sinis Sasuke yang telah berdiri tegak berhadapan.

Kiel tersenyum makin lebar mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terkesan menyindirnya itu. "Bekerjasama lah dengan Naruto. Gabungkan jutsu kalian berdua untuk menipu musuh, maka kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan desa ini".

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu hanya untuk dimaafkan. Aku tidak peduli hal itu", decih Sasuke acuh.

"Naruto peduli hal ini. Kau tau, dia sangat mencintai desa ini bukan? Kau sangat mencintainya kan Sasuke!" pernyataan Kiel langsung membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

"Sekalipun demikian, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu gadis aneh? Bisa saja ini jebakanmu kan". Sasuke tetap memasang tatapan tajam miliknya saat membalas pernyataan itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya Sasuke. Tapi itu terserah padamu sih, aku hanya menyarankan. Sudah saatnya Naruto kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan hukumanmu pun akan di ampuni", jawab Kiel santai dan segera lenyap saat selesai berbicara.

'Apa katanya tadi? Dasar gadis aneh'. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing akan ocehan terakhir gadis tadi, saat ini dia tengah memikirkan strategi menghadapi musuh yang berani menyerang secara frontal. Jika berani lewat depan, musuh pasti telah menyiapkan perangkap. Sasuke langsung bergegas bersiap menuju kantor Hokage saat itu juga.

**End flashback**

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang menyebabkan Naruto'ku' mati", tunjuk Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Apa dia belum bangun juga Kiel-sama? Aku tak sabar ingin menghajarnya karena telah melecehkan anda", ucap Naru sambil menautkan kedua tangannya. Siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya, kesabarannya hampir habis sekarang.

Kiel tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naru itu, perlahan mulai berdiri dari kursi bunganya. Wajahnya keras seolah menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Matanya menatap tajam sosok Sasuke yang sekarang merasa telah membangunkan dewa kematian, hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya.

Sedangkan Naru-hime serta para prajuritnya hanya mampu memandang horror junjungan mereka itu seakan kiamat telah datang. Bahkan atmosfir pun terasa dingin membeku.

"Sasuke, katakan! Siapa kekasihmu?" suara itu terdengar penuh tekanan dan terasa berat di telinga mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Hahh! Tentu saja Naruto", jawab sasuke mantap. Tanpa tahu jawabannya mengundang musibah untuknya sendiri.

"Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri pangeran brengsek!" maki Kyuubi yang merasa geram akan jawaban Sasuke itu.

Sasuke dan mereka lainnya hanya terheran-heran mendengar makian Kyuubi. Apa tadi dia menyebut Sasuke pangeran brengsek? Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran beberapa di antara mereka. Sungguh sangat membingungkan bukan?

Kiel menutup matanya sebentar dan segera membukanya lagi untuk menetralkan amarahnya sejenak. "Semula aku ingin menghapus hukumanmu Pangeran Kegelapan Kuroi, tapi sikapmu barusan menunjukkan bahwa kau masih labil dalam mengontrol emosimu. Sekarang akan ku buka kembali memorimu serta member hukuman tambaha padamu", putus Kiel setelah lama terdiam.

Mendengar kata hukuman serta memori semakin membuat Sasuke bingung dan tersulut emosinya. "Memangnya siapa kau berani menjatuhkan hukuman padaku?" tantang Sasuke semakin gila.

"Jaga bicaramu Teme!" bentak Naru-hime yang berdiri dari duduknya. Dan langsung bersujud di hadapan Kiel. "Aku mohon Yang Mulia Dewi Agung, tolong jangan bunuh dia", pintanya memohon yang diikuti bersujud oleh semua pelayannya.

Serta merta ninja Konoha serta Sasuke sampai Tsunade pun terkejut mendengar bentakan dan permohonan gadis cantik bermata biru itu. Terlebih Sasuke saat mendengar bagaimana gadis itu memanggilnya. "Bagaimana kau…".

"Sudah terlambat Sunflower", ucap Kiel sebelum melayang rendah menuju kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang di panggil Naru-hime itu.

**Tbc~~~**

Bagaimana? Apakah part ini juga semakin membuat reader bingung? Kalau iya, wah gue berhasil dong. Tentang para oc itu, mereka dasarnya memang pelayan dari Naru-hime kok. Tapi bakal ada cerita kenapa mereka mencar di dunia manusia, juga kenapa Naru harus mati kok.

Nahh silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran yaaa. Gomen apdetnya lama cz gue abiz ujian semesteran nih.

Revieeeeeewwwww~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Dari zaman dinosaurus sampe jaman ayam juga kepemilikan Naruto tetap punya Kishimoto-sensei. Bahkan author udah naik banding juga sama sekali ga di gubris. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa seluruh chara Naruto gue ban…Hmmmm!*dibekep pake kolor Orochi*

Zee : Bacot lo ga abiz-abiz dah author stress! Pada bosan noh dengarnya.*nunjuk reader pada nguap lebar*

Kea : Jangan gitu dong Zee. Author itu cuma lagi konslet kabel bicaranya, makanya nge-bacot mulu daritadi.*bicara sok polos*

All chara : Sama aja kali!*tereak pake toa*

Kea : Sama dimananya woi?*berdenging nih kuping*

Zee : Klo author stress dia nyerocos mulu, pa lagi konslet bicara. Otak lo dimana sihh?*bejek2 kepala Kea*

Naruto : Karena gue udah dimampusin nie author, mari kita bantai bersama sampai abiz!*mimpin orasi pembantasan*

All : Setuju!*treak hebohh*

Author : Hiieeeeee!*ngumpet ke istana bulan*

Kea : Tuhh kan.. Jadi anarkis semua deh. Btw jangan di pikirin ya reader, kita lanjutin nih fic ok!

Seperti biasa, bales repiu dulu disini nih :

**Narusaku20 : **wah maksih ya udah baca dan repiu. Ini udah coba apdet asap. Monggo~~

**Queen the reaper : **bingung ya? Disini naru emang ga berubah gender tapi femnaru itu adalah jiwanya. Jiwa naruto dan putri bulan itu menyatu. So saat naru mati otomatis yang keluar adalah jiwa wanitanya yang tersegel bersama kyuubi. Dan kenapa Kiel yang di takuti? Dalam part ini ada jawabannya. Sifat naru ngeselin yaa? Itu karena dia udah bebas aja kok dari tubuh naruto.

**Yashina uzumaki : **ya udah klo ga mau di panggil senior*ngambek*. Tapi aku panggil ya-chan jangan marah yaaa~~ istana bulan itu hanya tempat tinggal mereka aja kok. Asal mereka itu berbeda satu sama lain. Naru-hime berasal dari cahaya dan sasuke dari kegelapan. Tapi mereka itu disatukan sebagai pasangan. Maaf ya disini naruto nya mati sih*muka watados* jadi jangan gorok saya…*kaburrrr* repiu lagi!

**Nasumi-chan uharu : **lagi? Waduhhh maaf ya Na-chan sampai mau di kirim ke rsj segala..*ketawa nggakak* ini udah nyoba update asap sampe batuk-batuk nahh. Repiu lagi yaa..

**Rose : **jangan takut jadi ratu bingung karena authornya juga bingung nihh.*nah lo* tapi baca aja trus pasti ngerti kok nantinya. Repiu lagi yaa..

**Imperial Nazwa-chan : **greget ya? Jangan sampai gigit guling ya(?).*abaikan itu* dalam part ini dijelasin sapa Kiel. Untuk Kyou nanti di part depan yaa~~ Sasuke? Baca aja dalam part ini ok! Silahkan baca dan repiu lagi yaa..

**Vipris : **makasih banyak buat alert sampai nge-fave author dan fic gaje bin membingungkan ini yaa.. senang deh makin banyak yang suka. Siahkan baca lagi ya lanjutannya.. salam kenal juga~~

**Xxruuxx : **naru judes ya..*ditabok naru-chan* dia gitu karena baru bebas dan sedih bakal ninggalin Konoha. Wajarkan sasu meledak gara-gara naruto'y mati. Gaara itu sayang banget ma naru kaya sodaranya gitu. Buat badan naru nanti di part depan penjelasannya. Klo hinata mah ada jodohnya juga kok nanti, yah sakura juga sihh. Repiu lagi yaa..

Timakasih banyak buat yang tetep nunggu dan repiu fic membingungkan ini yaa. Author senang sekali hingga bersemangat tiap kali membaca repiu sodara2 untuk melanjutkan nie fic. Silahkan dibaca! hampir lupa, yang tulisan miring itu ingatan Sasuke ya~~

Ini dia yang di nanti~~*pede banget*

**Part 6~~~**

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Teme, gadis a-", kalimatnya terhenti saat itu juga manakala Kiel menghadapkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku dan tak mampu bersuara lagi.

"Kau tau Kuroi, aku masih bisa mentolerir kata-kata kasarmu tadi karena ingatanmu masih tersegel. Tapi beraninya kau menyerang dan menantangku, itulah yang tak bisa ku ampuni. Saat ini juga akan kuambil kembali benda yang ku titipkan padamu", ucap Kiel tegas tanpa ada nada lembut ataupun mengasihani.

"**Memorys, open!"**

Saat itu juga Sasuke langsung mencengkram erat kepalanya yang serasa pecah. Kilasan balik bagaikan kaset berputar di kepalanya, hingga matanya pun terpejam menahan sakitnya. Berbagai ingatan mengalir dan membuka di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Kuroi pangeran Kegelapan, aku memerintahkan mu untuk menjaga dan melindungi seorang 'bunga' dari Permaisuriku. Jaga dia seperti kau menjaga nyawa mu sendiri"._

_Slash…_

"_Kemari Kuroi! Dia adalah Sunflower, bunga terindah yang ku kirimkan ke Istana Bulan. Temani dia layaknya kekasihmu"._

"_Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia Dewi Agung". Lelaki itu menjawab dengan patuh._

_Slash…_

"_Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hime-sama?_

"_Apa kau juga mencintaiku hime-sama?_

_Slash…_

"_Kuroi-sama, aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" gadis dengan mata hijau dan rambut hitam panjang itu menyatakan cintanya._

"_Tidak bisa Yami-san! Aku telah berjanji setia pada Hime-sama". Tolaknya tegas._

_Slash…_

"_Ikatan kalian akan abadi untuk selamanya. Terpisah sejauh apapun kalian akan tetap bersama", titahnya kepada dua insan yang telah mengikrarkan janji itu._

Aaarrggghhhh!

Erangan menyakitkan Sasuke terdengar makin menyiksa sekarang. Bahkan dia sampai jatuh berlutut sambil terus meremas kuat kepalanya, semakin membuat rambutnya berantakan.

Naru-hime yang ingin mendekat kearah Sasuke tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sebabnya adalah perintah Kiel adalah mutlak. "Jangan ikut campur Sunflower!" tekannya pada Naru.

Jika Dewi Agung telah memanggil namanya seperti itu, maka jangan memaksa jika tak ingin berakhir menjadi debu.

Ninja konoha pun tak mampu berbuat banyak karena dasarnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi mereka hanya mampu menyaksikan dengan hati miris teriakan dan jeritan Sasuke.

**Cekcekcekcekcekcekcek**

Sasuke merasa kepalanya akan pecah sekarang juga. Ingatan itu mengalir bagai air bah yang langsung menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Ingatan demi ingatan bersliweran di kepalanya.

"_Aku tidak pernah rela kau menjadi miliknya, Kuroi-sama. Jika aku tak bisa, maka dia juga tidak", teriak gadis itu yang langsung menyerang dan menghempaskannya ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung._

"_Kuroi!"_

_Teriakan histeris yang diiringi tawa keji adalah hal terakhir yang didengar olehnya._

"_Aku mohon. Siapapun tolong aku. Hime-sama! Yang Mulia! Dewi Agung!" panggilnya penuh harap._

_Slash…_

"_Bukankah aku telah menyuruhmu menjaga 'bunga'ku? Kenapa kau masih menanggapi godaan lain!"seru kemarahan mengalun di dalam lubang tak berujung itu._

_Slashh…_

"_Ampuni aku Dewi Agung! Aku lengah menghadapi jebakannya. Ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan", mohonnya penuh harap dan rintihan pilu._

_Slash…_

"_Kali ini kau ku ampuni. Tapi kau tidak akan kembali ke Istana Bulan melainkan hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Akan ku segel ingatan dan kekuatan mu dengan mata ini. Sebagai manusia, jangan pernah kau menaruh dendam di urutan pertamamu atau selamanya kau akan hidup sebagai manusia", suara itu bergaung di kepalanya bagaikan alunan musik yang menghentak._

Perlahan jeritan Sasuke mulai reda berganti erangan pelan. Pelan dia mulai berdiri lagi dan menatap jauh kearah Kiel. Matanya bersinar hangat dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu lagi Hime-sama", ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis kearah Naru-hime dan segera berlutut di hadapan Kiel.

"Sekali lagi ampuni aku Dewi Agung. Aku telah bertindak bodoh terhadap Yang mulia Permaisuri. Aku mohon". Sekali lagi Sasuke menundukkan kepala memohon pengampunan dari seorang Dewi.

Reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh seluruh orang disana adalah mengedipkan mata secara bersamaan. Apakah mereka sedang bermimpi, melihat seorang Uchiha merendahkan harga dirinya memohon ampun dari seorang gadis aneh tak di kenal.

"Apa kau tadi menjadi aneh setelah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak jelas hingga memohon begitu?" celetuk kiba tanpa mampu menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Dia sudah semenjak tadi ingin bertanya-tanya.

"Kau sakit Uchiha?" timpal Sai yang daritadi hanya diam mengamati. Dia tak tahu harus bicara atau mengucapkan apa. Semenjak sembuh dari racun, Sai hanya berdiri mengamati gadis yang di panggil Naru-hime itu dan tersenyum tiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya.

Dan masih akan banyak lagi komentar yang terdengar jika suara Sasuke tak segera terdengar. "Kalian tak tahu sedang menghadapi siapa ya. Akan ku katakan agar kalian mengerti. Dia adalah Dewi Agung, Permaisuri Kegelapan yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini. Kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai dewi petualang antar dimensi", jelas Sasuke yang telah berhadapan dengan ninja Konoha. Kali ini wajah itu tak sedatar dan sedingin biasanya, tapi saat ini memancarkan aura bahagia dan bersahabat. Sungguh mencengangkan bisa melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum ramah. Biasanya hanya senyum mengejek dan seringai menyebalkannya saja yang dipamerkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini Sasuke? Kami sungguh tak mengerti arti semua ini". Tsunade akhirnya bertanya juga setelah mengamati keadaan sejak tadi. Sekarang dia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke serta Kiel yang melayang rendah di sampingnya.

"Namaku dulu adalah Kuroi, Pangeran dari kegelapan. Aku dihukum oleh Dewi Agung karena telah melanggar sebuah janji. Makanya sekarang aku terlahir sebagai manusia biasa di dunia ini dan membawa mata Sharingan bagi clan Uchiha", cerita Sasuke dengan ekspresi sendu. Wajahnya tak mampu menutupi kesedihan serta penderitaannya selama itu. Ekspresi itu sukses menghapus senyum ramahnya tadi.

"Sharingan? Kau berkata seolah kaulah yang mewariskan mata itu Sasuke", dahi Kakashi berkerut bingung mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa para gadis aneh dan orang-orang itu Uchiha?" kali ini Neji Hyuga ikut melemparkan pertanyaan setelah tadi sibuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Kau tega sekali mengatakan aku gadis aneh, Neji-kun", Naru-hime merengut mendengar julukan itu padanya.

Neji hanya mengirimkan pandangan bingungnya pada gadis yang memanggil namanya akrab itu.

Sebelum suasana semakin memanas, Sasuke segera melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dialah Dewi Agung, Permaisuri Kegelapan, inti cahaya dari dunia ini. Keberadaannya mutlak sebagai penjaga keseimbangan dunia, dan aku adalah pelayan dari Yang Mulia Kegelapan". Terang Sasuke yang mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kiel. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol bagi kalian, tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya", lanjut Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kemarilah Hime-sama". Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naru yang langsung melayang turun dan menggenggam erat tangannya. "Dia ini kekasihku, pasanganku dan orang yang ku cintai melebihi apapun", lanjutnya dengan memandang teduh bola mata safir di depannya yang tersenyum bahagia. Hatinya terasa penuh sekarang, seolah semua penderitaannya lenyap begitu saja.

Semua orang terlena melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka ini. Bayangkan kau melihat seorang dewi yang sangat cantik bersanding dengan pemuda yang juga tampan. Hanya satu yang terpikirkan, awesome! Dan rasakan aura mereka yang memancarkan kebahagian serta kerinduan yang mendalam itu, sungguh bagai telenovela saja fic ini.

"Ahhh! Aku masih tak mengerti Sasuke. Bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci?" jerit frustasi Kiba tak tertahankan. Dia sungguh tak tahan menyaksikan adegan love-love di hadapannya itu, membuat hati panas saja. Kasihan kau~~

"Sejak dulu kau memang tak becus dalam bicara Kuroi-sama. Baiklah! Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya untuk mereka. Bolehkah Kiel-sama?" ijin Naru pada Kiel yang telah kembali duduk di kursi bunganya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukkan saja.

"Tolong dengarkan saat aku berbicara karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan jangan menyela", peringat Naru sebelum memulai bercerita. "100 tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan dia baru saja direstui oleh Dewi Agung menjadi pasangan, seorang gadis kegelapan yang menyukai Kuroi menjatuhkannya ke dalam Lubang hitam tanpa ujung. Gadis itu, Yami-san. Dia tak rela Kuroi memilihku daripada dia, karena itu dia jadi iri dengki dan dendam padaku. Setelah itu Yami-san menjebak dan Kuroi termakan oleh godaannya hingga dikalahkan dengan mudah. Karena hal itu, Yami-san di hukum mati oleh Yang Mulia kegelapan", tutur Naru mengawali ceritanya.

"Cih! Itu pantas untuk playboy sepertimu Sasuke", guman Kiba dengan pelan.

"Aku dengar itu puppy-dog", geram Sasuke yang langsung mendeathglare Kiba tanpa ampun. 'enak saja ucapannya itu' gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" raung Kiba tak terima dikatai anak anjing. Kenyataannya gitu kan?*digigit Akamaru*

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" Naru bertanya sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya, tapi bukan itu yang mereka lihat melainkan aura gelap dibelakangnya yang seolah siap membunuh itu membuat mereka bungkam seketika di iringi anggukan dalam. "Bagus!"

"Setelah itu Kuroi memohon ampun pada Kiel-sama dan dikabulkan, tapi dia di ampuni dengan cara terlahir menjadi manusia dan dihapuskan dari daftar kegelapan. Sebelum dilahirkan kembali didunia manusia, ingatan serta kekuatannya telah di segel dengan Sharingan. Lalu dia lahir dan sejak itulah clan Uchiha mulai muncul. Saat mengampuninya, Kiel-sama menetapkan syarat yaitu dia tak boleh menciptakan dendam dan kebencian karena akan mengundang kehancuran bagi manusia. Tapi Kuroi, lagi-lagi melanggarnya dan membuat perang di dunia manusia berlangsung. Hingga dia mati dan lahir kembali di clan Uchiha sebagai Izuna adik dari Madara".

"Apaa?" seru sebagian orang dengan spontan dan segera terdiam lagi saat mendapat pelototan ganas dari Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi tetua clan Uchiha dan terlahir lagi menjadi Izuna dalam waktu sedekat itu?" bingung Tsunade yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Tsunade-sama. Semua itu terjadi karena takdirnya seperti itu", sahut Naru tersenyum sedih. Tsunade merasa sedikit kecewa saat mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan sopan. Dia jadi rindu pada Naruto yang seenaknya itu. Melihat ekspresi sedih Tsunade membuat Naru jadi ingin berlari memeluknya, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan.(?)

"Sebenarnya Madara itu tidaklah jahat. Dia berubah karena terpengaruh oleh rasa kebencian dan putus asa dari adiknya. Kebencian dalam diri Izuna semakin membesar dan menyulut perang dimana-mana. Tapi ketidakberdayaannya yang membuat Madara berjanji memenuhi impiannya yaitu dia ingin kembali ke Bulan. Hingga Izuna menyerahkan mata Sharingan miliknya untuk memenuhi impiannya itu. tapi sebelum itu terwujud, dia sudah keburu mati duluan. Sejak itu pula, Madara menghilang setelah perang usai dan muncul kembali untuk memburu Bijuu. Sedangkan Kuroi, sekali lagi lahir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke". Naru-hime menghela nafas pelan sesaat sebelum melanjutkan lagi dongengnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah kau bilang mereka, prajuritmu itu adalah para Bijuu?" sela Kakashi yang ikutan penasaran.

"Mereka memang Bijuu itu Kakashi-san. Akulah yang memerintah mereka untuk turun ke dunia manusia dan mengawasi Kuroi-sama. Tapi tak kusangka di dunia ini, mereka malah ditangkap dan disegel dalam tubuh manusia. Parahnya lagi mereka di jadikan sebagai senjata perang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan prajuritku menderita lebih lama lagi. Karena itu aku meminta pada Dewi Agung agar di ijinkan turun dan meminjam tubuh Uzumaki Naruto yang yang sedang di kandung oleh Kushina".

"Jadi, kau juga adalah Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru menyela. Jujur saja dia baru kali ini mendengar cerita yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini.

"Ya. Saat itu bayi Kushina sangat lemah karena dia juga seorang Jinchuuriki. Cakra Kyuubi sangat besar hingga menekan kehidupan janinnya, karena itulah aku membuat perjanjian dengan Hokage ke-4. Aku di ijinkan menyatu dengan putranya asalkan Kyuubi bisa melindungi dan menjaganya saat lahir nanti. Tapi saat hari kelahirannya, Madara muncul dan memanfaatkan Sharingan membuat Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa Konoha, sehingga harus di segel kembali di tubuh yang sama denganku yaitu di tubuh Naruto. Karena proses penyegelan itulah aku kehilangan seluruh ingatan dan kekuatanku sebagai Putri Bulan untuk menyelamatkan para Bijuu, sehingga terpaksa mereka harus ditangkap dulu agar bisa kembali ke Istana Bulan", terang Naru-hime pada Shikamaru yang manggut mengerti sekarang.

"Kau pernah bertemu Hokage ke-4?" kaget Tsunade saat mendengar nama Minato ikut di singgung.

"Benar Tsunade-sama. Bolehkah sekali lagi aku memanggilmu baa-chan?" mata itu menatap sedih pada sang Hokage.

Seketika Tsunade terbelalak menatap gadis di depannya yang melihat padanya dengan mata biru yang berembun. Ya mata itu terselimut kabut kesedihan juga penyesalan. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal bodoh begitu kuso gaki! Sejak dulu kularangpun kau tetap memanggilku begitu kan", Tsunade tersenyum sambil menghapus setetes airmata yang jatuh dipipinya. Shizune kembali menangis terharu mendengar perkataan nona-nya barusan.

"Hime-sama". Lirih pelan Sasuke yang setia berdiri disisinya serta Shion yang menonton dari atas sana.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Terimakasih baa-chan", sahut Naru seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada pasangannya itu. "Sekarang biar kulanjutkan".

"Jika saat itu Madara tidak muncul maka saat ini Hokage ke-4 pasti masih hidup. Juga seharusnya Kuroi bisa kembali ke Istana bulan, tapi karena kejadian itu semuanya berantakan. Naruto kehilangan orangtuanya dan Kuroi kembali melanggar janjinya".

"Melanggar lagi? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kakashi yang merasa ini semakin menarik saja dan mulai menduga kemana arahnya.

"Dia telah memprioritaskan dendam dan kebenciannya pada Itachi yang telah membunuh seluruh clan Uchiha. Tapi lagi-lagi dia termakan jebakan dari Orochimaru yang berhasil mempengaruhi Itachi untuk membunuh clannya", ucap Naru menjawab rasa penasaran Kakashi tadi.

"Orochimaru? Apa hubungannya dengan pelanggaran itu?" kali ini Shikamaru yang mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Walaupun telah mati tapi rasa iri dengki dan kebencian Yami-san masih ada di dunia ini dan itu terlahir dalam sosok Orochimaru. Dia mengatur semuanya dari balik layar dan menuntun Sasuke agar datang padanya untuk mencari kekuatan. Dengan begitu bukan hanya tubuh Sasuke yang dia dapatkan tapi juga jiwanya, karena itulah yang tak dia dapatkan dulu. Lalu dia mulai memanaskan suasana dengan membuat Sasuke pergi dan menantangku untuk merebut Sasuke kembali", lanjut Naru dengan senyum meremehkannya yang entah pada siapa ditujukan.

"Menantangmu? Itu seolah dia tau kau siapanya Sasuke saja kan", timpal Shikamaru sambil menguap. Matanya mulai mengantuk sekarang.

"Kau pasti bangga di perebutkan eh Sasuke", cibir Kiba sambil terkekeh pelan dan di sahuti gonggongan kecil Akamaru.

"Ohh. . kau iri padaku puppy-dog?" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Kiba yang langsung masam.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, apa kau ingin menambah hukumanmu lagi?" sela Naru sebelum perang ejek itu memanas. Ternyata gertakan itu cukup untuk membungkam Sasuke yang hanya komat-kamit tak jelas.

"Tentu saja tidak begitu Shika, itu hanya insting seorang wanita saja. Lagipula dia juga tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kok karena mereka itu tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Sasuke itu orang yang sangat pemilih dan tertutup, sangat mustahil dia mau bersama dengan gadis macam itu", jawab Naru dengan ringannya seolah itu hal yang biasa saja.

"Kau narsis sekali Dobe", seringai Sasuke mengembang saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Kau menyangkalnya Teme?" balas Naru tak kalah sinis.

"Baiklah. Jadi kesimpulannya kau itu Putri bulan yang datang dan terlahir dalam wujud Naruto untuk menyelamatkan para Bijuu. Kau juga memastikan Sasuke atau Kuroi itu terbebas dari belenggu kegelapan Yami-san tadi. Dan karena semua sudah terlaksana maka sekarang kau akan kembali ke Istana Bulan dan Naruto mati. Bukankah begitu Naru-hime?" simpul Shikamaru setelah berdehem sebentar diantara dua orang yang asik ber-ejek ria itu.

**Cekcekcekcekcekcek**

"Ehhhhhhhh! Hanya itu saja kah kenyataannya Nara-san?" pekik heran ninja Konoha yang mendengarnya. Lalu buat apa pertarungan dengan Kabuto tadi dan kedatangan orang-orang aneh itu? ah sepertinya masih ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi rupanya.

"Memangnya kalian mau yang bagaimana hah?" lama-lama jengkel juga Shikamaru. Sudah bagus aku simpulkan agar mereka mengerti, nah ini malah protes! Hilang sudah niatnya untuk tidur. Merepotkan!

"Lalu apa hubungannya Maoh-sama dengan semua ini sampai datang jauh-jauh kemari?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang sedang mengguman tidak jelas.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Sana minta jawaban pada orangnya saja" jawab Shikamaru kesal. Kiba pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada dua orang yang sejak tadi seperti pajangan di bawah dekat dengan Shion.

Merasa dirinya disebut Kyou pun menatap kearah Kiba. "Aku cuma datang untuk bertemu dengan Shi-chan kok", ucapnya singkat dan padat. Dibelakangnya Shin terkikik geli mendengar alasan konyolnya itu.

Hahhhh! Sekali lagi jawaban singkat nan tidak jelas itu membuat butir keringat bergantungan di kepala masing-masing orang. Sungguh malam yang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh.

Tawa renyah Naru mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Apa ku bilangkan Sasuke? Shikamaru itu sungguh bisa di andalkan dalam hal beginian. Aku bercerita sedikit saja dia sudah bisa menyimpulkannya dengan tepat", ucap Naru disela tawa puasnya. Sasuke cuma mendengus saja mendengar ocehannya.

"Jadi sejak awal kau sengaja memancingku agar mendengar ceritamu dan menyimpulkannya untuk mereka kan", sahut Shikamaru menanggapi pernyataan Naru-hime tadi.

"Begitulah Nara-sama. Semua itu karena Oujo-sama percaya padamu. Dia yakin kau pasti bisa menangkap inti dari kisahnya itu", jawab Kyuubi mewakili Naru-hime yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Permaisuri Kegelapan itu Sasuke? Kenapa kalian begitu menghormati dan terkesan memujanya begitu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepala nanasnya.

"Itu rahasia Kami-sama Shika-kun. Kalian manusia tak perlu tau sebanyak itu". kali ini Naru yang menjawab Shikamaru dan menutupnya dengan satu senyuman manis.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan mereka Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memutuskan bertanya hal yang mengganjalnya sedari tadi itu dan sepertinya dia telah tenang sekarang.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia telah sepenuhnya akan hidup dan mati sebagai manusia biasa di dunia ini. Itulah konsekuensi dari pelanggaranmu Pangeran Kegelapan Kuroi. Saat malam ini berakhir, semua ingatanmu tentang dunia Kegelapan serta kehidupan terdahulumu akan lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan tentang pasanganmu dan sedikit kekuatanmu yang kubiarkan tinggal dalam dirimu sebagai ganti dari Sharingan", ucap Kiel yang bangkit dari kursinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke Istana Bulan Naru-hime. Waktumu telah habis di dunia ini, sebentar lagi Gerbang Kabut akan tertutup selamanya", kata-kata itu bagaikan petir di telinga Sasuke.

**Tbc~~~**

Bagaimana? Apa part ini masih membingungkan reader? Kalau iya, wahh gue gagal dung..

Sekitar 2-3 part lagi fic ini selesai. Itu termasuk epilog dan side storynya sih. Gue sengaja ga bikin kisah Naru dalam flashback karena menurutku lebih seru jika diceritakan secara langsung aja. Dan hal-hal tentang siapa Kiel dan maksud kata 'bunga' serta yang mulia kegelapan itu tidak akan aku jelaskan dalam fic ini. Mereka itu akan tetap menjadi misteri. Supaya gak bingung makanya aku bilang sekarang yaa.

Yosshh! Please review minna-san! Kirim kritik dan saranya ya..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : always Masashi Kishimoto yang tak terkalahkan! *ga rela banget mujinya*

Pair : SasufemNaru~~

Rate : T~~

Genre : Supernatural & Fantasy

Zee : berapa lama ya nie author nunggak hutang fic? Ada juga kah yang masih ingat ya..

Key : tau ahh. Udah pada lupa kali. Pantes juga sie, bis yang baca pada bingung semua. Dasar author ga becus! *Godok author diparit*

Zee : iyaa yaa.. yuu Key kita ganti aja tempat kerja. Nie author udah ga mampu lagi ngegajih kita. *seret Key hengkang*

Key : ntar dulu zee. Aku belum puas nyiksa tuh author. Udah ga digajih, dia malah seenaknya kabur aja! *bawa kardus yang isinya alat siksa*

Zee : ya udah sana. Aku bales review yang ada dulu nohh~

Author : ampooeeenn! Tolooong…. *tereak2 kesetanan*

Zee : abaikan aja bunyi itu yaa~ ini dia balesan buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya mampir~

**Nasumi-chan uharu : **hehehehehe…. Masa sie aku kejam? Duh jaat dehh*mewek* ntar sasunaru tetep nyatu koq. Tapi masih lamaaa banget. Puas-puasin nyiksa sasuke dalam kesepian dulu ea. Thanks udah baca, repiu lagi yaa~~

**Rose : **ga lama2 koq, paling 10-20 tahun lagi.*digorok sasuke* thanks ya udah baca, repiu lagi yaa~~

**Yashina uzumaki : **uuh~~ ga gitu juga koq. Aku kan cinta sasunaru, jadi ga mungkin tega misahin mereka. Tapi lagi sebel sama sasuke, jadi ya idsiksa dulu lahh~ hihihihihi.. repiu lagi yaa~~

**Xxruuxx : **jangankan neraka, bumi aja udah beku duluan dahh. Niatnya sie ga sampai 10 part koq. Baca & repiu lagi yaa~~

**Imperial nazwa-chan : **duhh maaf yaa aku ga masukin dalam line story tentang siapa itu yami. Karena mereka itu seperti bumbu untuk cerita utamanya. Tapi aku jelasin sini aja ya*kedip2* Yami itu bagian dari kegelapan yang tercipta dari rasa iri,dengki manusia. Semakin pekat kegelapannya, semakin kuat dia. Karena dia dari kegelapan, otomatis dia memiliki tuan yang sama dengan kuroi pangeran kegelapan. Yami itu memiliki kecantikan yang berbahaya. Seperti itulah gambarannya. Mudahan dimengerti ya~~

**Queen the reaper : **thanks ya udah milih semua jenis fave & alert. Saya merasa senang sekali. Baca lagi yaa~~~

Silahkan dicek minna~~~

**Last Part~~~**

Suara kukuk burung hantu yang lewat memecahkan kesunyian yang sejenak terasa akibat perintah Kiel barusan. Baik Sasuke maupun Naru sama-sama membeku saat mendengarnya. Ninja Konoha yang sedikit banyak mulai mengerti itu pun hanya bisa menatap sedih pada perpisahan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi pada pasangan itu.

Shion hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat raut sedih dan tak rela melekat diwajah Oujo-samanya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena dunia mereka telah berbeda sekarang. Lagipula Naru-hime harus segera kembali untuk memulihkan diri dan beristirahat panjang(?).

"Tak bisakah aku bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi, Kiel-sama?" mohon Sunflower penuh harap pada Kiel disertai tatapan memohon dari Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali tidak, Bungaku. Kau harus kembali sekarang, 'mereka' yang juga sangat merindukanmu dan telah menunggumu di Istana bulan", jawab Kiel tegas dengan nada tak bisa dibantah lagi.

Sunflower hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sayu. Mata mereka tak bisa berbohong jika mereka sama-sama tak rela harus berpisah lagi saat sudah saling bertemu dan mengingat satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku, hime-sama. Sekali lagi aku mengingkari janji kita", desah Sasuke pelan sambil mencium tangan halus Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu dari dulu Kuroi-sama. Berjanjilah kali ini kau akan menepati janjimu dan bertahan menungguku kembali", pinta Naru dengan lembut. Suaranya lirih dan parau menahan airmatanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan satu sama lain itu.

"Aku berjanji, hime-sama. Kali ini aku akan menunggu selama apapun sampai kau kembali ke sisiku", sahut Sasuke mantap. Kali ini senyuman tipis yang menggantikan kesuraman diwajahnya. Bukan seringai atau apapun, tapi senyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan yang diperlihatkannya.

"Ya. Kali ini kau harus menepati janjimu, Pangeran brengsek!" seru Shukaku tak sabar dan seenaknya menyela percakapan keduanya.

"Shu~~ ". Nada bergelombang yang terdengar datar itu sesungguhnya adalah lampu merah bagi Shukaku dari Kyuubi yang sedari tadi terus mengamati tuan putrinya. Shukaku langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya dan berdecih pelan. Matanya menatap bosan melihat adegan say-goodbye- yang tidak selesai-selesai itu. Apalagi saat adegan kecup-bibir- yang semakin membuatnya mendelik sebal pada pangeran berambut ayam itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Oujo-sama", ajak Kyuubi saat Naru telah memisahkan diri dari Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sorot tak rela.

"Pulang ya. Mari kita pulang", ucap Naru-hime sambil tersenyum simpul pada pelayannya. Sekali lagi kepalanya ditolehkan pada Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Sasuke, terimalah ini". Naru menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan sedetik kemudian kunai perak yang tadinya digunakan untuk melukai Kabuto telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah katana bersarung abu-abu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis berkerut dan diwarnai dengung kagum dan penasaran dari ninja lainnya.

"Namanya Katana Bulan Perak. Itu adalah pedang milikku. Kuberikan padamu sebagai pengingat diantara kita. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan memintanya kembali darimu", jawab Naru sambil mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki Kusanagi, Hime-sama". Sasuke mendengus melihat senyuman manis itu. Pasti ada buntutnya nanti~

"Kusanagi akan kubawa ke Istana Bulan. Katana itu perlu disucikan di Mata Air Bulan Bening. Terlalu pekat kegelapan yang telah diserap dan dialaminya. Katana itu perlu diperbaharui", sahut Naru yang entah sejak kapan telah menggenggam pedang Kusanagi di tangan kirinya.

"Cukup Sunflower. Pergilah!" Kiel menyela dengan perintahnya.

Naru mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Konoha dan menatap satu-persatu teman-teman dan guru serta rekan sesama ninjanya dulu. Naru menghela napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Sayonara minna-san. Terimakasih selama ini telah menerima kehadiranku apa adanya. Walaupun nantinya kalian akan melupakan tentangku, aku sangat bahagia pernah bersama dengan kalian semua. Maafkan semua kesalahan dan kekuranganku pada desa ini. A-aku sungguh menyayangi kalian semua", ucap Naru dengan berlinang airmata. Pipi putih itu memerah menahan isakannya. Dengan itu, Naru pun melayang perlahan sejajar dengan para pelayannya.

Sakura dan Hinata tak mampu menahan isakan mereka. Rasanya mereka ingin memeluk Naru dan tak membiarkannya pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya mampu menatapnya dengan penuh haru. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mampu memberikan senyuman miris dan anggukkan pelan.

"Sunflower. Ubah penampilanmu. Aku tak pernah mengijinkan semua bunga-ku menanggalkan busana resmi mereka dalam keadaan apapun. Karena busana mencerminkan jati dirimu", perintah Kiel sambil meliriknya tajam dan tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Dewi Agung", sahut Naru dengan penuh hormat.

Saat itu juga, Naru mengusapkan tangannya dari atas kebawah. Sekepul asap tipis membungkusnya dan sekejap kemudian, Naru telah mengenakan busana berbeda. Dengan baju terusan serupa kimono berwarna kuning gading yang dihiasi corak bunga matahari kecil-kecil, baju itu ketat didaerah dada kepinggang dan jatuh melebar kebawah. Sehelai kain panjang melingkari pinggang dan berakhir dengan melilit dikedua tangannya. Rambutnya digelung separuh dan ditata menyerupai bulan sabit, setangkai bunga matahari segar tersemat cantik ditatanan rambutnya, semakin menambah keanggunannya. Sisa rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja yang panjangnya semata kaki itu. penampilan itu sungguh mampu membuat semua orang melongo tak percaya. Benarkah itu Naruto dalam versi seorang gadis?

Shion hanya tersenyum simpul menatap hampir semua laki-laki menahan mimisan melihat kecantikan dan keanggunan tuan putrinya itu. "Kyuubi, bawa Oujo-sama. Ayo kita pulang", komando Shion membuyarkan fantasi yang mulai mengarah ke adegan liar.

Karuan saja para ninja Konoha mendadak mendesah kecewa karena akan kehilangan kesempatan menikmati pemandangan langka itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menandingi kecantikan dari 'bunga' seorang Permaisuri Kegelapan. Kiel hanya menggeleng melihat tanggapan para manusia yang mendadak memiliki hormon lebih itu.

"Kyuubi, segera bawa pergi Sunflower. Gerbang Kabut sudah mulai tertutup", perintah Kiel sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Naru yang tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Dilaksanakan, Dewi Agung", sahut Kyuubi tegas. Kyuubi pun segera berubah menjadi rubah ekor Sembilan dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Bulunya yang berwarna orange keemasan terlihat menyilaukan oleh pantulan cahaya bulan. Dia pun bergerak menuju Naru-hime. "Naiklah Oujo-sama", seru Kyuubi yang terdengar seperti geraman besar itu.

Dengan luwes Naru menaiki punggung Kyuubi yang merendah disampingnya dan duduk menyamping. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada mereka semua. "Sayonara minna-san!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar dibibirnya. Senyuman itu adalah yang terakhir dilihat oleh mereka karena saat itu juga sosok para pendatang itu lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Mereka serempak mendongak ke arah bulan yang tampak redup sesaat. Setelahnya bulan kembali bersinar terang dan meninggalkan kesunyian sesaat diantara mereka sendiri.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Rasanya desa ini akan sangat sepi tanpa kehebohannya", lirih Tsunade pilu. Matanya terpenjam merasakan dinginnya udara malam di bukit itu.

"Sekarang semua tak akan sama lagi tanpa kehadirannya", sahut Iruka tak kalah lirihnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan bekas luka dihidungnya itu.

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana, Hokage-sama?" Gaara akhirnya bersuara setelah lama terdiam dan mungkin hanyut dalam peristiwa yang tak pernah disangkanya itu. Kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga semakin membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kurasa kita harus menyiapkan sebuah upacara sederhana untuk mengantar kepergiannya. Besok penguburan akan dilakukan disini saja. Tempat ini pantas menjadi rumah terakhirnya", sahut Tsunade memaparkan keinginannya. Matanya menatap sayu pada tubuh tak bernyawa bocah kesayangannya itu. Pemuda pirang itu seperti tidur saja dipelukan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah menggendongnya ala bridal style itu.

"Sasuke". Panggil Kiel pelan namun mampu didengar oleh mereka yang dekat dengannya.

"Ya, Dewi Agung?" sahut Sasuke seraya berbalik pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Baringkan dia disini".

Kiel melambaikan tangannya diatas tanah didepannya. Dalam sekejap sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kayu Mahoni dan diukir dengan sangat cantik itu telah tersedia. Didalamnya bertebaran bunga matahari segar seolah baru saja dipetik. Dengan pelan Sasuke membaringkan Naruto didalam peti matinya. Setelah terbaring dengan posisi yang sempurna, sekali lagi Kiel melambaikan tangannya diatas tubuh Naruto. Seketika Naruto telah memakai sebuah tux putih dan tubuhnya bersih dari segala noda darah dan tanah. Wajahnya seperti putri tidur yang menunggu ciuman sang pangeran untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau adalah tubuh yang sempurna untuk 'bunga-ku' dimasa depan. Tubuh ini tidak akan pernah berubah sampai saatnya nanti dia kembali ke sisi pasangannya", tutur Kiel sambil mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Sekarang jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padanya, segera sampaikan. Setelah ini kalian tak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi apa yang kalian lihat malam ini".

Kontan saja reaksi mereka semua kaku total. Dan masing-masingnya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada orang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu Kiel-sama? Jangan gunakan tubuh Naruto sebagai wadah apapun lagi", seru Sakura ketus. Dia sungguh tak rela jika Naruto harus menderita lagi nantinya.

"Lagipula apa maksud-kalian-tak-akan-mengingatnya-lagi-?" kali ini giliran Gaara yang melayangkan pertanyaan. Sudah cukup sedari tadi dia hanya sebagai pendengar saja.

"Cukup kalian berdua. Dewi Agung selalu memiliki maksud yang baik dari semua kata-katanya itu", ucap Sasuke coba menghentikan lemparan pertanyaan kepada Kiel.

"Cukup katamu? Bagimu mungkin ini mudah Uchiha, tapi tidak bagi kami semua", seru Gaara tak mau kalah. Untuk kali saja dia akan berdebat hal yang menurutnya berharga baginya.

"Apa yang mudah Sabaku? Kau tak tau bagaimana besarnya rasa kehilanganku. Kau masih memiliki orang-orang terdekat yang tulus menyayangimu dan menemanimu selama ini. Kau tak tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang karena kehilangan Naruto!" seru Sasuke tak kalah keras disertai luapan emosinya. Saat ini perasaannya sungguh kacau dan tak menentu. Kehilangan sekali lagi pegangan hidupmu sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku tau perasaanmu Uchiha. Tapi pikirkan perasaan mereka juga. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu seenaknya bicara seolah tubuh Naruto hanya boneka yang seenaknya diberi nyawa sesuka hati!" seru Gaara yang juga mulai terpancing emosinya. Keras sama keras ditabraki hanya akan saling menghancurkan~~

"Bicaramu ngawur Sabaku-san. Dewi Agung tak pernah berniat menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai boneka atau wadah apapun", decih Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menekan emosinya yang mulai tersulut api itu. Dia tak mau mencari masalah lagi.

"Bagian mananya yang ngawur –

"Hentikan debat konyol kalian yang tak berguna itu. lebih baik kita dengarkan saja penjelasannya secara langsung dari Kiel-sama", seru Tsunade memotong ucapan Gaara. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar keduanya yang seenaknya berdebat sendiri dengan kekanak-kanakan itu.

Kiel hanya menatap mereka dengan bosan tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyela perdebatan konyol mereka. Baginya melihat mereka saling menyalahkan itu lumayan menghibur juga sampai seseorang melerai adu argument tersebut.

"Sudah selesai debatnya?" cibirnya dengan kerlingan bosan pada Sasuke dan Gaara yang saling membuang muka dengan ekspresi datar masing-masing dan hanya dijawab anggukan lemah.

"Dengar baik-baik Sabaku-san dan kalian semua, aku telah memilih tubuh Naruto sebagai bagian dari 'bunga-ku' jauh sebelum kau lahir. Naruto selalu lahir dengan rupa dan tubuh yang sama walaupun dengan gender berbeda-beda. Itu tubuh yang kuberikan padanya sebagai wujudnya di dunia ini, agar bisa hidup berdampingan dengan pasangannya. Singkatnya tubuh itu istimewa, karena itu tak bisa kubiarkan kalian manusia memiliki ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini", jelas Kiel dengan gamblang dan lugas.

Kiel menunggu respon mereka yang terpana tak percaya. Berbagai pikiran dan argument bersliweran di kepala mereka.

"Jadi, kau tak mempercayai kami untuk memiliki sedikit kenangan tentang sisi lain dirinya begitu?" sinis Gaara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga bukunya memutih. Wajahnya mengeras kaku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Apa masalahnya bila kami yang megingatnya Kiel-sama?" desah Sakura lirih. Perasaannya campur aduk tak menentu. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena kelelahan secara fisik juga mental.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan secara detail, toh nanti juga akan kalian lupakan. Lebih baik sekarang kalian sampaikan saja ucapan selamat tinggal padanya selagi masih ingat sisi gadisnya", sahutnya enteng mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dirasanya tak perlu jawaban itu.

Karena terlalu larut dalam perdebatan, mereka tak menyadari waktu telah mendekati pergantian hari. Hanya tersisa beberapa menit saja lagi untuk mengingat kenangan malam ini. Mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan berdoa untuk seseorang yang telah mengorbankan segalanya bagi desa mereka.

"Saatnya berpisah Konoha. Akan kuambil semua kenangan kalian malam ini". Dengan kalimat tadi, seluruh warga yang melihat dan mendengarkan seluruh kejadian seusai pertempuran merasa lemas seolah tenaga mereka tersedot sesuatu yang tak diketahui.

Dari tiap kepala mereka muncul sebuah bola cahaya biru seperti kelereng yang melayang-layang bagai kunang-kunang. Tiap butir cahaya itu berkumpul didepan Kiel membentuk sebuah bola Kristal sebesar bola tangan.

"Sasuke, gunakan kekuatanmu dengan benar. Walau tanpa Sharingan, kau masih memiliki cakra setara bijuu dan Katana Bulan Perak. Ingatlah selalu pada janjimu untuk menunggunya kembali. Sayonara!" Bersamaan kata terakhir itu, Kiel menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua menyisakan kebingungan dan kesedihan.

**Moonmoonmoonmoon**

Sasuke berdiri disamping peti mati dengan kepala mendongak pada bulan yang terlihat bersih dan bercahaya terang. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk didadanya. Rasa bahagia dan haru karena telah bertemu dan menyentuh kekasih abadinya. Rasa lega karena diberi kesempatan dan ampunan untuk menunggu sang kekasih kembali kesisinya. Rasa bersalah dan sedih karena sekali lagi harus berpisah dan kehilangan hal berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dengan menggenggam erat katana ditangannya, Sasuke menunduk pada kekasihnya yang telah tidur dengan damai di petinya. Sasuke berlutut dan dengan pelan mengusap pipi sang kekasih yang tak lagi merona itu. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali sampai nafas terakhirku didunia ini. Aku berjanji". Sasuke telah mengucapkan sumpah setianya untuk sang terkasih.

"Mana Naruto, Uchiha? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" berondong Iruka yang berdiri dengan goyah dan berjalan limbung ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdiri dalam diam. Di sisi lain peti itu berdiri Gaara, Sakura yang duduk terisak serta Hinata. Tak seorang pun mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Iruka sesaat tadi. Saat ini hanya isak tangis yang terdengar dan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Tsunade duduk bersimpuh ditopang oleh Shizune dari belakangnya. Rookie nin menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ninja lainnya hanya mampu menatap dengan miris hal yang saat ini berlangsung. Tapi walau demikian, rasa penasaran selalu muncul dihati mereka.

"Sasuke, siapa yang menyiapkan peti mati dan membersihkan tubuh Naruto?" Kakashi mewakili sekian banyak orang untuk bertanya dalam situasi suram tersebut.

"Entahlah. Naruto telah berbaring begitu saat kalian tadi tak sadarkan diri sejenak", sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka kembali memandang bulan.

"Kalian? Jika kau tidak termasuk maka kau pasti taukan apa yang terjadi saat kami tak sadar", decak Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kakashi.

"Shikamaru benar. Lagipula darimana kau dapatkan pedang itu? bukankah pedang milikmu itu cuma Kusanagi". Sai ikut mendukung pertanyaan dari Shikamaru dan membuat semua orang menatap pedang yang digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menggerutu dalam hati tentang betapa jelinya teman-temannya itu walaupun baru saja sadar. Menyebalkan! Membuatnya mesti berpikir untuk alasan yang masuk akal. 'Tidak Naru maupun Dewi Agung, mereka benar-benar senang membuatku kerepotan begini' dumel Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang.

"Aku sadar lebih dulu daripada kalian semua jika itu membuat kalian puas. Pedang ini, aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, katana ini awalnya adalah kunai perak milik Naruto, yang entah bagaimana saat kupegang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Tapi dia tidak berbohong kan tentang kunai itu, walaupun harus 'tambal' kata sana-sini.

"Begitu. Aku tidak peduli tentang pedang itu, tapi mengapa aku yang tidak terluka juga ikutan pingsan. Bisa kau jelaskan Uchiha-san?" Gaara jadi tertarik untuk ambil bagian dalam perbincangan itu yang menurutnya cukup aneh dan tak wajar seolah ada yang hilang.

"Mana aku tahu Sabaku-san. Aku juga pingsan", jawab Sasuke sinis. Dia rasanya ingin segera menjauh dari keadaaan ini yang serasa menyudutkannya.

"Sudah cukup. Saat ini yang penting ialah menyiapkan acara pemakaman untuk Naruto. Kalian seakan tak menghargainya dengan berdebat hal yang tak perlu seperti itu", potong Tsunade saat dilihatnya Gaara akan membalas ucapan Sasuke tadi. Dia merasa seperti deja'vu.

Ingatan mereka telah diambil, yang mereka punya sekarang hanyalah lanjutan ingatan sehabis pertempuran. Bagi Sasuke yang terpenting ialah ingatan akan kekasihnya tetap utuh diotaknya. Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan yang lainnya.

"Itu benar. Lebih baik sekarang kita beristirahat sejenak agar besok pagi Naruto bisa tidur dengan tenang", sahut Iruka yang sedari tadi masih menitikkan airmatanya disisi peti mati Naruto.

Mendengar nada lirih Iruka, membuat mereka menghela nafas dengan berat. Ternyata pahlawan Konoha itu benar-benar telah pergi. Malam ini terasa seperti mimpi saja. Dengan hati-hati, beberapa ANBU mengangkat peti mati itu dan membawanya ke Hokage Tower. Diletakkan dengan hati-hati dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas dan bersih.

Kejadian malam ini tak ada seorang pun yang akan melupakannya. Malam tragis dimana mereka kembali kehilangan seorang shinobi yang hebat dan luarbiasa yang pernah Konoha miliki. Setiap jengkal peristiwa yang mereka alami bagaikan mimpi buruk saat bangun tidur. Peristiwa ini membuat segala luka lama bagai terbuka kembali, mengingatkan mereka akan tiap pengorbanan yang telah shinobi Konoha lakukan untuk desanya. Tapi tiap kejadian selalu membawa hikmah dan perubahan menuju hidup yang lebih baik.

**Kisukisukisukisukisukisukisu**

Suasana pemakaman tak pernah sepi dari isakan dan airmata. Walaupun manusia berusaha tegar dan menerima dengan ikhlas, selalu ada sisi diri yang menolak untuk menerima. Manusia itu bisa sangat rapuh dan kuat disaat yang bersamaan.

Dihadapan warga Konoha, batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' berdiri dengan kokoh. Dibawah matahari pagi yang bersinar dengan cerah secerah senyumannya, belum mampu menghapus rasa kehilangan mereka akan dirinya. Dalam diam mereka menundukkan kepala, menghaturkan doa untuknya yang telah pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan beragam kesan pada semua orang. Saat ini terpatri dalam benak semua orang senyum lebar sang pahlawan Konoha yang akan selalu mereka ingat sepanjang masa.

Di serambi belakang rumahnya, Sasuke menatap langit dengan kosong. Mataharinya telah benar-benar pergi dari sisinya. Penghangat dan pelipur laranya telah meninggalkan sejuta kenangan untuknya. Dalam tiap tetesan airmatanya, mengalir satu-persatu kenangan manis yang dilaluinya bersama dengan Dobe-nya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menghapus airmatanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman tipis. Tangannya menggenggam erat Katana Bulan Perak dipangkuannya itu.

"Aishiteru, Naru-hime".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 tahun kemudian~**

"Sasuke-kun, cepat kau tanda tangani surat ini. Tim Shikamaru akan segera berangkat ke Suna sebentar lagi. Ayo cepat!" seru Sakura tak sabar dan menggeser sebagian gulungan diatas meja kerjanya dan menyodorkannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sejak dinobatkan sebagai Rokudaime tiga tahun lalu, waktunya habis di kantor Hokage mengurus berbagai macam urusan yang dengan seenaknya ditinggalkan oleh Hokage terdahulunya yaitu Tsunade.

Saat ini Tsunade kembali melalang buana bersama Shizune, meninggalkan desa dengan alasan mencari udara segar. Tapi semua orang sangat mengerti apa itu 'udara segar' yang dimaksud.

"Sakura, kapan aku bisa istirahat jika begini?" desah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura kembali keruangannya dengan bertumpuk gulungan lagi hingga menutupi seluruh mejanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Inikan tugasmu sebagai Hokage", sahut Sakura enteng. Dia benar-benar tak menghiraukan akan perkataan mantan teman se-tim-nya dulu itu.

"Hn. Bukan mauku menjadi Hokage. Tapi nenek sihir itu yang seenaknya menobatkanku", desis Sasuke sambil bersedekap kesal dengan kepala nyut-nyutan.

"Apa kau menyesal, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura lirih dan menerawang melalui jendela.

Tertegun sejenak, Sasuke pun ikut memandang jauh melalui jendela yang menampilkan Konoha disore hari. "Aku tak pernah menyesal. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk memenuhi impiannya", sahut Sasuke dengan lembut. Senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya saat mengingat seseorang yang selalu memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku merindukan senyumannya, Sakura".

Dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari sang Rokudaime itu. Tak ada yang lebih merasa kehilangan daripada Sasuke. Sejak dia mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke pada Naruto, Sakura telah memutuskan untuk mendukung dan membantu Sasuke melewati hari-harinya tanpa Naruto walau hanya sebagai teman dan asistennya. Karena Sakura sangat paham, tak seorangpun mampu menggantikan sosok Naruto dihatinya.

Jika Naruto adalah mentari disiang hari, maka Sasuke adalah udara dingin malam hari. Keduanya itu sungguh kontras namun saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hingga kapanpun takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

**Akademi Konoha**

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini aku akan melanjutkan cerita tentang Legenda Dewi Bulan yang terputus dulu. Sensei telah menemukan bab lanjutannya", seru Iruka pada murid-muridnya.

"Benarkah?" seru seorang murid perempuan berkuncir dua yang duduk paling depan dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya. Ayo kita kehalaman belakang", ajak Iruka-sensei.

Dewi Chang e sedang termenung ditaman bunga es. Beberapa pelayan merasa sedih saat melihat sang dewi kadang menangis. Mereka memaklumi bahwa sang dewi merindukan suaminya, namun mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat terjadi gerhana bulan dalam beberapa tahun sekali.

Saat pertemuan berikutnya, Dewi Chang e mengungkapkan keluh-kesahnya karena tak bisa bersama sang suami. Lalu sang suami, Dewa Hou Yi mengusulkan agar mereka meminta kepada Dewi Agung seorang putri.

Lalu mereka berdoa pada Dewi Agung meminta putri dan dikabulkan. Dewi Agung pun bertanya putri seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dewi Chang e meminta seorang putri yang memiliki kehangatan seperti matahari agar istananya tak terlalu dingin. Sedangkan Dewa Hou Yi meminta agar putri itu secantik rembulan dan bisa mengobati rasa sepi istrinya saat mereka tak bertemu.

Dewi Agung mengabulkan keinginan mereka namun dengan syarat bahwa Dewi Chang e hanya bisa menemuiny pada saat bulan purnama saja. Lewat dari itu, Dewi Chang e harus bertapa dalam Kuil Bulan dan keluar hanya saat bulan purnama. Selain itu, agar putrinya tidak kesepian, Dewi Agung juga memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjaganya.

Demikianlah akhirnya, Dewi Chang e tidak lagi sering menangis karena kesepian karena telah memiliki seorang putri dan pasangannya. Dia dengan setia menjalankan syaratnya walaupun harus menunggu bulan purnama.

Di malam bulan purnama seperti ini, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit dari jendela kantor Hokage. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum dan matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam seolah seseorang yang dikasihinya tengah menatapnya juga.

"Aku merindukanmu Naru-hime. Cepatlah kembali ke sisiku". Suara lirih terdengar nyaring didalam runga itu. tak sedikitpun niat untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan pandangannya.

'Aishiteru Sasuke'

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Sasuke menoleh kiri-kanan. Serasa bermimpi dia mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Berikutnya Sasuke sadar dan tersenyum lebar pada sang bulan.

"Aishiteru mo, Oujo-sama".

**.**

**.**

**End **

Ini adalah last part. Gimana minna? Apakah ini masih membingungkan? Jika iya saya tak tau lagi harus bagaimana~~

Setelah ini akan ada epilog dan side storynya. Mudah-mudahan bisa saya buat dengan cepat yaaa*kedip2*

Mohon komentar dan kritikannya ya minna~~~


	8. Epilog

Disclaimer : tak pernah berubah milik bang Kishimoto-sensei.

Pair : SasufemNaru~~~

Warning : ini sangat gaje~ness, ooc~ness dan abal~ness. Jika anda tak suka, lewati saja ok!

Note : ini adalah epilog seperti yang saya janjikan. Saya tau, updatenya sangat lama, saya tengah sibuk sekali saat ini. Ini juga curi2 waktu ngetiknya, jadi maafkan bila typo bertebaran ya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca sedari awal, merepiu hingga memasukkan kedalam list fave maupun alert. Saya sungguh senang bisa bergabung di fandom Naruto dan membagikan karya imajinasi pada sesama yang suka Naruto. Sekali lagi thanks minna-san~~~

Untuk yang masih setia merepiu, saya bales disini yaaa~~

**Yashina Uzumaki** : yah begitulah~ ini dia epilognya, disini baka tau mereka bareng lagi ato ga~ makasih udah baca yaa~

**Nasumichan Uharu** : ini dia epilognya, makasih yah buat fav sama alert nya~

**xxruuxx** : wah jadi takut nihh~ ini dia epilognya, makasih ya udah baca~

**Epilog~~~**

Hari ini cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya menaungi desa Konoha. Para warga hilir mudik memenuhi jalan, baik itu yang sedang bekerja maupun yang berbelanja dipasar. Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun sejak terjadinya penyerangan oleh Yakushi Kabuto, dan juga hari peringatan untuk pahlawan mereka Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanggal 10 Oktober, Hokage terdahulu menetapkan bahwa itu sebagai hari untuk memperingati kelahiran serta kematian pahlawan yang telah memberikan segalanya untuk desa Konoha. Semasa hidup dulu, warga Konoha selalu mengacuhkan dan mengucilkannya namun demikian Naruto tetap melindungi desanya. Jadi sudah sepantasnya saat ini dia tetap dikenang sekalipun telah tiada. Sebagai penghormatan warga konoha mendirikan monument di Bukit Hokage untuk memperingatinya.

Di Bukit Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjabat sebagai Rokudaime berdiri menatap keseluruh penjuru desa. Banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi sejak kepemimpinannya sebagai Hokage. Desa ini semakin maju dan berkembang, baik dalam segi militer maupun pertanian. Sekarang ini, bagi mereka yang ingin menyerang Konoha mesti berpikir dua kali sebelum terlambat dan menyesal. Selain itu, dengan usaha keras, Sasuke berhasil menjalin kerjasama yang baik dengan keempat desa kage lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tetua Tsunade meminta bertemu denganmu". Sebuah suara membangunkan lamunan Sasuke. Tanpa menolehpun dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hn, aku kesana". Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, tubuh Sasuke menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan pandangannya pada sekelompok anak-anak yang berlarian dijalanan desa dibawahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap monument Uzumaki Naruto. Ingatannya melayang pada tujuh tahun silam.

**Flashback~~~**

Hari ini secara tiba-tiba seluruh anggota Rookie-nin yang telah menjabat sebagai ANBU maupun yang menjadi sensei untuk anak didiknya dipanggil ke kantor Hokage. Disana telah menunggu Tsunade, tetua desa serta Kakashi dan Iruka-sensei. Entah apa lagi yang akan dibahas kali ini, yang jelas merepotkan untuk sebagian orang.

"Jadi, kali ini ada masalah apalagi Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan dengan kuapan khasnya.

"Anoo~ kenapa aku juga harus hadir disini Hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Mana Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade sambil bertumpu tangan diatas mejanya. Matanya memicing tajam melihat siapa saja yang telah hadir.

Di kursi sebelah kanan, duduk dua orang tetua desa Konoha. Di dekat jendela Kakashi dan Iruka berdiri berdampingan, sedangkan anggota Rookie-nin berdiri berjajar di sebelah kiri. Shizune dan Sakura berdiri disisi kiri dan kanan sang Hokage. Serta Sasuke yang baru muncul dari balik pintu dan tetap disana.

"Jadi, sudah lengkap semua. Silahkan kau mulai tetua", perintah Tsunade dengan nada malas-malasan. Sejak dulu dia memang tak pernah suka dengan kehadiran kedua tetua desa itu yang menurutnya mengganggu saja. Mestinya mereka pensiun saja sana.

"Begini, kami telah memutuskan akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian untuk melanjutkan memimpin desa ini menggantikan Tsunade nanti. Kami telah menentukan siapa orangnya. Orang itu adalah kau, Uchiha Sasuke". Jelas tetua perempuan dengan tegas dan singkat.

Kontras saja pernyataan itu sedikit mengagetkan sebagian orang disana terkecuali yang sudah bisa mengira-ira seperti Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Sedangkan lainnya hanya terbelalak kaget dengan bermacam pikiran yang serupa 'koq bisa?'. Dibisakan aja lah~

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa melihat mereka sedikitpun. Pandangannya terarah jauh ke luar jendela. Dengan tangan dimasukan dikantong celana dia berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu segera.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik saja dulu", sergah Tsunade cepat saat dia merasa Sasuke ingin kabur.

"Ada lagi. Kami ingin kau juga segera menikah untuk membangkitkan kembali klan-mu. Kami ingin kau menikahi Sakura", tambah tetua lelaki tanpa menghiraukan perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke.

Apaaa!

**.**

**.**

Hening melanda setelah pekikan kaget barusan. Masing-masing anggota Rookie-nin berdehem ria mengatur ekspresi mereka seperti semula. Jika hal pertama tadi masih wajarlah untuk tak berkomentar, tapi yang kedua ini sungguh keterlaluan namanya.

Rock Lee yang paling ekspresif. Pasalnya dia kan cinta mati pada Sakura, saat mendengar cewek incaranya akan dijodohkan, dia berusaha untuk tak menangis keras. Walau demikian mungkin dia akan tetap merelakannya asalkan Sakura bahagia.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dan mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Saat mendengar dia akan disuruh menggantikan menjadi Hokage itu masih bisa ditolerir, tapi sekarang mereka dengan seenaknya saja menentukan kehidupan pribadinya, mereka ingin mati rupanya. Sampai matipun dia tak akan menikah dengan Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi dia telah memutuskan tak akan menikah dengan siapapun hingga kekasihnya kembali. Ingat! Dia telah berjanji untuk menunggunya kembali. 'Aku tidak mau tambah hukuman lagi'.

Melihat aura gelap nan dingin yang terasa sesak di ruangan itu, Tsunade pun langsung bicara. "Dengar tetua, seingatku kita tak ada memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan disini. Kalian hanya mengajukan untuk memilihnya sebagai Hokage, tidak yang lain".

"Bukankah lebih baik sekarang saja kan daripada ditunda nanti-nanti", ucap tetua wanita menjawab kalimat tsunade dengan ringan.

"Bukankah Uchiha itu juga lebih dekat pada Sakura kan ketimbang gadis lainnya. Jadi apalagi yang harus dipikirkan", tambah tetua lelaki mendukung ucapan sebelumnya dari tetua wanita.

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya sendiri kehidupan seseorang hanya demi sebuah kebangkitan klannya", bela Kakashi yang merasa pembicaraan ini semakin menyebalkan saja.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita dengarkan saja pendapat dari keduanya", usul Neji yang sedari tadi sudah merasa geregetan mendengar perbincangan yang tak penting ini. Tak penting menurutnya karena mereka bersikap seperti dewa saja atas hidup oranglain.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"A-aku bersedia saja jika S-sasuke menerimanya", lirih Sakura pelan. Astaga! Dia tak pernah bermimpi sampai harus ditawarkan untuk menikahi pria idamannya sejak dulu. Saat ini wajahnya terasa panas terbakar menahan malu dan gugup. Jantung berdetak bertalu-talu hingga dia khawatir mereka akan mendengarnya. Senyum tipis merekah dibibir chery-nya berharap ucapannya bersambut bahagia.

"Sayang sekali aku harus menghancurkan mimpi indah-mu itu Sakura. Aku telah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menunggunya kembali. Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menikahi gadis manapun meski aku harus hidup sendiri seumur hidup. Masalah klan-ku, kalian tetua tak usah ikut campur, itu urusanku. Jika yang kalian inginkan hanya pewaris mata Sharingan, sayang sekali aku sudah tak memiliki mata itu lagi. Jadi, jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi", dengan penuh penekanan Sasuke menjawab semua pernyataan yang ditujukan padanya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua tetua yang terperangah tak percaya mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Ka-kau tak memiliki Sharingan? Bagaimana mungkin?" seru Tsunade dengan nada horror. Sungguh dia baru kali ini mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Jangan bercanda!" seru Kakashi tak percaya. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa kehilangan mata itu begitu saja. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, sejak kematian Naruto dia tak pernah lagi melihat mata itu walaupun mereka kadang melakukan misi bersama. Aneh juga?

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" Kiba ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan wajah kaget dan suara guk Akamaru yang mendukung.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?" ucap Sasuke balik melempar pertanyaan pada mereka semua dengan seringai lebar. Dengan tenang Sasuke bersandar di daun pintu menikmati ekspresi berbeda dari tiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Sejak kapan?" pertanyaan Shikamaru mengembalikan fokus mereka pada sang Uchiha.

"Sejak Naruto pergi dariku, mata itu juga telah pergi bersamanya. Jadi sekarang aku bebas dari tuntutan seorang Uchiha. Lebih baik kalian suruh saja Kakashi yang mengembangkan mata Sharingan itu", jelas Sasuke yang langsung berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan berniat pergi dari ruangan menyebalkan itu.

"Ehhh?" Kakashi terkesiap mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha. Dia jadi berkeringat dingin sekarang dan mundur dengan teratur.

"Sasuke, apa kau menerima jika hanya menjadi Hokage saja? Tolong pikirkan demi Naruto", seru Tsunade saat Sasuke setengah jalan keluar.

Tertegun sejenak diambang pintu, Sasuke mematung mendengar permintaan Tsunade tadi. 'Demi Naruto katanya' batin Sasuke yang menggenggam kenop pintu keras. "Akan kupikirkan". Setelah itu pintu pun tertutup dengan suara kencang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune pelan pada Sakura yang melamun sejak tadi seakan rohnya tengah keluar melayang-layang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar", lirihnya pelan dan menghilang sekejap mata dari pandangan.

Mereka yang tersisa hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang pasca pembicaraan yang berujung kalut itu. Masing-masing segera pergi setelah membungkuk sejenak pada sang Hokage. Yang tersisa hanya Shikamaru, Kakashi dan kedua tetua menyebalkan itu.

**Rasetsu **

Sakura berhenti berlari dan berdiri di arena latihan yang dulu sering digunakan oleh tim 7. Disana dia menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut ditertawakan oleh orang lain dan mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang ditanggungnya serta perasaan sesak didadanya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan dan ikut bersedih untuknya.

**Flashback off~~**

Di dalam kantor, Tsunade duduk dengan santai sembari menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang menuju masa lalu yang enggan untuk diingatnya kembali. Biarlah masa lalu itu menjadi kenangan tersendiri untuknya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin hidup damai dengan menjadi tetua untuk desa kelahirannya setelah puas bertualang selama 8 tahun.

"Jadi, apa persiapannya sudah selesai Sasuke?" ucap Tsunade saat melihat Sasuke telah kembali ke kursinya.

"Hn. Sore ini Kazekage Suna akan tiba untuk ikut merayakannya", sahut Sasuke yang bersandar sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat letih sekali.

"Baguslah. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu, Sasuke? Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu", desah Tsunade pelan sambil meminum ocha-nya. Dia juga merasa kasihan pada Uchiha terakhir itu yang kelihatan begitu kesepian dan suram, tapi dia juga mengagumi kesungguhannya.

"Jangan bertanya itu lagi. Aku bosan harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama tiap kali kau datang kemari", erang Sasuke frustasi. Jujur saja dia bosan jika terus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari rekannya yang lain. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu?

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu, Sasuke. Dia juga pasti akan mengatakan hal sama padamu", cecar Tsunade tanpa memandang pada Sasuke sedikitpun.

Yaa, mereka sangat tahu pada siapa yang dimaksud. Si tukang berisik itu pasti akan menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan serupa seandainya dia masih ada. Tapi Sasuke itu keras kepala bukan?

"Aku akan terus menunggunya, Tsunade-sama. Lagipula, sepertinya penantianku tak akan lama lagi", ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis pada Tsunade yang memandangnya heran.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam, dia sebenarnya hanya tak ingin Sasuke mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Menutup hatinya untuk dimasuki oranglain, karena dia tau betapa sepinya hidup sendiri itu sekalipun kau dikelilingi oleh teman-temanmu.

**Moonmoonmoonmoon **

Tak terasa hari telah menjelang malam. Saatnya untuk perayaan akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kazekage Suna pun telah tiba dan tengah bersiap untuk menghadirinya. Begitu juga seluruh warga desa dengan antusias menyambut malam peringatan dan perayaan untuk pahlawan mereka Uzumaki Naruto, yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun.

Malam ini seperti festival satu malam untuk mengenang dan merayakan ulangtahunnya. Warga Konoha akan berbondong datang ke Bukit Hogake untuk berdoa dan setelahnya berjalan-jalan menikmati berbagai kemeriahan yang disuguhkan dijalan-jalan Konoha. Pada puncaknya mereka akan menikmati pesta kembang api di langit Konoha. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi baru sekarang dan mereka menyebutnya Festival Naruto.

Bukit Hokage telah ditata sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah meja panjang yang dipenuhi berbagai hidangan lezat serta sebuah altar kecil didepan monument Uzumaki Naruto. Beberapa ninja telah siap dan berjaga disana untuk mengusir adanya orang-orang jahil yang ingin mengacau disana.

Altar kecil itulah tempat mereka berdoa nantinya, sedangkan meja makanan itu khusus untuk para tetua, anggota Rooki-nin serta ninja senior lainnya. Mereka akan merayakannya disana setiap tahunnya.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka semua telah hadir disana. Mulai dari anggota Rookie-nin, para ninja senior serta tetua Tsunade dan Shizune. Mereka berkumpul didepan tugu dan berdoa bersama. Setelahnya mereka berbincang sambil melihat beberapa warga yang datang silih berganti untuk berdoa.

"Jadi, pergi kemana Hokage kalian? Kenapa dia belum muncul?" ucap Gaara saat tak juga melihat batang hidung Sasuke dimanapun.

"Entahlah. Bukankah kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sasuke tiap tahun, khususnya malam ini. Dia akan datang setelah perayaan berakhir dan akulah yang harus menggantikannya. Merepotkan!" dengus Sakura sambil mencomot kue dango-nya dengan kasar.

"Hei! Itu trademark milikku Sakura", seru Shikamaru tak terima ciri khasnya ditiru.

"Ayolah, Shika. Lebih baik kau temani saja istri-mu sana", kerling Kiba usil dan disambut oleh Akamaru dengan semangat.

Gelak tawa pun terdengar setelah lontaran canda oleh Kiba yang tertawa lebar melihat wajah bersemu Temari. Mereka saling melempar canda hingga tak terasa malam semakin larut dan mendekati waktunya pesta kembang api.

**Gerbang Konoha**

Karena ini malam festival, maka di depan gerbangpun orang ramai. Beberapa ninja yang menjaga juga terlarut dalam kegembiraan tanpa melonggarkan penjagaannya.

Seseorang yang menggunakan mantel bertudung berwarna orange tengah berjalan mendekati desa. Dia sedikit heran dengan kemeriahan yang tengah terjadi disana. Hal itu makin membuatnya melangkah semakin cepat didorong oleh rasa penasarannya. Saat akan melangkah masuk, seorang ninja pengawas menghentikannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pernah datang kemari? Jika belum harap daftarkan kedatanganmu disana?" pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat seseorang itu sedikit bingung.

"Aku hanya lewat, tapi sepertinya disini sedang ramai sekali. Jadi aku berniat mampir sekalian untuk mencari penginapan. Bolehkah?" suaranya halus dan lembut menandakan dia seorang wanita.

"Boleh saja, tapi buka dulu tudung kepalamu itu agar tidak mencurigakan. Silahkan daftarkan dirimu disana", jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pos disisi kanan pintu gerbang.

Secara perlahan gadis itu menurunkan tudung mantelnya dan menampakkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir dua, mata sebiru langit dan kulit berwarna tan. Mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan baju lengan panjang model kimono sepanjang paha. Gadis itu sungguh cantik.

Ninja penjaga gerbang itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah tak percaya akan penglihatannya. Dia bahkan sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat. "Na-naruto!"

Seruan kaget sang ninja menghadirkan tatapan heran rekannya. Mereka pun langsung mendatanginya dan bereaksi sama saat melihat sosok sang gadis, terbelalak tak percaya.

Sang gadis hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan pose imut melihat ekspresi kaget mereka saat menatapnya. "Anoo~ kalian kenapa?" tanyanya bingung dan sedikit cemas. Apa wajahnya sangat jelek hingga mereka menyebutnya seperti nama makanan.

Segera salah satu dari mereka tersadar dan membetulkan tingkahnya yang tak sopan. Dia pun berpaling pada rekannya, "segera laporkan pada Hokage-sama, ada tamu yang menarik".

"Aku mengerti". Secepat kilat ninja itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka, meninggalkan gadis itu yang berdecak kagum.

"Mari ikut denganku. Akan aku perkenalkan kau pada pemimpin desa kami", ajaknya pada sang gadis yang masih terkagum-kagum melihat festival.

Tanpa bertanya mau kemana, gadis itu main ikut saja ajakan ninja pengawas itu. sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, dia kerap berhenti untuk mengagumi kemeriahan festival dan membuat ninja pengawas itu ekstra sabar menunggunya berjalan mengikutinya.

**.**

Sementara itu di Bukit Hokage, Sasuke telah bergabung kembali dengan para rekannya dan menunggu dimulainya penyalaan kembang api. Tiba-tiba saja sosok ninja pengawas gerbang muncul dihadapannya dan langsung membungkuk hormat. Otomatis kedatangannya itu mengundang tanya bagi semua orang.

"Ada apa, Kotetsu-san?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil memperhatikan ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang terlihat gugup.

"Begini Hokage-sama, ada seorang tamu yang baru datang memasuki desa. Tamu ini sedikit tidak biasa, saat ini Izumo sedang membawanya kemari", lapor ninja yang bernama Kotetsu itu dengan sedikit ragu dan bersemangat.

"Tidak biasa? Jelaskan!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya tertarik.

"Tamu ini seorang wanita dan dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan.. Naruto", ucap Kotetsu sedikit ragu diakhir kalimatnya. Takut-takut dia melihat ekspresi diwajah sang Hokage.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan ninja pengawas itu. Benarkah? Apa mungkin itu Naruto? Apakah penantiannya akan segera berakhir? Wajah datar dan kakunya luntur seketika saat mendengar tamu itu mirip Naruto. Seberkas senyum tipis mekar diwajahnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya. "Kau serius?"

Belum sempat Kotetsu menjawab, sebuah suara melengking terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Woww! Pemandangan dari sini sungguh luar biasa", serunya dengan nada kagum tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, yang langsung dilihatnya hanyalah pemandangan malam desa Konoha.

"Itu dia orangnya, Hokage-sama", ucap Kotetsu mengerling pada gadis yang dibawa oleh Izumo.

Serentak semuanya mengalihkan pandang ke gadis yang dengan antusiasnya memandang kebawah sana dan tertawa dengan bahagianya. "Terimakasih telah membawaku kemari Izumo-san. Pemandangannya luarbiasa…"

Kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja saat berbalik dia telah berada dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Kontan saja hal itu membuatnya membeku sejenak dan begitu sadar dia langsung mendorong keras orang yang memeluknya.

"Apa-apaan itu! siapa kau main peluk saja?" makinya dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu dan jengkel.

Mereka pun sweatdrop melihat bagaimana gadis itu mendorong Sasuke yang terjajar beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sungguh tenaga yang luarbiasa ehh~~

Tsunade terdiam tak percaya melihat wajah sang gadis. Tiba-tiba airmatanya keluar begitu saja hingga membuat Shizune kelabakan mencari tisu. "Naruto.."

Gadis itu menatap heran pada nenek tua yang lagi-lagi menyebutnya Naruto. 'Tadi di gerbang juga aku disebut begitu, apa aku semirip itu dengan makanan bulat itu?' pikir sang gadis dengan dahi berkerut masam.

"Hei Izumo-san, apa aku begitu mirip dengan makanan hingga kalian daritadi menyebutku Naruto melulu", protes sang gadis jengah dipandangi seolah dia makanan siap saji.

Kuh..kuh..kuh.. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis. Dia merasa aneh sekaligus senang secara bersamaan bahwa penantiannya telah benar-benar berakhir.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhenti terkekeh dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut dan teduh. Dalam mata onyx itu tersirat banyak makna yang membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Kamiya Naruto". Cengiran lebar pun mekar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Lahh? Trus tadi kenapa marah pas di panggil Naruto? Mendengar namanya, membuat semua orang ternganga kaget dan ingin bergubrak ria. Benar-benar penuh kejutan gadis ini~

"Perkenalkan, beliau adalah Rokudaime pemimpin desa Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke", ucap Izumo mewakili Sasuke yang masih terlena menatap gadis bernama Naruto itu. Bahkan dia tak peduli pada raut kaget orang-orang.

"Ohh~ jadi kenapa kalian semua menatapku seolah aku ini makanan?" rupanya dia masih penasaran juga tentang hal itu. Masih belum sadar rupanya~

"Bukan seperti itu, Kamiya-san. Dirimu mengingatkan kami pada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan-mu, bahkan namanya pun sama", jelas Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berkali-kali dia mengusap matanya yang basah oleh airmatanya. Dia merasa seperti bermimpi bisa melihat Naruto dalam diri gadis itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya manis.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia orang yang paling kusayangi", jawab Sasuke dengan lembut. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya. Selalu saja tiap mengingat Naruto, bibirnya otomatis membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Naruto terdiam melihat senyuman diwajah Sasuke. Uuhh~ harus diakuinya wajah Sasuke itu sangat tampan hingga mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Tak sanggup berlama-lama menatap wajah tampan itu, Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke arah tubuh Sasuke dan itu malah membuatnya bersemu merah saat melihat tubuh kekar Sasuke. Damm it!

Sasuke yang mengawasi sikapnya menyeringai lebar dan semakin lebar saat dilihatnya sang gadis makin bersemu merah. Timbul niatnya untuk sedikit menggoda gadis itu. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kau sakit?"

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak sakit, baka Teme!" pekiknya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Pekikannya barusan mampu membuat semua orang terkejut. Ternyata bukan hanya wajah yang mirip, tapi sifatnya pun hampir mendekati Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke langsung terdiam tanpa mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"Bagaimana mungkin.." isak tangis Sakura kembali terdengar. Tak ada yang bisa menyebut seorang Uchiha seperti itu kecuali Naruto seorang. Sekalipun ada orang itu pasti akan sangat menyesal.

Dengan lembut Lee merangkul tubuh Sakura yang terus bergetar menahan isakannya. Di dada Lee, Sakura menumpahkan semuanya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Bahkan Hinata pun menangis sesegukan dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Ehhh? Kalian kenapa?" seru Naruto dengan panik saat melihat mereka kembali menangis. Dia jadi bingung~

"Baka Dobe, gara-gara kau mereka semua jadi bersedih", ucap Sasuke lirih dan tak kuasa menahan berat kelopak matanya yang menjatuhkan butiran airmata dan segera dihapusnya.

"Enak saja! Bagian mana dari ucapanku yang menyakitkan hah?" serunya tak terima disalahkan sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Tiba-tiba matanya memicing menatap sesuatu dipinggang Sasuke.

"Hei, pedang apa yang ada padamu itu? boleh aku pinjam sebentar?" pinta Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terbengong sejenak. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ke pedang?

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak berniat mencurinya kan?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kira aku serendah itu mau mencuri milik oranglain. Aku hanya penasaran", belanya sambil bersungut sebal.

"Nih. Jangan sampai tergores, itu peninggalan dari orang yang kusayangi", peringat Sasuke sambil menyerahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Sekali lagi orang-orang terkejut. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh pedang itu, tapi gadis itu dengan mudahnya ia pinjamkan, aneh.

"Sudah kuduga. I-ini Katana Bulan Perak yang selama ini kucari. Akhirnya pencarianku tak sia-sia, hiks.." ucapnya sambil terisak kecil memeluk pedang itu erat. Di usap-usapnya badan pedang itu dengan hati-hati seolah takut merusaknya.

"Bagaimana kau tau namanya?" kejut Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak menentu. Lepas sudah topeng cool dan datarnya.

Dengan wajah penuh airmata, Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti kucing hingga membuat sang Uchiha terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Ukhh~ wajahnya benar-benar manis~~

"Pedang ini adalah pasangan pedang milikku", ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel orange-nya.

"Kusanagi!" seru Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat pedang yang diulurkan padanya. 'Kenapa gadis ini memilikinya? Bukankah pedang ini dibawa oleh Hime-sama? Apa mungkin..' sekelebat ingatan berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke sambil menimang pedang Kusanagi itu.

"Kau mengenalnya? Bahkan pedang itu tak menolakmu", desah Naruto lirih saat Sasuke menyentuhnya tanpa terluka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pedang itu seolah memiliki nyawa. Dia hanya menurut pada pemiliknya saja, jadi.." ucapan Naruto terhenti mendadak. Dia tertegun sebentar dan langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Sasuke.

Melihat sikap aneh Naruto, mau tak mau mengundang kebingungan. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa ini?

"Hei, jadi apa maksudmu?" seru Sasuke tak sabar dan menyentuh bahunya.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung menepis tangan Sasuke, sekilas terlihat wajahnya yang merona merah. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan sangat gugup.

"Katakan atau aku akan memaksamu", geram Sasuke jengkel tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Engg~i-itu-a-anu.." bicaranya semakin gugup dan terbata-bata tak jelas yang makin membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Tatap aku dan bicara yang jelas, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan erat dan membaliknya hingga mereka berhadapan.

Blush~~

Wajah Naruto malah merah padam hingga telinga. Dia tak berani melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Pelukannya semakin erat pada pedang di dadanya mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Sekarang katakan! Atau kau mau aku cium dulu", tegas Sasuke dan sempat-sempatnya menyelipkan godaan yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Ti-tidak mau! Lepaskan aku dulu", rengek Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras hingga rambut kuncirnya menampar keras wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ini..!" geram Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan kemudian melotot pada Naruto, "minta dihajar rupanya".

Hieee! Mengerikan! Batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke melotot tajam padanya dan semakin mengerikan dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar. Kaa-san~~~

"Oke..oke. aku akan bicara. Jadi jangan tatap aku begitu, kau umm menakutkan", ucap Naruto yang terpaksa mengalah daripada di makan. Hiee~~~

"Dari tadi juga disuruh bicara kau malah banyak tingkah", cibir Sasuke yang kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berisik! Kau mau dengar tidak sih?" geram Naruto gemas. Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk lelaki ini menjadi ayam seperti gaya rambutnya itu biar berhenti menggodanya.

Semua yang mendengar adu mulut itu terkikik pelan. Entah berapa lama mereka tak lagi mendengar suara pertengkaran seperti ini. Dulu Sasuke sering melakukannya bersama Naruto, hingga tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran kecil sampai adu jotos. Ini sama seperti dulu saat Naruto masih hidup. Hal itu sedikit memberikan hiburan bagi mereka yang menontonnya dari tadi tanpa niatan ikut campur. Lagipula mereka tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan sang Hokage yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Ini sedikit memalukan untukku, sebenarnya pedang Kusanagi dan Bulan Perak itu warisan turun-temurun keluargaku. Sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu kedua pedang itu menghilang tiba-tiba, tapi 25 tahun lalu secara ajaib pedang Kusanagi kembali kepada keluargaku bersamaan dengan hari kelahiranku. Sejak itu, orangtuaku percaya bahwa hanya aku yang bisa menemukan kembali pasangan Kusanagi dan menyuruhku mencarinya saat umurku 17 tahun. Akhirnya setelah 10 tahun aku berhasil menemukannya ". Jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu, jika sudah ditemukan?" kejar Sasuke menanggapi.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan. Pertama memintanya secara baik-baik pada pemiliknya atau melalui duel. Jadi, apa kau mau memberikan pedang ini padaku secara baik-baik? Hanya setelah menemukan ini aku bisa pulang ke rumahku", sahut Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil berpikir lama. Diliriknya pedang Bulan Perak yang dipeluk erat oleh Naruto serta pedang Kusanagi di genggamannya lalu balik lagi menatap Naruto. "Jika berduel bagaimana?"

"Kalau duel, jika aku menang kau harus menyerahkan pedangnya. Jika kau yang menang, kau boleh tetap memiliki pedang itu serta uhh mendapatkan-ku",terang Naruto dengan sedikit ragu dan khawatir.

"Mendapatkan-mu? Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringai yang menurut Naruto menakutkan itu.

'Mati aku! Jika aku bohong, bakal dikutuk Tsuki-no-Hime. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan keberuntungan saja' pikiran Naruto saling bentrok di dalam kepalanya.

"Itu aku bersedia menjadi istrimu, hanya jika kau menang dan belum memiliki istri loh. Tapi jika kau sudah memiliki istri, maka kau hanya mendapatkan pedangnya saja", jawab Naruse enggan saat melihat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar saja. 'Jashin-sama!'

Naruto benar-benar ngeri membayangkan jika Sasuke belum memiliki istri. Jika sampai kejadian, maka dia sungguh amat sangat sial nasibnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke sudah punya istri, tapi kalimat yang dia dengar berikutnya memusnahkan harapannya.

"Bagus sekali! Aku pilih duel, dan kupastikan akan mendapatkan ke-dua-nya", seringai Sasuke dengan nada puas sekali. Mereka yang mendengarnya sweatdrop berjamaah.

Gubrakkk!

"Gadis itu tidak akan menang dari Sasuke", ucap Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Temari dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Itu sudah pasti. Lihat saja wajah mesum Sasuke itu", timpal kiba sambil terkikik geli melihat ekspresi horror pada Naruto.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada gadis itu", ucap Hinata pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas namun juga senang.

"Kurasa gadis itu pun sudah mengerti resikonya. Tak mungkin dia bisa mengembara sendiri tanpa memiliki kemampuan", ucap Gaara yang juga ikut memperhatikan. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam dan melihat saja karena melihat tak ada tempat baginya untuk masuk diantara mereka berdua.

"Yah, kau benar".

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto telah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang. Sasuke memegang pedang Kusanagi dan Naruto menggunakan pedang Bulan Perak.

Naruse memegang pedangnya dengan erat. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya. Sejak tadi dia telah berpikir bahwa dia tak mungkin menang melawan pria yang telah dipilih oleh Kusanagi. Selama ini, dia bisa mempertahankan diri karena pedang Kusanagi yang melindunginya. Jadi, saat ini dia hanya bisa berjuang semampunya hingga akhir.

Tapi memang nasibnya sedang sial, baru beberapa jurus saja dia sudah dikalahkan telak oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Naruto pun harus memenuhi janjinya. Dengan wajah masam, Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri.

"Aku menang, jadi tepati janjimu", seru Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan pada Naruto yang merengut sebal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" erang Naruto dengan nada frustasi. "Sekarang ijinkan aku mengirimkan pesan untuk keluargaku".

"Silahkan saja. Kau tak harus meminta ijinku kan?" bingung Sasuke.

"Sejak kau mengalahkan aku, maka aku harus meminta ijinmu sebagai- ". Buru-buru Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan muka bersemu merah dan membelakangi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Dengan kikuk Naruto bersuit nyaring dan terdengar kepak halus sayap burung. Seekor burung Gagak datang dan hinggap di lengan Naruto dengan patuh. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada burung itu, setelahnya Gagak itu pun terbang lenyap di kegelapan malam.

"Sudah selesai. Baiklah, dengar semuanya! Mulai malam ini aku perkenalkan pada kalian istriku, Uchiha Naruto. Pernikahannya besok saja", seru Sasuke lantang sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto yang berwajah merah padam dengan seenak udelnya.

Yeyyyy! Teriakan antusias para warga dan ninja Konoha menggema malam itu. Sesaat kemudian gemerlapan warna kembang api menghiasi langit Konoha seakan menyambut kebahagiaan sang Rokudaime. Aliran ucapan selamat dari seluruh rekan Sasuke membludak bagai banjir. Hingga terpaksa Sasuke harus membopong istri barunya dan lenyap dari kerumunan.

"Yahh, mereka kabur. Ayo kejar!" seru Lee dengan bersemangat tapi segera berhenti saat Sakura memberinya satu pukulan 'mesra'. Lee hanya bisa cemberut dan meringis.

"Biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaannya. Jangan ganggu mereka!" timpal Kakashi yang menyeringai mesum dibalik maskernya dan mendapat cubitan maut dari Ayame.

"Kita satroni mereka besok saja", usul Kiba dengan cengiran lebar. Gukguk..

"Setuju!" teriak semuanya.

Dasar mereka itu. Bukannya bersikap dewasa malah bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru saja puber. Benar-benar merepotkan.

**End~~**

**Omake **

"Aku benar-benar sial bertemu denganmu, Teme mesum!" sungut Naruto yang terbaring lemas dipelukan Sasuke. Mereka baru saja melewati secara dadakan yang namanya malam pertama. Sialan! Tanpa ada upacara nikahnya, udah main malam pertama aja!*tendang author*

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dan memilikimu, Dobe", sahut Sasuke dengan nada tulus. Senyum lebar terpampang diwajahnya semakin membuat Naruto sebal dan malu.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya, baka Teme!"

"Tapi kau suka kan", goda Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto.

Merah padam wajah Naruto mendengarnya. Untung saja posisinya membelakangi Sasuke, jadi dia tak usah tambah malu. Naruto menggeliat resah merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang langsung menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang tanpa busana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Akhirnya penantianku tercapai sudah, aku mencintaimu Naruto", bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruse dan mengecup lehernya lembut.

"A-aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku memantapkan hatiku hingga aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu ya?" balas Naruto dengan lirih.

"Aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar".

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun".

"Naruto, kenapa cakra-mu terasa tidak beratur begini? Kau sakit?" seru Sasuke cemas dan langsung bangun memeriksa kondisi istrinya.

"Bo-bodoh! Bukan itu, hanya saja minggu ini adalah masa suburku. J-jadi aku mungkin saja akan ha-hamil", ucap Naruto terbata dengan wajah merah padam. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari tatapan tajam tak percaya Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi supaya kau benar-benar mengandung anakku", seru Sasuke dengan mata berbinar dan langsung menerjang Naruto untuk memulai ronde baru.

"Gyaaa! Hentikan baka Teme mesum!"

Demikianlah akhirnya, kebahagian datang bertubi menghampirinya setelah menunggu begitu lama. Kekasih abadinya telah kembali padanya membawa berkah dan sejuta kebahagian dalam hidupnya yang sepi. Saat ini dia tidak lagi hidup sendirian, melainkan telah sempurna bersama keluarga barunya.

**End beneran ini~~**

Saya tidak tau ini bagus atau tidak. Tapi sekali lagi terimaksih banyak buat semua yang telah membaca dan mengkritik serta memberi saran pada fic ini. Domo arigatogozaimasu minna-san!

sedikit penjelasan : Kamiya adalah keluarga turun temurun yang menyembah pada dewi bulan. jadi anggap saja naruto itu adalah jelmaan dari tsuki-no-hime yaa~~ *seenak udel ya*


End file.
